Chipmunk Dectective
by JMS135
Summary: A series of one-shots. 80's Version.
1. the beginning

**Hello everyone, it's me again, with a new story, it's been nearly four months since my last story was finished, and now I am back with a brand new story, this one I have been planning on doing for a while, and now it's here, enjoy.**

 **Summary:** _After graduating from high school, Simon Seville has been studying to become a detective, just before graduation from college, he discovers a student has been murdered, and it is up to him to find the culprit._

It has been 4 years since the chipmunks and chipettes graduated from high school, now they are in college, they still intend on being a band, but they each have different careers of their own, Brittany is a fashion designer, Alvin is a basketball player, Theodore is a chef, Eleanor is a soccer player, Jeanette is a nurse, and Simon is applying to be a detective.

It was the year 1991, 21 year old Simon Seville, his 20 year old girlfriend Jeanette Miller and Jeanette's friend Lilly are on the road, in the car, Simon was driving, they are heading to the shops to meet Jeanette's sisters, in a month from now they will be getting their diploma.

" Nick hasn't been himself lately, he has been nothing but a tool", said Lilly, she was talking about her boyfriend Nick.

" He's been like that to everyone, why don't you talk to him", said Simon.

Lilly's phone then rang and she answered it.

" Hold that thought, it's him", said Lilly.

she hit it on speaker.

" Hello", said Lilly.

 _" It's me, Nick"_ , said Nick.

" Oh hey Nick", said Lilly.

 _" I am so sorry to say this, but I can't go on",_ said Nick.

" Wait what", said Lilly.

 _" It's over, goodbye Lilly_ * **BANG** *", Then the call ended.

Lilly screamed.

" What the heck just happened", said Simon.

" Did he just shoot himself", said Jeanette.

" We need to get to his apartment, step on it", said Lilly.

Simon then drove off, on his way to Nicks apartment.

* * *

Simon, Jeanette and Lilly entered the apartment, where they entered Nick's flat, they spotted him dead on the floor.

" Oh my god", said Lilly, tears were leaking out of her eyes.

" Lilly, I'm sorry", said Jeanette, giving Lilly a hug.

Simon began to look around the room, checking for something.

" Why did he have to commit suicide", said Lilly.

" His death wasn't suicide", said Simon.

" Wait what", said Jeanette.

" You heard me, he was murdered", said Simon.

" Can you explain how", said Jeanette.

" Well, Lilly, Nick called you saying his last words, and at the end of the call you heard a gunshot and assumed he shot himself, right", said Simon.

" Yeah", said Lilly.

"where did he call it from, his own cell phone", said Simon.

" No, I know the number and it came from the landline", said Lilly.

" Yes, and let's take a look at the landline phone, it is still perfectly on the cradle, and also the last thing you heard from that call was a gunshot, if you assume he shot himself, how would he put the phone back on the cradle when he is dead, if it was a suicide the phone would still be hanging on the wire, better yet still on the line, the murderer shot him, and placed the phone back on the cradle before they left", said Simon.

" But who would do something like that", said Jeanette.

Simon then picked up was Nick has, a calendar and a orange marker.

He read each month showing some of the dates in orange crosses.

" He must have been preparing some holiday dates for this year", said Simon.

* * *

In his office Simon wrote down the six dates that have crossed.

" 3rd of March, 4th of April, 3rd of July, 1st of October, 3rd of November, 2nd of December, what kind of holidays would Nick be planning, the 3rd of July must be his kind of holiday for the middle of the year", said Simon.

Jeanette then came in with a book.

" I have a journal, it must be Nick's", said Jeanette.

Simon read the journal.

" This journal shows the names of people he treated horridly, he managed to make amends with most of them, but there are six others he didn't, their names are John, Alice, Oliver, Sara, Graham and Ella, something tells me these six have a motive for killing him", said Simon.

" I am going to interview them tomorrow one at a time", said Simon.

" Hang on, Simon, I'll be seeing Ella tomorrow, I can interview her, you just handle the other five", said Jeanette.

* * *

The next day at 10:00 AM, Simon watched the rally at the football stadium, where John was training for another match this Saturday.

" Hey John", said Simon stopping John from entering.

" Oh hey, you're Alvin's brother, Simon is it", said John.

" Yes", said Simon.

" What brings you here, thinking of trying out", said John jokingly.

" Actually I am here to talk about Nick you know him, right", said Simon.

" Yes I do, look, whatever your asking me, make it quick, I have to get training, my coach will kick me out if I'm late again", said John.

" From what I have heard he has done something very unforgivable, what was it", said Simon.

" Nick hid drugs in my house and my dad nearly disowned me for that because he thought I was taking them", said John.

" Can you tell me where you were at noon yesterday", said Simon.

" I was here playing the match against the wasps, if it wasn't raining Saturday the game would have been then, but it got delayed to Sunday", said John.

Then a shout was then heard inside the stadium.

" HEY JOHN, YOU COMING IN OR WHAT", it was the coach.

" I need to go, see ya Si", said John and he entered to stadium.

* * *

It was now 11:00 AM, Alice got out of the changing room, Simon then approached her.

" Hello Alice", said Simon.

" Oh hey Simon", said Alice.

" Do you remember Nick", said Simon.

" Yes I do, and I'm trying not to", said Alice.

" What did Nick do that was unforgivable", said Simon.

" Nick cheated on me with another girl and told everyone that it was me who cheated on him, that was why I didn't have any dates this year", said Alice.

" Can you tell me where were you at noon yesterday", said Simon.

" I was at the mall, picking out my dress for the graduation prom, may I go now, I need to pick out some high heels for the prom", said Alice.

* * *

It was now 12:00 PM, noon, 24 hours after Nicks death, Simon entered the school lab where Oliver is.

" Hey Oliver, may I have a word with you", said Simon.

" Is it because of the fair", said Oliver.

" No, it's about Nick, I heard Nick did something unforgivable to you, what is it", said Simon.

" Nick borrowed my car but accidentally crashed it at a important statue, and pretty much blamed it on me, so that means I have to pay for the damage", said Oliver.

" Where were you yesterday at noon", said Simon.

" At school", said Oliver.

" Okay, can you tell me where Sara and Graham are, I can't see them at the school.

" Sara's at her job in the cafe, and Graham is skipping school for today", said Oliver.

* * *

It then became 1:00 PM, Simon arrived at the cafe where Sara works, he sees her at the back taking a break.

" Hey Sara, may I have a word with you", said Simon.

" Make it quick, my breaks nearly over", said Sara.

" You remember Nick, and I heard he did something unforgivable to you, what was it", said Simon.

" Nick humiliated me at the school, because of a prank", said Sara.

" What was the prank", said Simon.

" None of your business", said Sara.

" Well can you at least tell me where you were yesterday at noon", said Simon.

" At home, watching TV", said Sara.

She then checked her watch.

" And break times over, got no more to talk to you about", said Sara.

* * *

It was 2:00 PM, Simon spotted Graham at the park, he stopped him from walking.

" Hey Graham, may I have a minute of your time to ask you some questions", said Simon.

" Go ahead", said Graham.

" You remember Nick right", said Simon.

" Yes", said Graham.

" I also know Nick did something that cause you to hate him, mind telling me what it is", said Simon.

" He switched my test sheet, with his own, after the exam, costing me my scholarship", said Graham.

" Can you tell me, where were you yesterday at noon", said Simon.

" At work", said Graham.

" Where do you work", said Simon.

" At the library, near the school", said Graham.

Graham then checked his watch.

" Can I go now, my favorite show will start in 10 minutes", said Graham.

* * *

At 3:00 PM, Simon arrived back to the scene of the crime, he looked around the place and discovered a few missing things.

" Okay, some of Nicks stuff are missing, someone broke in and stole Nick's bed, TV and shelves, the place is half empty, okay who would break into a dead guys house", said Simon.

Jeanette then arrived.

" Jeanette what did you get from Ella", said Simon.

" She said Nick stole something important to her and sold it, she also said she was at the zoo at the time of Nick's death", said Jeanette.

" Okay, we have everyone's motive, and made some deductions, I would just be down to two if it weren't for this", said Simon, holding the calendar.

" What about it", said Jeanette.

" Apparently the calendar has some message Nick gave to us, something to do with the killer, I know who killed him", said Simon.

" So what now", said Jeanette.

" I am going to reveal the culprit, as soon as we have everyone here, I'll get the suspects, while you get Lilly, she may need to hear this", said Simon.

* * *

An hour went by, Simon, Jeanette, Lilly and the six suspects all stand in the exact room Nick was murdered.

" Now as you may not know, I have made some deductions, I then came to a conclusion to who did it, Nick died on Sunday at noon", said Simon.

" It came to you six, you each had a motive for killing Nick, John, he hid drugs at your house and your dad nearly disowned you for it, however, I interviewed your dad saying that Nick told him the truth before he died so your motive was gone so your pretty much innocent", said Simon.

" Graham, Nick switched your test results to his costing you your scholarship, however your teacher said you redid the test before Nick's death because Nick convinced her, so your motive is also gone", said Simon,

" So out of the six of you he did pretty much fix two of his mistakes, the other four he didn't, he didn't write that down on his journal because he was going to call Lilly first saying his goodbye and then write them down, that's why we put you two on the suspect list", said Jeanette.

" But as for the other four he didn't make amends so they still have their motive, Alice, Nick cheated on you with a girl named Chelsea, and told everyone you were the cheater, however you said you were at the mall at the time of Nick's death, Brittany was with you as well so I know you were telling the truth, so that still leaves Oliver, Sara and Ella", said Simon.

" Sara, Nick pulled a humiliating prank on you, care to tell me what it was", said Simon.

" I rather not discuss it in front of everyone else, it's personal", said Sara.

" Okay, and also you said you were at home at the time of Nick's death, I called your mother, after I left the cafe to interview you, and she said so too, so you are telling the truth", said Simon.

" Ella, Nick stole something from you and sold it, mind telling me what is was", said Simon.

" My mothers ring", said Ella.

" And Oliver, Nick crashed your car on the school statue and blamed it you, how much did you have to pay to repair the statue you didn't break", said Simon.

" $35,000", said Oliver.

" Also you said you were at School at the time of Nick's death, and Sara you said you were at the zoo, well, Nick was pronounced dead on Sunday at Noon, both the zoo and school closes on Sunday so you both are lying to me", Simon then held up the calendar.

" And also I looked at the calendar and as it turns out Nick didn't drop dead, when the killer left, Nick used his last bit of strength to grab the calendar and mark down a code.

The first of October is O, the third of July is L, the forth of April is I, the third of November is V, the second of December is E, and the third of March is R, and what do those letters spell, OLIVER", said Simon.

Oliver's eyes widened.

" Yep Oliver, you have been caught, Nick didn't tell the truth, so that gave you your motive, plus after he died stuff has been missing in his house, you've been selling his stuff to help you pay the repairs of the statue", said Simon.

" Yes it was me, the day before his death, he said he would help me pay off the damage, he said he would give me $25 a week, was he expecting me to pay off it all, because of what he did, it was just him then the damage would be repaired in about 26 years and 11 months, however, I've been informed that they will sell one piece of my stuff every week, so first the TV, then the table, etc until the damage is paid off, I told him to tell the truth but he said he was saving his money to leave to college at another state, I wasn't going to let him off like that, so I killed him, and sold as much of his stuff as I can to pay off the damage and also to keep my stuff from being sold, I would have gotten away with it too, if weren't for you", said Oliver.

" Sadly you won't", said Simon.

" Won't I", smirked Oliver evilly, he then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jeanette.

Lilly then went to the phone about to call the cops.

" Don't touch the phone, remember who I'm pointing the gun at, now here is how it's gonna go down, I will be leaving, and if anyone dares to follow me, she dies", said Oliver.

" What are you going to do with her", said Simon.

" Lets just say you two won't be seeing each other for a long time", said Oliver, he then grabbed Jeanette and left the room.

John ran to the door only to find it locked.

" What the hell is the point of threatening us not to follow him when he's just going to lock the door", said John.

" So he killed Nick, and is going to get away with it as well as kidnapping Jeanette", said Sara.

" Oh don't worry, before I called you all here I called the cops telling them about Oliver, I also remembered his license plate, so they'll be after him in no time", said Simon.

" Not unless he steals someone else's car", said Alice.

Simon then checked out the window seeing Oliver and Jeanette, in Oliver's car.

" Nope he's in his car, we got him", said Simon.

* * *

And just like that, the cops came by, Simon told them everything, they followed the car, found Oliver, arrested him for murder, and attempted kidnapping on Jeanette.

A few weeks went by, Simon was at the graduation ceremony, achieving his diploma.

While everyone was at the party celebrating, Simon went outside with his drink in hand, Jeanette then approached him.

" You earned that diploma you know, after solving a case like that you did", said Jeanette.

" Thanks Jean, to be honest, I actually thought he committed suicide to, only for a few seconds after I saw the phone", said Simon.

" There's still something I don't get, if Nick didn't commit suicide, why did he give Lilly that message", said Jeanette.

" Don't tell Lilly this but Nick was really breaking up with her, turns out he was still the same ignorant douche bag he always was", said Simon.

" But he does have a heart inside not completely made of stone, I mean he did make amends with a lot of people", said Jeanette.

" Only because he had to, I think he had a feeling something like this would happen, so he made a list in his journal of people he wronged, and one by one made amends with them, that only left six others, and after knowing it was Oliver who shot him, he grabbed the calendar and used the marker to put down a code, and dropped dead holding the calendar, so we can't miss it", said Simon.

" And also, if Nick was still moving after he got shot, he still could've been the one placing the gun back on the cradle", said Jeanette.

" Think again, an autopsy showed two bullet wounds, one to the lower vertebrate, paralyzing him below the waist, the second was on the chest, killing him", said Simon.

Simon then looked out at the city.

" I solved one crime, and I am also an official detective, out there there is a lot more crime waiting to be solved, and I am ready to begin solving them soon", said Simon.

 **And there you have it, another one-shot finished, and on a special** **occasion.**

 **TODAY IS MY FOUR YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON FANFICTION.**

 **Four amazing years of doing stories, and it still feels like it was only yesterday.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	2. the grudge

**Hello everyone, I am back with another one-shot, I am now making a one-shot series of chipmunk detective, I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Summary:** _One by one, Brittany's friends from high school have been getting killed, once every day, and Simon must find the killer before Brittany becomes the next victim._

It has been a year since college, a year after Simon's first case, and now he is officially a detective.

Afterwards he has solved a few more cases, and things were just like normal.

That was then and this is now, the year 1992 it was Monday at Simon's apartment, 22 year old Simon Seville was in the kitchen making his coffee, waiting for his phone to ring, expecting another case, he went in the lounge, sat down on the couch, turned the TV on, and it showed a program, he began to drink his coffee, the phone then rung, Simon answered it.

" Hello...okay...wait what...oh dear...I'll be on my way", Simon then turned the TV off, and left his apartment.

He arrived at a park where a car crash occurred, Jeanette and Brittany are there as well.

" What are you two doing here", said Simon.

" It's my friend in there, Angela, she's dead", said Brittany.

" Is she your friend from high school", said Simon.

" Yes", said Brittany.

" I'm so sorry Britt", said Simon, wrapping his arms around Brittany.

" I am here to comfort Britt", said Jeanette.

" What about you", said Brittany, after the hug was broke.

" I came to investigate", said Simon, he then approached the car and looked inside.

" What's to investigate, she must have been drink driving", said Brittany.

He then got his head out of the car and turned to Brittany.

" I might not be a mechanic, but I do know what's inside a car, Angela must have been murdered", said Simon.

" How", said Jeanette.

" Look at the road, she was coming down it was she, from a hill, to the tree where she crashed, if you were driving down a hill what do you do", said Simon.

" Use the brakes to avoid crashing at the bottom", said Brittany.

" And as you may look at the car, you can see the brakes are missing, of course she wouldn't be that stupid doing that sort of thing herself, somebody else must have done it", said Simon.

" Who would be that stupid doing such a thing", said Brittany.

" I don't know, in case I might be wrong and she was drink driving, I need a full Autopsy on Angela, see if there is any alcohol", said Simon.

* * *

It was now Tuesday, Simon was in his office in his apartment waiting for the autopsy to be sent to him, around lunch it came and he read the autopsy on Angela, then Jeanette came in.

" Well you're home early", said Simon.

" I got the rest of the day off", said Jeanette.

Ever since they graduated, Simon and Jeanette moved in together, the same thing happened with Alvin and Brittany, as for Theodore and Eleanor, they are still living with Dave.

" How was the autopsy", said Jeanette.

" As it turns out there is no trace of alcohol in Angela, so she was murdered", said Simon.

" but who could have done a thing like this", said Jeanette.

The door then knocked.

Jeanette answered it.

It was Lilly, girlfriend of Nick who was killed in Simon's first case, and Jeanette's best friend.

" Hey Lilly", said Jeanette.

" Hey, I heard about Brittany's friend, I sorry for her loss", said Lilly as she came in.

" Don't worry about, I don't know who would do such a thing, we must know who has a grudge against Angela", said Jeanette.

Then Brittany came in.

" Oh hey Brittany, what happened", said Simon as he discovered the look of Brittany's face.

" It's Priscilla, she's dead", said Brittany.

" Another one of your friends, two of Brittany's dead in two days, what's going on in this world", said Simon, they left the apartment.

* * *

The four arrived at a lake where Priscilla was carried out into a body bag.

" She couldn't swim, she drowned", said Brittany.

" I could bet she was murdered too", said Simon.

" She was", said Brittany.

" How did you know", said Simon.

" You see that old lady over there", said Brittany, pointing at an old lady setting on a bench talking to a cop.

" Yeah, I also know her, she walks here every week", said Simon.

" Well, she witnessed the murder, that a hooded figure pushed Priscilla into the lake", said Brittany.

" I bet the person who killed Priscilla was the same person who killed Angela", said Simon.

" What makes you think that", said Jeanette.

" Face it, two of Brittany's friend have been murdered on two different days, someone must have a grudge on these two, Brittany do you know anyone who does", said Simon.

" I don't know", said Brittany.

" Whatever the grudge is, and whoever is holding it, it's a really big case, and I'm taking it", said Simon.

* * *

It was now Wednesday, Simon was in his office, going through some notes.

Jeanette then came in.

" Something wrong Jeanette", said Simon, after looking at Jeanette's worried face.

" Another one of Brittany's friends is dead", said Jeanette.

" The third time already, three deaths in three days, this must be a record", said Simon.

He got up and left the office.

* * *

They arrived and the apartment of the third victim, the room was trashed.

" What was the girls name", said Simon.

" Her name is Jennifer", said Jeanette.

" How did she die", said Simon.

" She hung herself, this is the rope that killed her", said Jeanette, handing him an untied rope.

" Has someone untied this or was it found this way", said Simon.

" Someone found it this way, the first person who came in saw rope marks on her neck", said Jeanette.

" But he didn't see her hanging there right", said Simon.

" Well no", said Jeanette.

" Well then she didn't hang her self, and by the looks of the room", Simon then pointing around the room that's been trashed, "there looked like there has been a struggle, someone must have strangled her".

" Are you sure", said Jeanette.

" How about I check the footage of the security cameras to see if I'm right", said Simon.

They arrived at the security room, and checked the computers.

" Outside Jennifer's room, and here we go, a hooded figure went in, 5 minutes later he went out, and, the first witness then came in one minute later, that hooded figure was the same one that old lady was talking about with Priscilla's case, all three murders of Angela, Priscilla and Jennifer are done by the same person, I need to talk to Brittany", said Simon.

* * *

Simon approached to Brittany's apartment, knocked on the door, and waited, Brittany then answered.

" Hey Simon", said Brittany.

" Hey, may I come in", said Simon.

" Of course", said Brittany, Simon went in and sat down on the couch.

" Have you heard about Jennifer", said Simon.

" Yeah", said Brittany.

" First Angela, then Priscilla, now Jennifer, all three of them are your friends, are you sure you don't have an enemy", said Simon.

Brittany then hesitated.

" Well", said Simon.

" Well there is this one person, her name was Mary", said Brittany.

" I don't know her", said Simon.

" Because you, Alvin and Theodore were out on a tour in Europe for three months, during that time at school we had a new student, I can't remember her last name, but I know her first name is Mary", said Brittany.

" What happened", said Simon.

" Me, Angela, Jennifer, Priscilla and my other friend Christina were the five cheerleaders, it was just us five until Mary joined in, the other four didn't want her on the team, and I only thought the squad was great with just us five, the four were planning on doing a prank, I had to join in because I was worried I'll get the same treatment", said Brittany.

" What did you do", said Simon.

" It happened at the girls lockers, Mary was taking a shower, I did something I regretted big time, we took away her clothes and ran off with them, leaving her half naked in the locker room, we hid her clothes in the gym and hid at the corner waiting for her to show up", said Brittany, tears was starting to leak from her eyes.

" Go on", said Simon.

" Thankfully for me, she made it through the hall without being seen and entered the gym, she found her clothes tied to a bag and went to them, the bag was tied to a rope, one of the girls pulled down on the rope raising the bag so she couldn't reach it, then the basketball players came in, five of them, including her crush John", said Brittany.

" What happened next", said Simon.

" All of the jocks was just laughing at her, including John, us girls then showed ourselves and joined in the laughter, even me, I felt stupid doing so", said Brittany.

" You could just see how embarrassed she was, exposed in front of her own crush, who was laughing at her, I messed up", said Brittany.

" So is that it", said Simon.

" No, the jocks and us girls were forced not to reveal any of it, also no one found out we did it, except for Mary, she told on us, and we got a week in detention the next day, I found out one of the girls took a bunch of photos of the scenario, and stuck them on the school board for everyone to see, she became an outcast afterwards", said Brittany, with more tears coming out, " She lost everything, her scholarship, John, even her parents have been ignoring her, and it's all my fault".

Simon then wrapped her arms around Brittany as she continued crying, after a minute it stopped and they continued talking.

" I guess we now know you and Christina better watch out, Mary might strike on one of you two next", said Simon.

" It could not have been Mary involved on the killings", said Brittany.

" Well she has a huge motive", said Simon.

" But she's dead", said Brittany.

" Wait what", said Simon.

" You heard me, one month before you came back, she committed suicide, crashing her car off the hill in the ocean, all they found was a syringe, a knife and rope", said Brittany.

" how did she die", said Simon

" There has been five possible causes of Mary's death, the rope shows she probably hung herself in the car, the syringe had poison in it, there was also a knife with her blood I think, the car did crash over the hill, and she might have still lived when was in the sea, but drowned", said Brittany.

" What about the body", said Simon.

" They couldn't find it, and they also called off the search after six months of trying to find it and declared her dead", said Brittany.

" But they didn't find the body, so she could still be alive", said Simon.

* * *

It was Thursday, Simon was going through some notes, trying to find out more about Mary, he does know Mary has a birth scar on her left arm shaped of the letter M, that's why her name was Mary.

" Whoever Mary is, she could be in this town disguised as another person, luckily this scar she has is our clue, if I find that scar, I will find Mary", said Simon

Jeanette then came in.

" Let me guess, Christina or Brittany", said Simon.

" Christina, but how did you know it was going to be her, and what do you mean by Brittany.", said Jeanette.

" Because for the past four days all four of Brittany's friends have died, all have been responsible for the prank on Mary, who I believe is the killer", said Simon.

" But isn't she...", Jeanette got cut off.

" Dead, I know Brittany told me, but I have a theory she isn't, where is the body of Christina", said Simon.

" Christina got carried out, from a cafe", said Jeanette.

" Well let's go and investigate, I think I know what's happening", said Simon.

* * *

Two hours later Simon and Jeanette returned home with a couple of files.

" The autopsy showed she's been poisoned, there was poison in the cup she was drinking from", said Simon.

" So one the waiters have done it", said Jeanette.

" No, I think I know who's been behind all this", said Simon.

" Who", said Jeanette.

" Remember when they assumed Mary was dead, we now know she isn't because they didn't find the body, but those five causes of her fake death were put there for a reason, she was making a message for the five cheerleaders, including Brittany that she was going to get them one day in future, and that day is now", said Simon.

" What do you mean", said Jeanette.

" The car represented Angela's death when she crashed, the ocean represented Priscilla's death when she drowned in the lake, the rope represented Jennifer's death when she was strangled with the rope around her, and the syringe with the poison in it represented Christina's death with the poison in the coffee, that still leaves the knife, and you also know who is still standing right", said Simon.

" No, you don't mean", Jeanette's eyes widened.

" Yep, Brittany's next", said Simon.

" When", said Jeanette.

" Well Angela died this Monday, Priscilla died on Tuesday, Jennifer died on Wednesday, and Christina died today on Thursday, which means that Brittany is going to die tomorrow on Friday getting stabbed to death", said Simon.

" Not unless I do something about it", Jeanette said, her knuckles clenching.

" You mean not unless we do something about it", said Simon.

* * *

It is now Friday, 1:30 at noon to be exact and both Simon, Jeanette are with Brittany at her apartment.

" Can you guys tell me, why are you being over protective", said Brittany.

" What would you say or do if I said Mary isn't dead and is out to get you", said Simon.

" I would probably freak out", said Brittany.

" Okay, Mary's not dead, she's out to get you", said Simon.

Brittany's eyes widened.

" How is that possible", she said.

" Face it, for the past four days, your friends have been killed by the same object's she faked her death with, what's left is the knife, and she is going to get her last victim today, which is you", said Simon.

" What do I do, Alvin won't be back until the next three hours", said Brittany.

" We will stay here", said Simon.

" Oh wait I can't, my shifts in half an hour", said Jeanette.

" Can you convince them for a day off", said Simon.

" I can't somebody called in sick, so I'll have to work until 6, I'm sorry Brittany", said Jeanette, she then left the room.

" Okay well, I will stay here then", said Simon, then his phone rang.

He answered it. " Hello...oh hey Dave...okay...alright be there in a sec", said Simon.

" That was Dave, he want's me to pick him up from the store, his car broke down, I won't be back for an hour", said Simon.

" So it'll just be me till then", said Brittany.

" Okay, now Brittany, I want you to listen to me when I say this, until I return, I want you to keep that door locked, don't let anyone in", said Simon.

" Will do", said Brittany.

Simon then left the apartment, Brittany then lied on the couch and watched a bit of TV, 15 minutes later, the door knocked, Brittany looked through the peephole and found Jeanette's friend Lilly.

She opened the door.

" Hey Lilly", said Brittany.

" Hey Brittany, may I come in", said Lilly.

" Sure", said Brittany.

Lilly then sat down on the chair.

" I heard about Christina, sorry for your loss", said Lilly.

" I'm fine, what brings you here", said Brittany.

" I came to check on you, I heard about Mary, Simon told me she's still alive", said Lilly.

" I know, hang on a minute, how did you know about Mary, Jeanette didn't meet you until we started college", said Brittany.

" Again, Simon told me, as well as she might go after you with a knife today", said Lilly.

" Simon wasn't meant to tell anyone about that, he was suppose to...", Brittany's eyes then widened and she turned around and saw Lilly standing up holding a knife.

" You're Mary", said Brittany.

" Yep, you're correct, I had to disguise myself as another person, make friends with one of your sisters to gang their trust and yours, after four years of plotting it was finally time for me to strike", said Lilly.

" Look Mary, I'm sorry for what I did, I was really going to apologies four years ago after that incident, I didn't was any of that to happen either", said Brittany.

" Well you could have stopped them, if you did then I would not have been humiliated in front of John, but no, you were just laughing like the rest of them", said Mary.

" Look, that was four years ago, can we just forget it all, I'm really sorry, but you didn't have to kill them", said Brittany.

" Oh, do you really think just because it was a long time ago, I wouldn't forget, do you think I would let you get away with it, do you even think I would let it all go, thinking I was over it, no, thanks to your little stunt you cost me my scholarship, I would have had everything, my scholarship, John, but you took that away from me, and now you're gonna pay", said Mary, she then leaped at Brittany, knife at hand, then Brittany felt a hand pull her out of the way making Mary crash at the wall.

Brittany looked at her rescuer, it was revealed to be Simon.

" I thought you were with Dave", said Brittany.

" It was a set up, I thought I said not to let anyone in", said Simon.

" I thought Lilly didn't count, I trusted her, well I did when she was Lilly", said Brittany.

Mary got up and then faced Simon.

" Well Simon, are you surprised I'm not Lilly", said Mary.

" Yes and no, I wasn't expecting it but I had a few suspicions that you we're Mary", said Simon.

" How so", said Mary.

" Well for three reasons, first, after you faked your death, we met Lilly, and not in my life have I seen the two at the same place, secondly you have been giving Brittany a few glares every once and a while behind her back as Lilly, up until now I thought I was seeing things, but I wasn't, and Thirdly you had a scar on your arm shaped of the letter M, after discovering you keep wearing a long sleeved sweater, I got suspicious about you, and now I discovered you are Mary because you have blown your cover, just by showing that message of yours four years ago, warning the girls that you were coming after them", said Simon.

" Yeah, you caught me I killed Angela, Priscilla, Jennifer and Christina, and I am going to kill Brittany, and you can't do anything about it", said Mary.

" You're right, I can't do anything about it, but she can", said Simon, pointing behind her.

Mary turned only to feel a vase smash on her head, and she dropped to the floor unconscious, Brittany looked to see Jeanette.

" That's for using me", said Jeanette.

" Jeanette, what about your shift", said Brittany.

" Just like Simon, it was a set up, I now work night shifts this week I sneaked through the window into this closet and waited till her back was facing me, then I just crashed the vase onto Mary", said Jeanette.

" You do realize you owe me $90 for that vase", said Brittany.

Simon then approached Mary, grabbed her hand, pulled down the sleeve of her sweater, and looked to see the scar, shaped of the letter M.

" Case closed", said Simon.

* * *

And just like that the cops came in, Mary was arrested for the murder of Christina, Jennifer, Priscilla and Angela, and attempted murder on Brittany, she was sentence to 30 years imprisonment.

Simon was now back in his apartment watching TV again, Jeanette was with him.

" I can't believe my friend turned out to be a fake, she was just using me to try and kill Brittany", said Jeanette.

" Don't worry Jeanette, there are still other friends you have", said Simon.

" But how did you know Lilly was Mary", said Jeanette.

" I didn't, I had suspicions for several reasons, but the real reason how I found out Lilly was Mary was when I entered the apartment and saw her with the knife, that was the point of the set up, because I think Mary knows we were in Brittany apartment at the time and won't strike until we leave, so we had to make a set up so she'll think we won't be back", said Simon.

" Mary's been sentenced to 30 years in prison, right", said Jeanette.

" Yep", said Simon.

" But what will happen once the thirty years are up", said Jeanette.

" I'm a detective not a psychic, so I will have absolutely no idea", said Simon.

" What if she holds a grudge for thirty years", said Jeanette.

" She won't, as a matter of fact she might even forget who she's after, even if she doesn't forget, we'll probably be far away from her", said Simon.

" You sure know how to make me feel better Simon", said Jeanette, leaning her head on Simon's chest.

" Yeah, finally another case solved, now I can have a break again", said Simon, but then, the phone was once again ringing.

" Well that didn't last long", said Simon.

 **Well how was that, another chapter finished, after attending to a few parties I couldn't have time to make more chapters, but now I am back again and some more one-shots of this series are on there way, until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	3. the framed

**Hello everyone, it's me again, and here's another chapter of Chipmunk detective, enjoy.**

 **Summary:** _Alvin has been accused of a crime he didn't commit, now it is up to Simon to prove his brother's innocence._

Another year has past, it was now the year 1993.

It was night time, 23 year old Simon Seville and 22 year old Jeanette Miller were watching the TV.

" I'm so glad I got the weekend off", said Jeanette.

" Me too Jeanette, glad we get to have the whole night to ourselves, and we get to sleep in", said Simon.

The phone then rang.

" I spoke too soon", said Simon, he then answered it.

" Hello...What is it Alvin...Okay...I'll see you when you arrived", Simon then hung up.

" That was Alvin, he's coming in, he sounded upset", said Simon.

" It might be involving Brittany", said Jeanette.

" Whatever it is, it sounded like something that wasn't his fault, which is highly unusual", said Simon.

" Once he come's in, we might find out what's going on, it might not sound like any of our business, but at least we could try and help", said Jeanette.

* * *

Half an hour later the door knocked, Jeanette answered it revealing Alvin, he did not look happy.

" Hey Alvin", said Jeanette.

" Hey", said Alvin.

" Now Alvin can you tell me what happened", said Simon.

" Okay, you remember Logan, one of Brittany's ex boyfriends", said Alvin.

" Yeah", said Simon.

" He's returned, and him and Brittany have been seeing each other lately, I knew so, but Brittany told me they were just friends, I was okay with that, and even though I knew I was being a bit jealous, I didn't trust Logan", said Alvin.

" Okay, anything else", said Simon.

" Well tonight was going to be a special night for just me and Brittany, I went out to get some ice, and when I returned there I saw her on the bed with Logan on top of her, they were kissing", said Alvin.

" Oh my god", said Jeanette.

" I can't believe Brittany would do that, what happened then", said Simon.

" I could do was leave, I packed my clothes and left the apartment, I could hear Brittany calling me but I just couldn't look at her, after what she did, I just left away from her", said Alvin.

" I can't believe my sister would do a stupid thing like that", said Jeanette wrapping her arms around Alvin.

" We need to sort this out, it's not like Brittany to something crappy like that, I think, anyway, Jeanette, she's your sister, why don't you talk to her about it, and here her side of the story, and maybe we can come to an agreement", said Simon.

" Wow Simon, why didn't you study to become a psychiatrist or a counselor instead of a detective", said Alvin.

" I don't know, I guess back then I was interested in solving crime more than solving other peoples problems, but since this is about you and Brittany, I might help you two talk it out", said Simon.

" Yeah well until then I don't want to be in the same room as her", said Alvin, he then opened the door to the guest room of the apartment and went in.

" I'm going to call Brittany and tell her to meet me for lunch tomorrow, I'm going to call Eleanor too, I feel like this is a situation I can't do alone", said Jeanette.

* * *

Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor sat down at a table inside a cafe.

It was silent for a few minutes then Jeanette broke the silence.

" I heard about Alvin", said Jeanette.

" So you did", said Brittany.

" He was really upset when he arrived at my apartment, he wouldn't come out of his room", said Jeanette.

" What gave you the idea to cheat on Alvin with Logan", said Eleanor.

" I didn't cheat, what Alvin saw last night was a misunderstanding", said Brittany.

" Oh so he didn't see you on the bed with Logan on top of you", said Jeanette.

"Exactly, Logan was on top of me, he was the one who came onto me", said Brittany.

" Explain everything", said Jeanette.

" I knew Logan was still into me, and last night he entered my apartment, I did let him in, but I thought he changed, but he didn't he's still the same douche bag he always was, he started asking me to take him back, I told him I wouldn't because I already have a boyfriend, Alvin, I tried to tell him to leave, but then he threw me on the bed, came on top of me, and started kissing me, then Alvin came in, and saw everything and ran off, after Alvin left I used my strength to get Logan off of me, and I threatened to call the cops if he didn't leave, now thanks to him, Alvin hates me", said Brittany.

" Are you sure he came onto you", said Jeanette.

" Of course I'm sure, why would I be lying, do I look like a liar to you, don't answer that, because what you're going to say is the opposite of the truth", said Brittany.

" I was actually going to say you don't look like a liar, but as you said it's the opposite of the truth, okay then", said Jeanette.

" Look, Alvin is in your's and Simon's apartment, and now that I told you pretty much the truth, can you convince him, I just want my boyfriend back", said Brittany.

" I'll talk to him, if not me then I can get Simon to talk to him, let him hear both sides of the story, once we talk to him, I am sure Alvin will return to you, keep in mind it will take a while", said Jeanette.

" Okay, thanks Jeanette", said Brittany.

* * *

After lunch, Jeanette went home and told Simon everything Brittany said, Simon told Alvin afterwards but Alvin still isn't leaving his room, even though he's slowly starting to come round, Simon reminded Alvin that if he doesn't talk to Brittany any time soon, he might not ever see her again.

At 7:30 PM the next day Simon and Jeanette were watching TV in the living room, Alvin then came in wearing his sweater.

" Hey Alvin, want to watch TV with us", said Simon.

" No, it's been a couple of days since I last spoke to Brittany, and I think I should talk to her, sort some things out", said Alvin.

" Hang on Alvin, can't you wait until tomorrow, it's night, you don't want to be out in the city alone at night", said Simon.

" No Simon, I need to talk to her, like you said, if I don't talk to her, I might not ever see her again, besides my apartments just 10 minutes from us, I'll be back in a couple hours", said Alvin, he then left the apartment.

" I guess things can go well, once Alvin and Brittany talk it out, things will go back to normal", said Jeanette.

" But still though, he could have waited until tomorrow", said Simon.

" Well once he gets back lets hope there's good news", said Jeanette.

" Of course there'll be good news, Alvin is the one forgiving her, he's not the bad guy this time, so it is up to Alvin who decides whether or not they get back together, if he was the one who cheated then it would be up to Brittany", said Simon.

15 minutes later the phone once again rang.

" This better not be another case, at this time of night", said Simon, he picked up the phone.

" Hello.. Hey Theodore...What's going on...wait what...Okay we'll be on our way", said Simon.

He hung up on the phone and turned to Jeanette.

" That was Theodore, him and Eleanor are at the hospital, Brittany's been shot", said Simon.

" What", Jeanette gasped.

" We need to get the hospital quickly", said Simon as he picked up his coat, Jeanette picked up her coat to and the two left the apartment.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette arrived at the hospital, where they met Theodore and Eleanor, in the waiting room.

" Hey I came as soon as I heard your call, any word on Brittany", said Simon, as Jeanette and Eleanor hugged each other.

" Before you came in, the doctor said she's in a coma, luckily not a serious one, but she won't wake up until about a week or two", said Theodore.

" Who could have done something like this", said Jeanette.

" I bet it was Logan, he became sick of Brittany rejecting him he shot her", said Simon.

" He didn't, he's in another hospital bed too, also in a coma, he's been shot as well, only his injury was more serious than Brittany, he's on life support, him and Brittany were in the same room when the paramedics found them", said Theodore.

" And where the hell is Alvin, I know Brittany cheated on him and all, but not showing up at a hospital when his girlfriend is in a medical situation is just low", said Eleanor.

" Maybe he doesn't know yet", said Jeanette.

" He does", said Theodore.

" How did you know", said Simon.

" He's been arrested for pulling the trigger", said Theodore.

" Alvin wouldn't do anything like that would he", said Jeanette.

" Of course he wouldn't, Brittany may have been unfaithful to him but he wouldn't be that stupid to shoot her, I'm going to talk to the chief", said Simon.

* * *

Simon arrived at the station and spoke to the chief.

" Good evening Mr Seville, I suppose you heard you're brother Alvin is arrested", said the Chief.

" Yeah I heard, why would he shoot Brittany and Logan", said Simon.

" Well he does have a huge motive for shooting them, plus I saw him in her apartment", said Chief.

" That could mean anything, he was going to forgive her, not shoot her, I know Alvin more than anybody, more than Theodore, more than Dave more than my own biological mother, and he couldn't have done something like this", said Simon.

" I'm sorry Mr Seville, but your brother is put in custody until further notice", said the chief.

" Can I at least talk to him", said Simon.

" Of course", said the chief, picking up the keys.

* * *

Simon entered Alvin's cell.

" Simon", said Alvin, surprised when he saw Simon came in.

" Hey Alvin", said Simon.

" Look Simon, I am sure by now you know why I'm here, but I'm telling you I didn't shoot them", said Alvin.

" The chief said you had a motive for shooting Brittany and Logan", said Simon.

" That doesn't make a difference at all, I was at the apartment when the cops found me, but I came in and saw Brittany and Logan on the floor unconscious with a bit of blood coming out, what the hell was Logan doing in there anyway", said Alvin.

" What were you doing in there", said Simon.

" Because A, it's my apartment, and B, I was going to forgive Brittany, I decided it was time we made amends, even though she messed up, I still love her", said Alvin.

" Look, I now have proof from you that you didn't do it, and proof from the chief that you did, now I am going to believe you, not because you're my brother, but because I could see in your eyes you're telling the truth", said Simon.

* * *

Three days later Simon entered Brittany's apartment ready to investigate.

" I need to find some clues to begin my case", said Simon, he spotted what looked like a small punching ball, he approached it, gave the ball a punch, and it swung back onto his nose.

" Ow, son of a, what a great start proving my brothers innocence", he groaned, holding his nose in pain, he shook off the pain and continued investigating.

" If Brittany got shot, and I only see a bullet wound on her, and one on Logan, and uh ha, hello", said Simon, as he spotted something, he put on his gloves, grabbed the object, it was revealed to be a gun, he placed it in a plastic bag, and left the room.

* * *

" I found this in the apartment, it looks like the gun that shot Brittany and Logan", said Simon.

He was in the apartment with Jeanette, He was in a room called his workshop lab, at the back of his apartment, it was like a shed.

" How so", said Jeanette.

" Well a witness next door said she heard two gun shots, and let's take a look and see...ah ha, two bullets are missing, so this is the gun that shot your sister", said Simon.

" But did Alvin pull the trigger", said Jeanette.

Simon then dusted the gun to check for fingerprints and found one on the handle.

" Here we are, a fingerprint, and it isn't Alvin, so he is innocent, and I have proof, now, I'm going back to the station", said Simon.

The phone then rang.

Simon answered it.

" Hello...oh hey chief...at the hospital, okay why...Oh my god what...Okay I'll be on my way", Simon then hung up.

" Logan's dead", said Simon.

* * *

Simon arrived at the hospital, at Logan's room where the chief is waiting, a doctor was there as well.

" What time did this happen", said Simon.

" Logan's time of death is 8:07 PM", said the doctor.

" What happened", said Simon.

" Somebody turned off the life support, this doesn't look like an accident", said the doctor.

" The one who shot him also did that but it would not have been Alvin, he's stuck in the station, plus I found fingerprints on the gun and it ain't Alvin's", said Simon.

" Okay, I'll let him out ", said the chief, 15 minutes later, they reached the station, only to find the deputy with some news.

" Alvin broke out", said the deputy.

" What, what time", said Simon.

" It was exactly 8, I checked the time the second before Alvin got away", said the deputy.

" Alvin broke out of the cell, so he reach the hospital and finish killing Logan, and he'll soon be after Brittany he's now on the loose, and he needs to be stopped", said the chief.

" What about the fingerprints on the gun", said Simon.

" He could have wiped his own off", said the chief, he turned to the deputy.

" We need back up, Alvin Seville could be anywhere", said the chief.

* * *

" Why did Alvin have to break out, just as we got evidence he's innocent, now he's a fugitive", said Jeanette.

" I guess we now know Alvin could be guilty", said Eleanor.

" No, he's still innocent", said Simon.

" What", said Jeanette.

" Let's see, first of all, the fingerprints on the gun, the chief said Alvin wiped his own off to get away with the killing, but if Alvin did do that, then how did the fingerprints I discovered end up on the gun, Secondly, Alvin broke out at exactly 8 PM, it took us 15 minutes to drive from the hospital to the police station, and Logan was pronounced dead at 8:07, if Alvin was going to kill Logan pulling the life support plug, then Logan would be dead a little later, Alvin would not have reached the hospital that fast, even by car", said Simon.

" We'll we have evidence to prove his innocence, but where do you think could he be", said Theodore.

" I don't know, but as the cops are after him, we got to get to Alvin before they do", said Simon.

* * *

For the next three days, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore, went through the entire town, and city, to find Alvin.

Simon approached an alley next to Simon's apartment building where he discovered someone, it was Alvin.

" Alvin", said Simon.

" Stay back", said Alvin, pointing a knife at him.

" Relax, Alvin, I'm not going to turn you in", said Simon.

" How can I trust you", said Alvin.

" Because I trust you, I know 100% for sure you didn't kill Logan", said Simon.

" You swear", said Alvin.

" Alvin, I made a promise to bail you out, am I really going to break that promise now, up these stairs is the emergency exit, my flat is six floors up, I'll meet you there and let you in, you can't go in from the front or people will discover you and call the police, also make sure no one sees you from the other windows", said Simon.

Afterwards, Simon opened his window, let Alvin in, and inside the apartment, also shows, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor.

" Theodore", said Alvin wrapping his arms around his little brother.

" Good, now that everyone is here, Alvin, I am afraid that you are going to have to stay here until further notice, I just had the biggest evidence to release you and you break out, what were you thinking", said Simon.

" I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight", said Alvin.

" Of course you weren't, if you just stayed in the cell you would have been released, but instead you break out and you're now a fugitive, to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if they put you in solitary confinement", said Simon.

" Simon, please", said Jeanette, not wanting an argument.

" Okay, look, Alvin, I'm sorry for being harsh a few seconds ago, but please, next time you get accused of shooting Brittany and her ex boyfriend, and her ex get the life support turned off, you stay in the cell until we come and get you", said Simon.

" Even though something like that won't happen to me again, I promise I won't run out", said Alvin.

" Okay, now that phase 1 of the case on hiatus, proving Alvin's innocence, let's move on to phase 2, finding the real killer, Alvin was accused of shooting Brittany because she cheated on him right", said Simon.

" Well technically she didn't, Logan came onto her", said Eleanor.

" But Logan must have a girlfriend, he must have cheated on", said Simon.

" Whoever's Logan girlfriend is killed him, and has the nerve to blame it on me", said Alvin.

" Okay Alvin, let's not jump into conclusions yet, we don't know whether or not Logan is single, if not then we still don't know who it is or if she was the one who shot Brittany", said Simon.

" Maybe Brittany knows who did it", said Theodore.

The phone then rang.

Simon then answered it.

" Hello... Oh hey...Yeah...Okay... Oh that's great news...Okay I'll be there in soon", said Simon, he then hung up.

" It was the hospital, Brittany's awake", said Simon.

Eleanor's, Jeanette's and Alvin's eyes widened in delight.

" I thought she wasn't supposed to wake up until another week or two", said Theodore.

" Brittany's injury was the least serious so she was bound to wake up soon, Logan's however, gave him a one month coma", said Simon.

" Let's go see her", said Alvin, ready to leave the door.

" Wait Alvin, your still a fugitive, the hospital wouldn't allow you to be in the same building as her, Theodore has a point about Brittany, she might know who shot her, if we find out who, then the case is finished", said Simon.

" Theodore, Alvin, you two stay here, Jeanette, Eleanor, come with me, I think it's about time you see your sister again", said Simon.

* * *

Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor arrived at the hospital, entered Brittany room where they see her awake and well.

" Brittany", said Jeanette in amazement as she wrapped her arms around Brittany.

" Glad to see you too", said Brittany.

" Brittany, now that you're awake, maybe you can tell me everything you remember", said Simon.

" Okay, well first off, two days after Alvin left, Logan came in again, he was asking for forgiveness, I did, but then he tried coming onto me again, and I threatened to call the cops on him, and order a restraining order, then I heard a couple of shots, discovered blood on my shirt, and everything went blank for me", said Brittany.

" Did you see the one who shot you", said Simon.

" Before I blacked out I saw a person, surprisingly she wasn't in any hooded clothing, she was exposed, it was Erica, Logan's girlfriend", said Brittany.

" How did you know who Erica is", said Simon.

" When Logan returned, he introduced her to me, I have been thinking he was just using her to make me jealous", said Brittany.

" Are you 100% sure it was Erica", said Simon.

" Of course I'm sure, she was revealed completely, she probably thought we'd die we can't say anything, you can't be witness when you're dead", said Brittany.

" Then it would be a tragic for Logan, but not for you", said Simon.

" What are you talking about", said Brittany.

" Logan's dead, and I assume Erica turned off the life support, he was in a bigger medical situation than you were", said Simon.

" Oh god", said Brittany, shocked.

" Yep, and not only that, but the chief thinks Alvin killed him, and shot you", said Simon.

" What, why would that be true, what would I do to make Alvin kill m... Hang on don't answer that, I almost forgot", said Brittany.

" In case you didn't, it was because you cheated on Alvin", said Simon.

" Technically, Logan came onto me", said Brittany.

" That was what I said nearly an hour ago", said Eleanor.

" Well it now doesn't matter, you're awake, and also a witness, and that's a really good thing right now because Alvin is a fugitive, and once you show up at the station in front of the chief, and say what you got to say, and Alvin will be off the hook, and I might know for sure you two will get back together I might assume afterwards", said Simon.

" Actually Simon, the doctor said I can't leave the hospital for a couple of days, need some time to heal", said Brittany.

" Well then I'll bring the chief to you then, girls, stay with Brittany and keep a look out, now that we know Erica is the killer, Brittany is the next one to be killed, and we have no idea what she looks like other than Brittany", said Simon.

Simon then left the room

* * *

" I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back", said Eleanor, she then left.

" Hey Jeanette, you mind getting something from the vending machine", said Brittany, handing Jeanette a $5 note.

" What would you like", said Jeanette.

" Just a bottle of water, get something for yourself as well", said Brittany.

" Okay, you sure you can handle yourself for a bit", said Jeanette.

" I'm sure", said Brittany.

" Well, if Erica does come, push the emergency button behind you", said Jeanette, she then left the room.

Brittany rested for a bit, she looked to see someone enter the room.

" Hello Brittany", It was Erica, a red haired girl.

" Erica", said Brittany.

" Didn't think I let you get away with stealing Logan from me", said Erica, she pulled out a gun.

" I didn't want Logan, he came onto me, why did you have to kill him", said Brittany.

" Because I know he was using me just to make you jealous, I wouldn't allow that, if you two want to be together, be my guest, just not in this world", said Erica.

" Oh god you're more insane than Mary", said Brittany.

" Who's Mary", said Erica.

" Another person who tried to kill me last year", said Brittany.

" Too bad she didn't finish the job, now I have the chance", said Erica, she then pointed the gun at Brittany, and was about to pull the trigger when she felt a sharp pain on her neck, she then dropped to the ground, Brittany looked to see Alvin.

" That's for framing me", said Alvin to Erica.

" Alvin", said Brittany.

" Hey Brittany", said Alvin as he wrapped his arms around her.

" I'm so sorry for this, if I didn't see Logan you would not have had to deal with the cops", said Brittany.

" It's okay Brittany, I guess I shouldn't have left", said Alvin.

" What did you inject Erica with", said Brittany.

" An anesthetic, gave her a big dose to get more time for the cops to arrive", said Alvin.

" Are you worried that you might have killed her", said Brittany.

" Relax, I didn't give her that much of a dose", said Alvin.

Just then they heard a shout.

" GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR", it was a cop.

" I knew this would happen", said Alvin, he then turned around and raised his hands up to see six cops including the chief.

Simon then came in.

" Alvin, you were supposed to stay put", said Simon.

" And have Erica kill Brittany, I don't think so", said Alvin.

" So this is Erica", said Simon, looking at the unconscious girl on the floor, he then had an idea.

He grabbed his case of ink, and a small sheet of paper, grabbed Erica's hand, covered her finger with ink, and pressed it down on the paper, Simon then looked at the finger print.

" And we have a match, these finger prints match the ones on the gun, Gentlemen, I believe the case is closed", said Simon.

* * *

And just like that, Erica has been arrested for the murder of Logan and attempted murder on Brittany, has been served 25 years behind bars.

Alvin was released, been given an apology from the chief and was now on his way home at his own apartment, after sorting everything out, Brittany and Alvin are back together.

We now take place back at Simon's apartment, Simon and Jeanette were watching TV again.

" Hey Jeanette, does Brittany have anymore ex boyfriends", said Simon.

" A lot, however I'm sure most of them would move on, so I don't think we're gonna get into another situation like this for a really long time", said Jeanette.

" What about Eleanor", said Simon.

" Don't worry Simon, nothing like this case is going to happen again, it's not like in the next five seconds another ex would show up", said Jeanette.

The phone then rang.

Simon then answered it.

" Hello...Oh hey Jillian...Glad to see you too...Okay I'll see you later", said Simon, he then hung up, and turned to Jeanette, who looked a little jealous.

" You were saying", said Simon.

 **And there you have it, another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed this one, I was planning on doing this one right before I even began the second chapter, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	4. the cruise

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of Chipmunk detective, sorry this one took so long, I was hoping I finish soon, but delays, anyway here is another chapter of chipmunk detective.**

 **Summary:** _The chipmunks and chipettes go on a cruise, Simon believed it was his break but then a murder occurs, and he must solve once again another case, but this time in a different way._

Another year has passed, it was now the year 1994 and after solving cases for three years, 24 year old Simon Seville has earned the whole summer off, 23 year old Jeanette Miller also had the summer off as well.

Simon and Jeanette were in there apartment, they were enjoying their summer off.

" I think we should do something this month, make the most of our break", said Jeanette.

" I'll think of something", said Simon.

The door knocked, Simon answered it, revealing Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor.

" Hey what are you guys doing here", said Simon.

" Did you get the summer off", said Alvin.

" Yeah, I have", said Simon.

" And Jeanette as well", said Theodore.

" Yeah, why", said Simon.

" So do we", said Eleanor.

" That's great, but why are you telling me this", said Simon.

" I have a proposal to make, next week, a cruise ship called the Slianeot is coming here, and for two whole weeks go on a great voyage, I asked Brittany if she was willing to go, she said yes, I asked Theodore and Eleanor if they want to come with us, they said yes, I'm asking if you are willing to come, get the whole gang together", said Alvin.

" Well, we do have the summer off all of us, and we're all old enough to take care of ourselves now, plus if there's one thing I deserve right now and that's a cruise, so I'm going to say yes as well", said Simon.

" Me too", said Jeanette.

" Excellent, you do owe me $1000 each of you though", said Alvin.

" What, why", said Simon.

" I already bought the tickets", said Alvin.

Simon then went to his wallet when Alvin stopped him.

" You don't have to pay now, wait until when we get back", said Alvin.

" Okay", said Simon, putting his wallet back in his pocket.

* * *

One week later, the chipmunks and chipettes were packing, because it was now time to leave for the cruise.

After packing Simon, Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette and Theodore met with each other at the dock, then they arrived at the ship, the Slianeot.

Once they went in they looked around the whole place and could believe how beautiful the place was

" It looks so much better than the picture in the brochure", said Brittany.

" I can't believe I am in a ship so beautiful", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, I can't believe it either, let's head to our cabins", said Simon.

" Which one is it", said Eleanor.

" The ones on the sixth floor, we decided to go halfway and go for the three star cabins", said Simon.

" The ones with a window, because I think the four star ones have a balcony", said Alvin.

" I was hoping we have the five star ones, they have a double deck, like and actual house, bedrooms on floor 8, what do they have on floor 8 anyway other than the first class rooms", said Brittany.

" The staff quarters, for staff, and a shop from what I have heard", said Simon.

" At least we didn't use the one star, cabins they are just bunk beds, and the two stars have actual beds, neither has any windows", said Theodore.

They arrived at their cabins, Theodore and Eleanor took the cabin in the middle, Alvin and Brittany took the one on the left, Simon and Jeanette took the one on the right.

* * *

At night, the chipmunks and chipettes were at there table eating dinner.

" How about that, a night with just us six, and we still have another 13 to go", said Theodore.

" I can't believe how this place ain't as expensive as I thought, look at the bright purple carpets, the dark green curtains, the pearl white table cloths, and that golden chandelier", said Jeanette.

" Quite a nice luxurious treat, it's definitely worth it", said Simon.

* * *

After dinner each couple went back to their own cabin.

Alvin and Brittany watched TV in theirs, Theodore and Eleanor also watched TV but Theodore ordered an ice-cream sundae for the two, and Simon was reading a book and Jeanette was watching TV, after an hour they all fell asleep.

The door then knocked knocked a couple hours later..

Simon answered it, it revealed a man in his late 50's.

" What can I do for you Ben", said Simon, knowing the man is first mate of the ship.

" I know you're on vacation, but, I am sure this case is serious, I was hoping you would solve it", said Ben.

" Whatever it is, right now I am on my break, plus I'm tired, it's midnight", said Simon.

" Alpha's been murdered", said Ben.

" The, captain Alpha who is in charge of this ship, now I'm listening", said Simon.

" I'll tell you more once we reach the security room", said Ben.

* * *

They arrived at the security room and Ben looked through the footage on the computers.

" We have the captain thrown overboard, but was long dead before that", said Ben.

" Do you know who did it", said Simon

" It wasn't a guest that's for sure, it was a worker and there are only six workers than were on duty that night, Muriel the Librarian, John The housekeeper, Buck the Janitor, Roxie the Singer, Alex the Chef and Jordan the Bartender", said Ben.

" Okay, what killed him", said Simon, looking at the six possible weapons on the table, a knife, a gun, a rope, a gold club, and bottle of poison and a blowtorch.

" It could be any of them, the killer threw the weapon in a pile, and I found it along with five others, but it was hard to tell which was the weapon, and the captain could be dead in any of the six rooms that are the only rooms opened at the time of death, the library, the bar, the theater, the dining room, the lounge or the casino", said Ben.

" I think I know the answer, it was Colonel Mustard with the candlestick in the conservatory", said Simon jokingly.

" Now's not the time for jokes, not only you have to find the culprit, but you must find out the weapon and the scene of the crime", said Ben.

" I only agreed to take the case finding the killer, not take part in a Clue game", said Simon.

" How about I make you a deal, you find the room and weapon along with the killer, then I'll let you and your girlfriend Jeanette spend the rest of your time on this ship in the five star cabin for the same price as your previous cabin", said Ben.

Simon, then thought about it, then said.

" Have my brothers and Jeanette's sisters come in the cabin with us and we have a deal", said Simon.

" Okay fine, we don't have much of the five star cabins occupied anyway, just return to me at 0600 hours, that's the time when some of our guests come in for a coffee, none of our guests know about this and I believe it should stay that way", said Ben.

" May me and Jeanette use the staff room", said Simon.

" Sure, why", said Ben.

" Just going to go through some stuff, plus I need I cup of coffee myself, since it is now over midnight", said Simon.

" Sure", said Ben.

* * *

Simon went back to his cabin, woke Jeanette up, they entered the staff room, Simon grabbed a pen and a notebook.

" Okay, six suspects, six weapons six rooms", said Simon, writing down on the notebook.

" What was the point of waking me up in nearly the middle of the night, just to play some game", said Jeanette, yawning a bit.

" This isn't a game, captain Alpha is dead, I going to find the killer, I need your help for this", said Simon, as he continued writing down on the book.

" What are you doing", said Jeanette.

" Writing down the possibilities of what happened, like I said six suspects, six weapons, six rooms, so that's like 6 cubed, there a 216 different possibilities of what happened, one of them is true", said Simon.

Jeanette looked at the notebook.

" How funny do you think it would be if did just one guess right now, say it was the janitor with the gun in the lounge, and we got it right", said Jeanette.

" Really funny because it is a rare chance of being true, 1 in 216 to be exact, but there is a 1 in 6 chance the captain died in the lounge, we'll check the rooms first, and if we find the room the Alpha died in and the weapon used, we could find the killer because of fingerprints and footprints and stuff like that, every time we enter a room, we'll leave with better chances of solving the case, we'll start with the lounge", said Simon.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette entered the lounge and they began to look around.

" What a lot of paintings", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, Alpha must have come here to watch this big TV here, because it shows the football match every week, while he was watching TV someone must have come in and killed him", said Simon.

" Hang on, if the captain died here, wouldn't there be witnesses, you know, because the place would have a lot of people and wouldn't be empty not even for a minute", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, I forgot, none of the guests are aware that a murderer is on this ship, there was no way the captain got killed here without being seen", said Simon, he then pulled out his notebook and with his pen crossed out the possibilities that involve the killing taking place in lounge.

" We now have 180 possibilities left", said Simon.

" Why do you also have to find the rooms and the weapon, you only need to find the killer", said Jeanette.

" Not my idea, First Mate Ben told me to do so, he said he'll give us the first class rooms if we agree", said Simon.

" I thought you were okay with the cabin we have", said Jeanette.

" I am doing it for you, besides if Alvin or Brittany find out I turned down an offer of a lifetime I'll never here the end of it, they're invited too, if the case is solved, along with Theodore and Eleanor", said Simon, he then looked at the book.

" There are still five other rooms left, I am going to have a look at the bar, even Alpha goes there for a drink every once and a while", said Simon.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette arrived at the bar.

" Since we are talking about the bar, if this is the scene of the crime, then there are big possibilities Alpha was poisoned, and it might be cause by the Bartender", said Simon.

He looked around the table.

Just then, the bartender, Jordan came in, he was a man in his late 20's.

" Sorry the bar is closed", said Jordan.

" Oh, I'm not ordering anything, just checking the place out", said Simon.

" Yeah, hours ago the place was crowded with people, glad they're cleared away before it closed", said Jordan.

" Did captain Alpha come here hours ago", said Simon.

" Uh no, he has his own drinks in a fridge in his cabin", said Jordan.

" Well it was nice talking with you", said Simon.

" Hey you're one of the chipmunks right", said Jordan.

" Yes, i'm Simon, the smart one of the group, we we're formally a band, but we still perform occasionally, just because we have our own careers doesn't mean we're retiring as the band", said Simon.

" Well it's nice I finally see you, have a drink, it's on me, you too Janet", said Jordan.

" It's Jeanette", said Jeanette.

" Oh sorry", said Jordan, he then poured two Margarita's.

" Thanks", said Simon, as he and Jeanette, picked up a glass each and left the bar.

Once they were out of ear shot, Simon whispered to Jeanette.

" Don't drink it, it might be poisoned, or drugged", said Simon.

" How can he", said Jeanette.

" Well he did give it for free, that sounds suspicious, especially when he's a suspect, plus if he is the killer, then he might know we're onto him", said Simon.

" Can we at least examine the drinks", said Jeanette.

" Okay, we will, let's place them in our cabins and we'll examine them after we find our weapon and scene of the crime, maybe this drink can be evidence Jordan is the killer", said Simon.

" If the bar had people in it there was no way the captain died there without people knowing, according to Ben, none of the guest have any idea about this, I guess the bar is crossed out", said Simon, crossing out the possibilities of Alpha's death taking place in the bar.

" So I guess we have 144 possibilities left, I am sure when it was empty at some point the bartender left the bar for a few minutes, most likely to kill Alpha, but we'll get to that part later, there are still four locations left, I am going to check the Dining room", said Simon.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette arrived at the dining room.

" The captain has a private dining room for him and his crew, someone could come in and kill him while he's alone", said Simon, he began to examine the place.

A chef then came out, it was a man in his early 50's.

" Hey guys, what are you doing here, this is the captains dining room", said the chef.

" We're on an investigation, what is your name", said Simon.

" Tyrone", said Chef Tyrone.

" Well Tyrone, is your friend Alex here", said Jeanette.

" Uh no, the kid's off duty, he's from 8 at night to midnight, I'm from Midnight to four in the morning", said Tyrone.

" Wait, you work alone", said Simon.

" Yeah there are six chefs here, we each take a different shift, I'm the midnight to four, I get breakfast ready for the four to eight chef Beverly, I make the pancake dough, she cooks it, I wrap the sausage and bacon, she fries it, that sort of thing, from eight to noon, not only that chef Ned serves the breakfast, he prepares for lunch as well, from noon to 4 in the afternoon, chef Henry take over, he continues serving lunch which ends at 1 in the afternoon, he also starts setting up the food for dinner, you know, peeling the potatoes and chopping them, and it's up to the four to eight at night chef Harriet to either mash, bake or deep fry em, Henry marinates the steak she cooks it, he makes the cake dough, she bakes it ETC, then from eight to midnight Alex takes shift and cleans up, at it continues in a 24 hour circle", said Tyrone.

" Why do you cook alone, you are aware there are 300 guests here, so that's like over 300 pancakes for you to prepare", said Simon.

" Oh that's okay, not everyone likes pancakes you know, and why we work alone is maybe because this ship is on a tight budget, plus it can help with our hospitality experience", said Tyrone.

" Well, what about Alex, and the cleaning, you're telling me he has 1000 plates, cups, bowls and cutlery to clean, in four hours", said Simon.

" Well technically it's 950, and yes, in four hours, however he uses this", said Tyrone, and then he lead Simon and Jeanette in the kitchen and pointed at a machine.

" What is it, a dishwasher", said Simon.

" Yep, just switch it on, wait for it to charge up and we begin cleaning, we put the dirty laundry from one side, and once it comes out the other it's clean", said Tyrone.

" So as long as Alex continues with the machine, he'll be done", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, just as long as there is no slacking off, or he'll be done after four, if he left the machine on without using it, it will crash, plus if he left work after the end of the shift he will lose his job", said Tyrone.

" Okay, well thanks for showing us the machine", said Simon, he and Jeanette then left the kitchen.

" Okay, the captain doesn't have dinner at the same time as the guests, maybe he's busy or something, or either he has it earlier of later", said Simon.

He looked through the captains schedule.

" Okay 5 AM he wakes up, has breakfast at 6 AM, has lunch at 11:30 AM, plays shuffleboard at 3 PM, he eat's dinner at 6 PM, for the guests dinner starts at 7, he gets here one hour early, so he could not have died here, I guess 144 went to 108", said Simon, crossing out the options showing the captains death at the dining room.

" That still leaves the Casino, Library and Theater, let's check the library", said Simon.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette then arrived at the Library, and two story room from floor six up to floor seven.

" Okay, Jeanette you check here, I'll check up the stairs", said Simon.

He went up, Jeanette looked around the place herself, seeing if there is any clues.

" Hey Jeanette, come up here", said Simon.

Jeanette walked up the stairs and saw Simon.

" What is it", said Jeanette.

" I don't think the captain died here", said Simon.

" How", said Jeanette.

" If the captain died up here the killer would have to drag the body down stairs and out the door which is the only way out", said Simon.

" But couldn't the killer use the fire exits", said Jeanette.

" That's the problem, there aren't any, and if the captain died here, how did the killer drag the body down and out that door without being seen, somebody could have seen them, especially the librarian, Muriel I think her name was", said Simon.

" But what if Muriel was the killer", said Jeanette.

" Same thing, somebody could have seen her, so I guess the library is off the list, there are still 72 possibilities left half of them take place in the casino, the other half is in the Theater", said Simon.

" Which one do we go to", said Jeanette.

" We'll toss a coin, if it shows heads will take the Casino, if it shows tales we'll take the theater", said Simon, he tossed the coin up in the air, and it landed on the ground.

Simon looked at the coin and it showed tails.

" The Theater it is", said Simon.

They went down the stairs and left the Library.

" Still though, why on earth wouldn't there any fire exits in the library, especially up the stairs", said Jeanette.

" This ship is on a tight budget, after paying bills, repairs and wages, there ain't much money left over for stuff like this, I'm sure once they have enough money they make an exit up stairs in the library", said Simon.

* * *

They arrived at the theater, the captain has his own private seats to watch every show.

" I've checked that the show goes on from 8:30 to 9:30, the captain was last seen here, he was watching the show, and then someone kills him everyone is distracted by the music, they wouldn't have witnessed anything in this private room, plus the casino is crowded, if the captain died there, then there would have been witnesses, but thanks to the music, there are no witnesses", said Simon.

" So the captain died here", said Jeanette.

" Looks like it, let's check the footage", said Simon.

He and Jeanette then went back to the security room, and looked through the footage.

" Ah ha, the captain was thrown overboard at 9 PM, the show was still going on there, I guess we found the scene of the crime", said Simon.

" But what about the casino", said Jeanette.

" I'll just say it, there would have been witnesses", said Simon.

He then looked at his notebook.

" There are still 36 options of what happened, all say the Alpha died in the Theater, but we still have no idea who kill him and with what, we're now going to move to phase 2, finding the weapon", said Simon.

He then looked at each weapon.

" There's a knife, gun, poison, rope, golf club and blow torch, one of these things killed him, luckily for us once the sailors find Alpha we'll investigate on the body and find out what killed him, it could be any weapon, even the gun, the music in the theater was so loud they couldn't hear the gun shot, let's wait until the body's recovered", said Simon.

* * *

Moments later around 4:30 AM, an emergency raft returned, they have found the body, it was of a man in his early 60's.

Simon looked at Alpha very carefully.

" He isn't burnt, so the blowtorch is off the list", said Jeanette, Simon then crossed off the blowtorch.

" So that leaves 30 possibilities left, okay let's take off his top, see if there is any wounds", said Simon.

Jeanette took off Alpha's jacket and Simon took off Alpha's shirt, Simon examined the front and back

" I can't see any knife wounds so the knife is off the list, so that means we have 24 possibilities, but I can't see any bullet wounds either, so the gun is also off, so that means we have 18 possibilities left", said Simon crossing off the knife and gun.

" And I can't see any rope marks on his neck so the rope is also not the weapon, so we have 12 possibilities left", said Simon finally crossing off the rope.

" So that leaves the poison and the golf club, by the looks of the bottle of poison it looks like it hasn't been opened yet, so it couldn't have been that", said Jeanette.

" And also by the looks of his head he was hit with a blunt object, and the golf club does have a dent on it, I think I have found our weapon", said Simon, holding onto the golf club.

" The golf club, ouch wouldn't that give him a concussion or something", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, even though a whack in the head with this is pretty lethal, there are chances that didn't kill him, either it did, or it knocked him out, giving the killer time to drag Alpha's unconscious body to the balcony and throw him overboard, either way this is the weapon we're looking for", said Simon.

* * *

" We have have six possibilities left, all say Alpha died in the Theater, and a gold club was used, but each say a different suspect, we have now finished phase one and phase two of the case, now it's time to do phase three, find the culprit", said Simon, walking down the hall with Jeanette.

" How about we check the footage, maybe there's something we missed", said Jeanette.

So Simon and Jeanette went into the security room and looked through the security footage on the computer, after a few minutes of looking Simon's eyes widened.

" Jeanette, tell Ben and our suspects to meet us at the stage of the Theater, I think we found our culprit", said Simon.

* * *

Soon Ben who is now Captain, the new first mate Charlie who was once Ensign but is now first mate and is a man in his late 40's, Simon, Jeanette, Jordan, Roxie a girl in her mid 20's, Muriel a lady in her late 60's, Buck a man in his late 40's, Alex a boy in his early 20'a and John a man in his early 30's, and a few other sailors are on the stage of the Theater.

" Okay I better make this quick, in 15 minutes some of our guests will be here, they are already waking up I think, there is a reason why I called you here", said Simon.

" What", said Ben.

" I found our killer", said Simon.

" Oh Brilliant, do tell", said Ben.

" Well, after Alpha died, there were 216 different stories to what happened, one of them was true, after looking at each weapon, investigating each room, and made a lot of deductions, it has been narrowed down to six, they have a lot in common, but with a different ending, here is what they tell, Alpha arrived at his private balcony in the Theater, watching the show, after the show was halfway finished, someone comes in, with the golf club in hand, and whacks him on the head, afterwards they dragged the body to the balcony outside the ship, and threw him overboard", said Simon.

" Wow, we now know what was used to kill him, and where it took place, but who did it", said Charlie.

" Each of the six story's are different, one says Muriel did it, one says Alex did it, one says Buck did it, one says Jordan did it, one says John did it, one says Roxie did it...", Simon was cut of.

" How could it be me, I was performing", said Roxie.

" If you let me finish I would have let you be, you were performing, I know, we were all there watching you, singing 1920's Jazz songs, so how could you kill him if you were performing, you're not a suspect", said Simon.

" Thank you", said Roxie.

" So we still have 5 suspects left", said Jeanette.

" Not for long, Jordan, you said at the bar you were busy, and the captain wasn't there, I can agree you're telling the truth on the second one, but if I know that you're 100% telling the truth that the bar busy I'll let you go, how do I know you're telling the truth, it was when you gave me that margarita drink, let's say you are the killer, and if that's true then you would know I'm onto you, and to avoid getting caught you poison me", said Simon.

Jordan's eyes widen in shock.

" How could you think that", said Jordan.

" Look don't worry, I took a sample on both the drinks and they were not poisoned or drugged, I drank it, nothing happened, so that's all the trust I need to prove your innocence, sorry for the accusation", said Simon.

" Okay", said Jordan.

" So we are now down to four", said Jeanette.

" Yes, now Alex", said Simon.

" Yeah", said Alex.

" Your friend Tyrone told me about the machine, he said if you left it on without using it it'll break, if you were the killer the machine will be busted, and even if you turned it off killed Alpha and turned it back on it will take a while for it to recharge, and according to your work, you have a lot of dishes to do, and you cannot slack off if you want to finish before the end of your shift, plus if you were caught leaving your work, you would lose you job, so it couldn't have been you", said Simon.

" So that leaves three suspects, Muriel, Buck and John", said Jeanette.

" Well, we got to take John off the list, he was going to each cabin folding the new towels placing them in, you were also busy, so you no longer a suspect, so we still have two but that's about to change, Buck was also on duty cleaning the pool", said Simon.

" So that means we have one more suspect", said Jeanette, looking at Muriel.

" No I didn't", said Muriel.

" Well even though you can just close your library, kill Alpha and return, it ain't you that's the killer", said Simon.

" So we now have zero suspects", said Jeanette.

" Oh we still have a suspect, we had seven suspects to begin with, and I deducted six", said Simon.

" So then who's the last suspect", said Jeanette.

" Ben", said Simon.

Ben's eyes widened.

" What makes you think it was me", said Ben.

" Well, I checked the computers and found an early footage of you and Alpha arguing, apparently he slept with you wife, that's one motive, another is you were wanting to take over as captain, but you couldn't as long as he is around, and the third is this", said Simon, holding a pink slip, " He was going to fire you, but only the two of you knew that, and to make sure you keep your job and take charge, you killed him".

" Hang on, if Ben was the killer, why isn't he a suspect", said Jeanette.

" The thing was a setup, by him, he may have lead me to the scene of the crime, and the weapon, but he tried to frame one of the other six to throw me off the scent, I'm the detective, so I am the one who decides who's a suspect and who isn't, that was what had me in suspicion, I was more suspicious of this being a set up when Ben made it look like a Clue game", said Simon.

" If you knew this was a set up all along, why didn't you do anything about it earlier", said Jeanette.

" It's because so I can catch him without him noticing, if he knew I was onto him he would take drastic actions so he wouldn't get caught", said Simon.

" And I'm taking actions now", said Ben, pulling out a gun, pointed it at Jeanette.

" Nobody moves or she gets it", said Ben.

Simon looked at the ground, and at a lever, after making a few quick calculations in his head, he stand in front of the lever.

" Hey take me down, I'm the one who busted you", said Simon.

" You shut it", said Ben.

" Oh what a coward", said Simon.

" Okay you're asking for it", said Ben, he pointed the gun at Simon, and pulled the trigger.

Luckily in time Simon was able to dodge the bullet, and the bullet went straight to the lever, which made the lever turn, and suddenly a trapdoor Ben was standing on opened, causing him to fall through a hole, he dropped his gun, at the time, Charlie jumped down after Ben, and cuffed him.

" Ben you are under arrest for the murder of Alpha", said Simon.

So Ben was pulled out of the hole, and the other sailors carried Ben to a brig.

" He will stay in the brig until a helicopter comes by and picks him up", said Charlie.

" So now what", said Simon.

" I guess I'm the new captain, now Ben said if you solved the case he'd give you a reward, the rest of your voyage in the five star cabins, you and your family, for the same price as your previous cabin", said Charlie.

" Well I now know he set me up, so I guess the cabin isn't available", said Simon.

" I wouldn't think that, you did find out you were set up, and you did get the true killer behind bars, I guess I let you guys have the five star cabin, only if you six share the same one", said Charlie.

" I guess we have a deal", said Simon.

* * *

At noon, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, Simon and Jeanette packed there stuff, leaving their old cabin, and began to move up to their new cabin.

" I can't believe you got us to this cabin, how were you able to do this", said Alvin.

" Long story, consider this the repayment for buying the tickets", said Simon.

Jeanette then approached Simon.

" Charlie called and said a helicopter will be on it's way at 0400 hours, 4 AM, until then Ben is staying in the brig", said Jeanette.

" Good, I guess now that we've taken care of a case, especially on our holiday, I deserve a huge break", said Simon, then he approached a hammock and lied down on it.

" Simon, at the Theater when you stood in front of the lever dodging the bullet, what made you do that, what if he didn't hit the lever", said Jeanette.

" Then I guess he would keep shooting until he did hit the lever or run out of bullets, then I'll tackle him and take him down", said Simon.

" But what if he shot you", said Jeanette.

" I had a bulletproof vest on, I came well prepared", said Simon, just then Theodore came in.

" Hey Simon, no time for napping, we're going to play a game, you interested", said Theodore.

" I guess one game wouldn't hurt, what are we playing, monopoly", said Simon.

" Nope", said Theodore.

" Tag", said Simon.

" No", said Theodore.

" Charades", said Simon.

" Nope", said Theodore.

" Well then what", said Simon.

" I was thinking we tried something different", said Theodore, picking up the game, Simon looked at it, revealing to be Clue.

" I guess I'll play", said Simon.

" Awesome", said Theodore, he then left to head for the coffee table to set the game up.

" First I solve a case that's like the game, and now I play the actual thing", said Simon.

 **Well how was that, another chapter finished, now that I've finished this one I can get started on some more stories, sorry it took so long, I just try to make each chapter longer than the previous one, which is pretty difficult, but I have finished, now I can begin the next one, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	5. the party

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of this story, now this one is based on Agatha Christie's "And then there were none", I got nothing else to say but, as usual, enjoy.**

 **Summary:** _Simon and Jeanette were invited to a dinner party with eight strangers Simon finds familiar, after each guest dies one by one, Simon discovers one of them is the killer._

Another year has gone by, it was now the year 1995, it has been four years since 25 year old Simon Seville became a detective, and he can remember his first case like it was yesterday.

In his apartment, Simon was going through some mail in the living room in the lounge, he opened an envelope and it showed an invitation.

" Look at this Jeanette", said Simon.

Jeanette entered the living room.

" What is it", said Jeanette.

" This note says we're both invited to a party it say's tonight at 6 PM we must attend to a party at this place", said Simon showing a photo of the house.

" That looks like the hill near Dave's place", said Jeanette.

" It is, odd, but nice house though, the party is a dinner party, and due to the weather we'll have to pack up to spend the night there", said Simon.

" Who's it from", said Jeanette.

" Some guy named Rivole", said Simon.

" So should we attend", said Jeanette.

" I'm not sure, this could be a trick of some sort", said Simon.

" Doesn't look like it, I heard there were some rich people there, maybe the invitations in someone's honor in might be your honor for solving a lot of cases", said Jeanette.

" How about we toss a coin, heads we go, tails we don't", said Simon.

He tossed the coin he picked up from the table and it landed on heads.

" I guess we're going, it's noon now so it'll be six hours from now, so we'll start packing", said Jeanette.

" I guess, but I still have the right to be suspicious though, I mean we have been invited on such a short notice", said Simon.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette arrived at the house, it was colossal.

" How rich, it had to be up a huge hill though", said Simon.

Just then another car arrived and a man in his late 20's stepped out.

" You must also be a guest, I'm Rick", said Rick.

" Simon, and this is my girlfriend Jeanette", said Simon.

" I know who you two are, your part of the chipmunks, and chipettes", said Rick.

" Yep, we still tour, but we also do our own careers, Jeanette's a doctor and I'm a detective, what about you", said Simon.

" I'm a fireman", said Rick.

" Awesome", said Simon.

Just then another car came, and two people came out, a man and a woman both in there mid 30's stepped out.

" Are you also the guests", said Simon.

" Yep, I'm Josh and this is my wife Betty", said Josh.

" I'm Simon and this is my girlfriend Jeanette", said Simon.

" And I'm Rick", said Rick.

" I'm a doctor, Simon's a detective and Rick's a fireman, what a you two", said Jeanette.

" I'm a mechanic", said Josh.

" And I'm a singer", said Betty.

Just then, two more cars came by, a man in his 60's came out of one, and a woman in her 50's came out the other.

" You must be some more guest, what are your names", said Simon.

" I'm Colonel George, I'm a retired soldier", said George, the man.

" And I'm Mildred, and I am an accountant", said the lady, Mildred.

" Really, I was originally going to be one myself", said Jeanette.

" And, and you two should also buy a razor and shaving cream, you look like you haven't shaved in a decade, you look like animals", said Mildred, then she walked off to meet the other guests.

" She doesn't know who we are does she", whispered Simon to Jeanette.

" I guess not, maybe she hasn't bought the records", said Jeanette.

Then another car came by, and it showed two younger people, in there early 20's, a boy and a girl.

" What's up people", said the boy.

" Are you another couple of the guests", said Simon.

" That's right, I'm Matt, and this is my girlfriend, Amanda", said Matt, pointing, at her girlfriend.

" Hey Y'all", said Amanda waving at Simon and Jeanette.

" Are you college students", said Jeanette.

" That's right, I'm a football student, training to be in the team, Amanda's my cheerleader", said Matt.

" hang on, I know that vest your wearing, I think you two are in the same college me and Jeanette went to", said Simon.

" Oh yeah I know for a fact we did, I saw you, your girlfriend and your brothers and sisters on a framed portrait, you're the chipmunks right", said Matt.

" That's right, we're part of the chipmunks and chipettes, but we each have different careers as well", said Simon.

" Yeah I know, you solved your first case there, don't you remember me and Amanda, we were the jury members", said Matt.

" Oh yeah, four years ago at court, there were seven members of the jury, you were two of them but you were both between 18-20 at the time", said Simon.

" Yep", said Matt.

Just then, one more car came by and a man in his late 20's came out.

" Hey everyone, who is the host of the party", said the man.

" I don't know, they haven't turned up yet", said Simon.

" Are you detective Simon Seville", said the man.

" Indeed I am, who are you", said Simon.

" I'm Nick, I'm a fan at your work", said Nick, shaking hands with Simon.

" As a detective or a singer", said Simon.

" Both", said Nick.

" What do you do, what career, I heard the careers from the other guests but I haven't heard one from you yet", said Simon.

" I'm a chef", said Nick.

" Okay, is that all the guests, or do we have a few more coming", said Simon.

" I think that's it", said Rick.

" I think I know the reason Rivole invited us, maybe it's because he admires our careers", said Jeanette.

" Well let's go inside, I think Rivole is waiting for us", said Simon.

* * *

They arrived inside the mansion, and looked around, they spotted a note on the table and read from it.

" The note said that Rivole won't be here until half past nine, and it will be nine when dinner starts, Nick, Rivole says you are free to use to kitchen and show off your gift of cooking", said Simon.

" But can I start at half past seven, I need some time to unpack", said Nick.

" Where are our rooms anyway", said Matt.

" The note says our rooms are upstairs to the left hall, there are seven rooms, room A is Ricks, room B is mine and Jeanette's, room C is Georges, room D is Josh's and Betty's, room E is Mildred's, room F is Matt's and Amanda's, and room G is Nick's", said Simon.

" How about we unpack and meet here at half past seven", said Rick.

" We'll do that", said Simon.

* * *

The time was now half past seven, after unpacking everyone met in the living room, except for Nick, he was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

On a couch Simon looked at each of his guests, he can't help but feel like he remembers them, he knows two of them, but the other six he's still clueless.

He went to the kitchen where Nick was cooking.

" Hey Nick, need help there", said Simon.

" Of course, can you peel those potatoes for me please", said Nick.

" Sure", said Simon.

He then peeled the potatoes while talking to Nick.

" So what's on the menu", said Simon.

" Well for starters I was thinking pumpkin soup with sour cream, the main course is roast chicken with mashed potatoes, and for dessert I was thinking chocolate pudding with custard, jelly and cream", said James.

" That sound great", said Simon.

After about an hour of cooking, Simon placed the meals on the table, while Nick is still in the kitchen, poured champagne in ten glasses that look the same.

" Okay Simon, i'll help you with the pudding", said Nick, he then left the kitchen to help Simon, a minute later a figure went in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle in it's pocket, it was poison, the unknown figure poured the poison in one of the glasses, and then left the kitchen.

* * *

It was now 9 PM, everyone sat down on the table.

" What an amazing meal", said Jeanette.

" Got to hand it to you Nick, you got some seriously cool skills", said Rick.

" I can't take all the credit you know, Simon helped", said Nick.

" Well done Simon", said Jeanette.

" Thanks", said Simon, as he picked up the glass, and drank from it, then he brought his hand to his mouth.

" Oh my god, oh my god", he said nearly looking sick, the others looked at him with worry, then he pointed at the glass and this, " This champagne is brilliant".

" Got to hand it to you, this tastes really great for an expensive drink", said Rick, drinking from his glass.

" Um, I got a question to ask, do any of you guys have something to do with a court four years ago", said Simon.

" Yeah, Me and my wife was at one four years ago, as a jury, they said something about a case of a murdered college student", said Joshua.

" Was the killer named Oliver", said Simon.

" Yes", said Betty.

" We were there too, we were also the jury", said Matt, referring to himself and Amanda.

" Me too", said Nick.

" So was I", said George.

" And me", said Rick.

" What about you Mildred", said Simon.

" I wasn't at the court that day, but I was a Neighbor of Oliver", said Mildred.

" So Simon, you still performing at bands", said Matt.

" Well we still have an equal share of performing as the chipmunks, but sadly maybe in another five or ten years from now we'll quit", said Simon.

" What do you mean by 'the chipmunks', is that another one of those other bands like the Beatles, or the Monkees", said Mildred.

" Yes and no, I am actually a chipmunk and so is Jeanette", said Simon.

" You mean you are actually talking chipmunks", said Mildred.

" Yep", said Simon.

" You two are sick, that's one of the most disgusting things ever in this planet, talking animals", said Mildred.

" Hang on, some birds can talk, and I don't hear you making a fuss about that", said Simon.

" So what, what about you, a couple of nasty talking rodents, not only that, there are six of you, what is this world coming too", said Mildred.

" Okay I understand you're a critic, but believing me, and family are an abomination, that's just low", said Simon.

" Well of course you're an abomination, you're not human", said Mildred.

" Well let me tell you something, I am what I am, and so are my friends and family, we just came around naturally, and if you don't like this universe, find another one", said Simon.

" Mildred, calm down, it's no big deal, at least they aren't evil", said Betty.

" Yeah, well what if they become rabid, yeah that's right, once the time comes they will multiply, and the human race will be no more, in a thousand years from now earth would be filled with furry's", said Mildred.

" Now I am sure that won't happen, and if it does, there will still be a human race, maybe have half the population human's and the other half chipmunks", said Jeanette.

" In my book that's the worst idea anyone has ever come up with", said Mildred.

" How about we forget about this, not everyone is happy with things being different, even if they are no big deal", said Simon.

" I guess Rivole ain't here yet, I am starting to think he doesn't exist", said George, taking a drink from his glass, then his face turned pale, and he began to choke and gag, he then dropped to the floor, foam was coming out of his mouth, he then stood still.

Jeanette went to him and placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse.

" He's dead", said Jeanette.

" Oh dear god no, who could have done this to him", said Betty.

" It's got to be Oliver, I am finally putting all the pieces together, this is his home, Rivole is an anagram for Oliver, he's broken out of jail and he's going to kill us all, run", said Simon.

The remaining nine people ran straight for the front door, only to find it locked.

" Great, he's locked us in, we're trapped", said Matt.

" What about the back door", said Joshua.

They looked around but couldn't find a back door.

" How about that, a nice mansion, and no back door, the front door is the only way out, and we're trapped, with a psycho killer in the house", said Rick.

" I feel like I'm in one of those horror films", said Matt.

" Everyone head back to the living room, somehow I feel like that's the only safe place at the moment", said Simon.

* * *

The time is now 10:30 PM, and the others are sitting around, doing nothing, neither of them had no intention of going to sleep.

" Okay, I checked the drink George had, and it was official he's been poisoned", said Simon.

" But how is his drink poisoned and the others aren't", said Matt.

" Because Nick accidentally left the drinks unattended, luckily we have the coffees secure, so nobody has spiked it with any poison", said Simon, taking a sip of his coffee.

" So now what", said Betty.

" Well, as we have a killer here, we know for sure it's Oliver, getting his revenge on us all for putting him in jail, we must all stay awake, even in here he'll kill us", said Simon.

" Forget this, I'm going to bed", said Amanda, leaving the living room, heading to the stairs.

" Best you didn't Amanda, with a killer on the loose, it's best you don't leave the pack, in most scary movies, if you are alone, you're dead", said Simon.

" Oh don't worry, I'll lock the door", said Amanda, she was then out of sight.

" Okay, Oliver is out to kill us all, he's after me for turning him in, Jeanette for being a witness, and the rest of you for voting on guilty, since the votes was unanimous, he's going to kill everyone, and he has already killed one person, I don't know what reason Oliver has for killing Mildred though", said Simon.

" How about we call the police", said Nick.

" We can't, due to the weather, all phones in this house have no signals until the weather is over", said Joshua.

" Maybe we can find a way to break the door down", said Rick.

" With what", said Nick, just then the lights went out, they all froze for a second, then they heard a bit of noise upstairs, then Nick switched the lights went back on.

" Somebody switched off the lights, there was no power cut", said Nick.

" Somethings happening upstairs, Amanda's up there", said Matt, he then ran up the stairs followed by Jeanette, Mildred, Betty, Joshua, Nick and Rick, Simon also followed, but then spotted something on the coffee table.

* * *

Matt arrived in Amanda's room, unlocked the door and spotted Amanda on the floor.

" She's dead", said Jeanette, checking Amanda's pulse.

" How could she have died", said Matt.

" I think this", said Rick pointing at a pillow.

" So Oliver came in, pushed a pillow at my girlfriends face, suffocating her", said Matt.

" It wasn't Oliver", said Simon as he came in the room.

" What do you mean", said Joshua.

" Read this", said Simon, showing a newspaper.

" It says Oliver committed suicide a month ago, if it wasn't Oliver, then who is it, there's only eight of us victims left, and the killer is still somewhere in this house", said Betty.

" Maybe the killer is one of us", said Jeanette.

* * *

It was now Midnight, after Amanda's death, everyone kept a close eye on each other.

Simon and Jeanette were in their rooms.

" If the killer is one of us, who is it", said Jeanette.

" I am thinking Mildred, you heard what she called us at dinner, an abomination", said Simon.

" If that's true, what is her reason for killing the others", said Jeanette.

" Well she is Oliver's neighbor, so she might have come to kill the others for sending Oliver to jail and made him commit suicide, I think she and him were friends or very deep companions", said Simon.

" Well we know her motives, but is there any proof she is the killer", said Jeanette.

" Well at the moment, the only two people I trust are you and Nick, who was with me at all times before George's death, Betty, Joshua, Rick and Matt I am still not sure of, but I am still in suspicion of Mildred because of her motive", said Simon.

Just then, they heard a scream.

" That sounded like it came from Betty", said Simon.

He and Jeanette got out of their room, and spotted in the hall, Betty on the floor, dead, with a knife on her back.

The others came out as well, looking at her, Joshua looked shocked.

" Joshua what happened", said Simon.

" I don't know, she said she was going to leave for a drink, and then this happened", said Joshua.

" Well we do know the killer is one of us, but we do also know one other thing, from now on, we all stick together, no separating", said Simon.

* * *

The time was now 1:30 AM, everyone gathered in the living room, after Betty's death, no one even dared to separate themselves from the group, they decided to entertain themselves with the radio battery controlled and snacks, chocolate, cheese and Pretzel sticks.

" Okay, the news said the rain will stop at 6 AM, and we do have 4 and a half hours to wait though, we're going to have to make sure we stay alive till then", said Simon.

" So what now", said Jeanette.

" Well now that we know one of us is the killer, let's try and find out who", said Rick.

" I think we'll make a list, and do some deductions", said Simon, picking up his note book and wrote down the names of the seven remaining people in the room.

" Okay, there's me, Jeanette, Matt, Nick, Mildred, Rick and Joshua, let's see if we can make some deductions", said Simon.

" Let's start with Joshua, he might be responsible on killing Betty", said Mildred.

" What gives me a reason to kill my own wife, what about you, I don't know about your motive for killing Amanda, George and Betty, but you do have a motive for trying to kill these two, after what happened at dinner", said Joshua referring to Simon and Jeanette.

" Hang on, just because I believe those two are an abomination, doesn't mean I want them dead", said Mildred.

" I know your lying, you said that we will make the human race die and continue as talking chipmunks, for all I know, you believe that and is trying to prevent it by taking us down", said Simon.

" Wait, if I were to kill you two, what would my reason be for killing the others", said Mildred.

" You're Oliver's neighbor, for all I know you must have been a very close friend or companion of him, and is plotting revenge on us for putting him in prison and got him killed", said Simon.

" Now that's not true, I hate the guy", said Mildred.

" I don't know if you are telling the truth or not, but unless we find evidence on the others, you are the only main suspect", said Simon.

Just then the lights once again went off, this time for ten seconds, once they went back on, they saw Mildred on the floor, dead with a knife on her back.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning, Simon was in Oliver's room, soon Jeanette came in.

" Hang on, Simon, didn't you say no splitting up", said Jeanette.

" Don't see what's the point, everyone else has gone separate, Nick's in the kitchen, Matt's still in the living room, Joshua's in his room, Rick's in the billiard room playing pool", said Simon.

" And what are you doing here", said Jeanette.

" Just checking for something, evidence maybe, hang on, what's this", said Simon, picking up a small scrapbook of ten pages, ten sheets of paper stapled, and colored in.

" Look at this", he continued.

" What is it", said Jeanette.

" Probably something Oliver made while he was still a kid, and by the looks of this, his childhood wasn't good, it's a storybook of ten monkeys in a tree in a jungle, nice way to draw the monkeys though", said Simon.

" What's it got to do with the murders", said Jeanette.

" A lot, let's see what the first page says", said Simon, reading the first page.

 _Ten cheeky monkeys sat down to dine, one choked on himself, and then there were nine._

" We are the ten monkey's, the tree is the mansion, and the Jungle is the hill, the river around the tree is the lock on the front door that's keeping us from getting away, when we dined at dinner, one died which was George, choking himself, even though he was poisoned, but still same thing, and there were nine of us left", said Simon.

" What does the next one say", said Jeanette, reading the next one.

 _Nine cheeky monkeys stayed up late, one fell into darkness and then there were eight._

" We stayed up late and had no intention of falling asleep, Amanda died and the light's going out made more sense of falling in darkness", said Simon, he then read the third one.

 _Eight cheeky monkeys tried to avoid heaven, one got left behind and then there were seven._

" Is that one like we are avoiding death, because if you die you go to heaven", said Jeanette.

" I guess, and one got left behind, which was Betty, which made the remaining seven of us not split up and stick together, that didn't last long though", said Simon.

" What does the next one say", said Jeanette, reading the next one.

 _Seven cheeky Monkeys picked up sticks, one got stabbed and then there were six._

" The sticks must have meant the snacks we were having, Chocolate sticks, cheese sticks, and pretzel sticks, and the stabbing meant the knife on Mildred, and now there are six", said Simon.

" So I guess this book is like a fortune teller, it's telling the past and the future", said Jeanette.

" So I guess we know what the killer is up to", said Simon, he then read the next page.

 _Six cheeky Monkeys took a dive, one drowned and then there were five._

" Maybe the next one has something to do with water, considering one drowned", said Jeanette.

" In case you're right, we stay away from water from now on, what about the other deaths", said Simon, he then continued to read the book.

 _Five cheeky monkeys sunbathed at the shore, one got burned and then there were four._

" I think it has something to do with fire, water and fire are now our enemies at the moment, until we find our killer", said Simon, he then continued reading.

 _Four cheeky monkeys swung at the tree, one fell off and then there were three._

" I think at that point when there is four of us left we stay at the ground floor", said Jeanette, she then read the next bit.

 _Three cheeky monkeys built a canoe, one sunk with it and then there were two._

" I think at that point they were trying to get out of that island, what about the other two, if one of them is the killer the other would now know for sure 100%", said Simon, he then read the next part.

 _Two cheeky monkeys knew they were done, one killed the other and then there were one._

" I think at that point the killer takes out his last victim, and we don't know how, and what happens afterwards", said Simon.

 _One cheeky monkey all alone, left the island alive and then there were none._

" Ah so there is a sole survivor in this story, and it's going to be the killer, I'm sure the killer won't kill any of us until we reach water, and then one of us drowns, we should warn the others about the killer's plan", said Simon.

Just then Joshua came in.

" Guys, come quick, Nick is dead", said Joshua.

" What", said Simon.

" How", said Jeanette.

Joshua lead Jeanette and Simon to the kitchen where Rick and Matt are, they look at the sink and saw Nick with his head in the sink full of water.

" He drowned, and by the look at the mess of the water on the floor, the killer struck again", said Rick.

Simon then pulled Jeanette to the side so he can talk to her.

" I think we should tell them, Nick's death was the fifth part of the story, six cheeky monkeys took a dive, one drowned and then there were five, now you and I along with Joshua, Rick and Matt are the only five left, you know what the next part is", said Simon.

" Five cheeky monkey's sunbathed at the shore, one got burned and then there were four, it's funny really, how could one of us get sunburned when it's still night out, and it's raining", said Jeanette.

" I think the burn won't be coming from the sun", said Simon.

* * *

The time was now 4:30 AM, it was getting cold so Joshua lit a fire in the fireplace, to warm them up.

" I guess this is now a record, in my career five deaths in one case, and the previous record was four, and they were all Brittany's friends", said Simon.

" I'll make some more coffee if you like", said Jeanette.

" No, we'll be alright, we made the plan to stick together, and it's going to stay that way from now on", said Simon.

" Okay we only have 90 minutes left, and every person dead makes us one step closer to finding the killer, if we don't find the killer soon we'll all gonna die", said Matt.

" We will find the killer, we are going to go through each other's luggage, holding hands in a circle we are going to go in each room and go through each luggage, any one who breaks the circle of trust is more likely to be the killer", said Simon.

They all hold each others hands, and walked up the stairs

They went in Rick's room, took his suitcase, then they went in Simon and Jeanette's room, took their suitcase, then they went in Joshua's room took his suitcase, then they went in Matt's room, took his suitcase, then they reached the hall and opened the suitcases.

They all looked at each other's suitcase and saw nothing suspicious in every suitcase, well nothing suspicious in four, when they opened the last case, Matt's, they found a bottle of poison.

" That was what killed Gorge", said Jeanette.

Simon then turned to Matt, " So it was you", he said.

" Hang on, some could have planted that there to frame me", said Matt.

" Tell it to the judge, we now got evidence to prove you're the killer", said Joshua.

" Hang on a second, there was only proof that I killed George, which I didn't, but what about the other four, Mildred, Nick, Betty and Amanda", said Matt.

" I found a couple of knives covered in blood, I think one killed Betty, the other killed Mildred", said Jeanette, holding two knifes out of the suitcase.

" Well then what about Nick and Amanda, what proof do you have for them", said Matt.

" We did separate, and you were the nearest to the kitchen, which was where he died in", said Simon.

" What about Amanda, my girlfriend", said Matt.

" You do have the key to her room, so you were the only one who could gain access to her room", said Simon.

" What motive do I have", said Matt.

" Well for all I know, you were only going to kill all of us except Amanda, but she found out you did it and you had to kill her", Simon.

" We can do this the easy way or the hard way", said Rick.

" How about no way", said Matt, he then ran down the stairs away from the group, Simon, Joshua and Rick followed.

They reached the living room, Matt knew he was trapped, he picked up a fire iron, and held it in front of him pointing the others.

" Stand back", said Matt.

" Matt put the fire iron down", said Simon.

" No, not until you say I'm not the killer", said Matt, just then, he tripped and fell in the fire place.

He came out screaming, all burnt, running around the place, Simon then grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher, and put out all the flames, after he doused the fire, Matt soon dropped to the floor, dead.

* * *

It was now 6 AM, the weather was over and Jeanette called 911 to get them out of here.

Joshua was in his room packing, so was Rick, Jeanette and Simon were also in their rooms packing, the first thing they are going to do once they get back home is have a nice rest.

" I can't believe Matt's the killer, I also can't believe he died a really gory way", said Jeanette.

" I guess it was part of the story of the ten cheeky monkeys", said Simon, then he froze.

" Simon honey, what's wrong", said Jeanette.

" Nothing, I just have a terrible feeling, that we got the wrong person, maybe Matt wasn't the killer", said Simon.

" What do you mean", said Jeanette.

" Five cheeky monkey's sunbathed at the shore, one got burned and then there were four, Matt was burnt in fire, the killer planned on having someone burn in fire, the real killer is still out there", said Simon.

" Oh come on Simon, if that's true, then that means it's either Joshua or Rick, and we trust both of them", said Jeanette, just then they heard a crash.

" I think I'm right, as usual", said Simon.

They ran out the room, and saw the banister busted, they went down the stairs and saw Rick unconscious.

" He's not dead, but is dying, he needs medical attention", said Jeanette.

" I think we know what this means, Joshua is the killer", said Simon.

" What", said Jeanette.

" There were four of us left, four cheeky monkeys, swinging on the tree, one fell off, and then there were three, Rick falling from the top floor makes more sense, and Joshua is the only suspect, along with you and me", said Simon.

" Where is he", said Jeanette.

" I don't know, but we got to keep a low profile until the emergency department get here", said Simon.

Jeanette stood up, just then, below her feet was revealed to be a trapdoor, it opened, dropping her down to a dark small chamber underneath, the trapdoor closed and Simon tried opening it.

" Jeanette, come on open", said Simon, just then, he turned around and saw Joshua with a gun in his hand.

" Joshua, what the hell, all this it was you, you killed everyone, even your own wife Betty, what did you do to Jeanette", said Simon.

" Isn't it obvious, three cheeky monkeys built a canoe, one sunk with it and then there were two, I couldn't find a boat, so I used the trapdoor so the word 'sunk' made sense, and now there is you and me, two cheeky monkey realized they were done, one killed the other and then there was one", said Joshua.

" Why are you doing this", said Simon.

" Oh I thought you would know by now detective", said Joshua, he then started to rub his face and what was revealed to be make up came off making him look younger, and he took off what was revealed to be a wig, Simon then realized who it was.

" Oliver", said Simon.

" That's right, the killer from your very first case, I rotted in jail for four years because of you", said Oliver.

" But your dead, didn't the paper...", Simon was cut off.

" It's fake, I made it up it can throw you off the scent, but I was aware it would make us turn against each other, I killed everyone for being members of the jury and voted unanimously, if at least one person voted innocent I would have spared that person, I killed Mildred because of the pain and suffering I have to put up with from her she had to die, and I killed Jeanette for being a witness, should've kept her mouth shut", said Oliver.

" Jeanette's not dead, and neither is Rick", said Simon.

" Oh Rick will die soon enough, and how can you be sure Jeanette's still alive, she could be dead from that fall", said Oliver.

" Well answer me this, what happened to the real Joshua", said Simon.

" Oh I killed him before the party, and had to disguise myself as him and avoid suspicion from his wife, he's dead, she's dead, they're all dead, and now it's your turn", said Oliver, pointing the gun at Simon.

" You're just wasting your time, the emergency department will be here any minute, and the cops will know you're here, and when they do, you'll be sent in solitary confinement", said Simon.

" You'll be dead before they arrive, and I'll be out of the state, because you'll be dead in three, two, one", Oliver then pulled the trigger, but Simon was able to dodge the bullet, he dodged the second bullet, and the third, and the forth, the fifth bullet hit him but he was still standing.

" Why aren't you bleeding", said Oliver.

" Bulletproof vest, duh", said Simon.

" Oh well, I'll just shoot you in the face", said Oliver, he then used his last shot, aiming it at Simon's head and pulled the trigger.

Simon was able to dodge it, only just, but the bullet did hit a portrait above the fireplace, the portrait landed on the fire, and as the flames consumed the portrait, and sparks of the fire flew onto the carpet, causing it to go off in flames.

" Oliver, where is the key, I know you locked the door", said Simon.

" Like I am going to tell you", said Oliver.

" Give me the key, and let Jeanette out, and I'll spare your life", said Simon.

" Like I'm gonna believe that", said Oliver.

" Well it's not like your gonna kill me, you don't have a weapon", said Simon, he then started to run to the kitchen.

" Why must you run", said Oliver, he then followed Simon in the kitchen, turned on the light and looked around.

" Alright Simon, show yourself, I just need to kill you and the story is complete", said Oliver, just then he saw a frying pan fly in front of him, and before he could react, WHAM, it smacked him right at the fight and he flew right out the door and dropped to the ground unconscious.

While the fire in the living room was getting worse, Simon searched through Oliver's pocket and found the key to the front door, he left the kitchen and reached the living room, he grabbed an axe and approached the trapdoor Jeanette fell in, and broke down the door.

" Jeanette are you alright", said Simon.

" I guess, luckily these cushions broke my fall, and kept me from getting injured", said Jeanette.

" Here, give me your hand", said Simon, holding out his hand, Jeanette then grabbed Simon's hand and he pulled her up.

" Let's get out of here", said Jeanette.

" Here, use this and get to the door, I'm gonna get Rick, he also still might live", said Simon.

While Jeanette headed for the front door, Simon grabbed onto Rick, who was still unconscious and carried him to the door, the place was on fire and was on the verge of collapsing, Jeanette, Simon and Rick made it out the door, just in time, the fire brigade, the ambulance, and police cars started showing up, the chief approached Simon.

" What happened", said the chief.

" Six people have been murder in that house, all caused by Oliver, he broke out of prison, this one here need medical attention", said Simon, referring to Rick.

As some fire fighters began to put out the fire, the mansion started to collapse, afterwards after the fire was completely put out, the mansion was no more, completely destroyed.

* * *

It was now half past seven at night, after returning home, Simon and Jeanette earned a nice rest, Rick was sent to the hospital, and the fire brigade are trying to find the seven bodies in the mansion.

They woke up and decided to watch a movie, they lied down on the couch in silence.

" So what happened to the real Joshua", said Jeanette.

" The chief found the body of him floating in a lake, he's also dead, as for the others, Mildred, Amanda, George, Nick, Matt and Betty, they are definitely dead but they found the bodies, as for Oliver, they couldn't he is nowhere to be found, but I do know he is dead, he was unconscious when I left the kitchen, even if he regained consciousness it would have been too late", said Simon.

" What about Rick", said Jeanette.

" From what I have heard he's in a coma, but he will pull through, in about a week but he'll live", said Simon.

" Thanks for saving me Simon", said Jeanette.

" I had to, I didn't want to lose the girl I love", said Simon.

Jeanette then planted a kiss on Simon's forehead, and then she rested her head on Simon's shoulder's, Simon wrapped his arm around Jeanette, and they continued watching their movie.

* * *

Unknown to them, a figure was walking down the hill of the mansion that was destroyed, it was Oliver, he was a bit burnt, but managed to survive the fire, getting out before it collapsed, out of an emergency exit he hidden.

Now that he's a fugitive, he's got to keep a low profile, he would have gotten a college diploma, graduated, gotten a career as a scientist and marry an attractive women, but no, he had to rot four years in prison, lost his scholarship and is now a fugitive on the run, especially after today he is considered a wanted criminal, he wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for Simon.

He decided to continue his plan and go out of state, went to Arizona, he'll stay there for a few years wait until the cops forget about him, then he'll return to California, find Simon, and finish what he had been planning on doing for four years.

" Better sleep with one eye open Simon, you won't know when, but I'll be coming for you", said Oliver.

 **Well how was that, another chapter done and as usual each chapter was longer than the previous, anyway the next chapter is going to be a special one, but I hope you enjoyed this one, and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	6. the proposal

**Hello everyone, I am back again, with another chapter of chipmunk detective, now in the last chapter I said this one is going to be a special one, well, you'll soon find out why, enjoy.**

 **Summary:** _One by one, the chipmunks and chippettes have been shot, they know someone is out to get them, can Simon find out who, and what is he hiding._

Another year has went by, it was now the year 1996, the ten year anniversary of 26 year old Simon Seville, and 25 year old Jeanette Miller being a couple, it has also been five whole years since Simon became a detective.

They were in their apartment, doing their usual morning routines, Simon was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and Jeanette was in the lounge drinking a coffee.

The phone rang and Jeanette answered it.

" Hello... Oh hey Alvin... oh really... what for... yeah we'll be there, I'll talk to Simon about it...Alright we will see you tonight", Jeanette then hung up.

" Was that Alvin", said Simon as he got out of the bathroom.

" Yep he said he and Brittany have an announcement to make, they told us to meet them at the new restaurant that was made last month, to meet them there tonight at 6, Theodore and Eleanor are coming to", said Jeanette.

" Alright", said Simon.

Jeanette then made her way back to the lounge.

" So Jeanette, are you busy with work next fortnight", said Simon.

" No, I got the day off next fortnight, why", said Jeanette.

" I was hoping we'd go out next fortnight", said Simon.

" On a date", said Jeanette.

" I guess, if it's alright with you", said Simon.

" Of course, where to", said Jeanette.

" I was thinking a picnic at the park", said Simon.

" I can't wait", said Jeanette, giving Simon a kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Simon entered his room opened his drawer and picked up a small velvet case, he opened it revealing a ring.

" I'll ask her next fortnight once we're at the picnic", said Simon to himself.

* * *

Nighttime came around, Simon and Jeanette left their apartment and arrived outside the restaurant, where Theodore and Eleanor are waiting.

" So great to see you again Jeanette", said Eleanor wrapping her arms around Jeanette.

" So great to see you again too Eleanor", said Jeanette.

" Where's Alvin and Brittany, are they not here yet", said Simon.

" They're late", said Theodore.

A minute later, Alvin and Brittany arrived.

" Hey Bro's", said Alvin, patting Theodore's back.

" Hey Al", said Theodore.

" Hey girls", said Brittany, wrapping her arms around her sisters.

" Hey Britt", said Jeanette.

" You two are a bit late, did you guys just got ready at the last minute", said Simon.

" No we got ready half an hour before we left, we got stuck in some stupid traffic jam", said Alvin.

" So are we going to go in, or are we just going to stand here with our stomach's grumbling", said Theodore.

The others just chuckled as the six started to go inside and sat down, they chatted about what they've been up to.

" Can I take your order for the entree", said a waiter once he arrived to the six.

" I will have the pumpkin soup", said Jeanette.

" Same here", said Simon.

" Me too", said Eleanor.

" I will just have the tuna salad", said Brittany.

" I will have the prawn cocktail", said Alvin.

" And I will also have the prawn cocktail", said Theodore.

" Would you all like garlic bread with your entree", said the waiter.

" Yes please", said Simon.

" Three pumpkin soups, two prawn cocktails, and a tuna salad, and for the main course", said the waiter.

" I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs", said Jeanette.

" I'll also have the spaghetti", said Simon.

" I'll have the potato bake", said Brittany.

" I'll have the potato bake as well", said Eleanor.

" I'll have the fried fish", said Alvin.

" Me too", said Theodore.

" And would you two like chips on the side with your fish", said the waiter.

" Yes please", said Alvin, and Theodore just nodded.

" So that's two spaghetti and meatballs, two potato bake, and two fried fish, what about dessert", said the waiter.

" I'll have the cheesecake", said Jeanette.

" I'll also have the cheesecake", said Brittany.

" Same with me", said Eleanor.

" I'll have the chocolate pudding", said Alvin.

" I'll also have the chocolate pudding", said Simon.

" And I'll as well have the chocolate pudding", said Theodore.

" Would you girls like the strawberry sauce on your cheesecake", asked the waiter.

" Yes please", said the girls.

" And would you boys like vanilla ice-cream on your chocolate pudding", said the waiter.

" Yes please", said the boys.

" Three cheesecakes, and three chocolate puddings, your entree will be ready in a moment", said the waiter, he then left the table.

Nearly an hour has gone by, they enjoyed their meal, and after the six have finished their desserts, it was now time for Alvin and Brittany to make their announcement.

" Okay so what are we here for, Alvin, you said you and Brittany had an announcement to make", said Simon.

" I guess now that we've finished eating, I guess it's time we made our announcement", said Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany stood up, and Brittany showed her paw where there is a ring.

" You're kidding, you don't mean", Eleanor started to say

" Yep, that's right, me and Brittany are getting married", said Alvin.

The other four stood up and went to congratulate them.

" Congratulations you two", said Jeanette.

" When did you pop the question", said Theodore to Alvin.

" Last night, we were at the beach and I proposed to her", said Alvin.

" Good on you Al", said Simon.

" Thanks Si", said Alvin.

" Does Dave know", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, we kinda told him first, yesterday, and decided to tell the rest of you, but Dave promised he kept it a secret until we told you", said Brittany.

" Still through, congratulations the both of you", said Eleanor.

" Thanks", said Brittany, smiling.

* * *

Afterwards they left the restaurant and arrived at a park they used to be at when they were young, and the had a little walk around and they talked.

The girls were at one side having their own conversation, while the boys were at the other side, having their own conversation as well.

" So Simon, when are you planning on popping the question to Jeanette", said Theodore, at a near distance from Jeanette and Eleanor.

" I don't know, maybe in the next two weeks on our ten year anniversary, or later, what about you, Theodore", said Simon.

" I don't know either, I could do it next month maybe, when we're not busy", said Theodore.

Meanwhile the girls were also talking about the engagement.

" So when are you thinking of getting married", said Jeanette.

" Next year maybe, we don't have that much money at the moment", said Brittany.

" Maybe it's for the best, save some money, but don't wait too long, I heard a couple has been engaged for ten years", said Jeanette.

" Really, that long", said Brittany.

" Yep", said Jeanette.

" Well I'm not gonna be like that, no, my wedding will be next year", said Brittany.

They continued to talk, but then suddenly, a gunshot was heard.

" That sounded close by", said Alvin.

" I think we should leave", said Brittany.

The six started to leave the park.

" What was that", said Jeanette.

" I don't know, but we now know for sure, this park isn't a great place to be at during the night, especially at this time of night", said Simon.

" I though this park was a safe place to be", said Eleanor.

" Um guys", said Theodore.

They turned to see Theodore holding the side of his chest in pain, they saw a bit of blood coming out, Theodore then dropped the ground.

" Oh crap, Theodore", said Simon, picking his little brother up who was starting to lose consciousness.

" Don't die on me, Alvin call 911", said Simon.

" I don't have my phone with me", said Alvin.

" Here, use mine", said Simon, handing Alvin his cell phone.

Alvin called 911 and requested an ambulance to arrive at the park.

Afterwards an ambulance arrived to pick Theodore up who has now blacked out, Eleanor was allowed to go in with him.

The other four, Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Jeanette took the car and drove to the hospital the ambulance took Theodore to.

* * *

The five remaining chipmunks waited in the waiting room while Theodore was in the emergency room.

" Who could have shot him, what reason would anyone try to kill him", said Eleanor.

" It must be a critic, nobody would have hold a grudge on him alone", said Simon.

" Except for the critics who despite us separately, let's just say it must be a critic who prefers the band was better off with five of us and has one of us dead or something", said Jeanette.

" Then I guess this critic believes the band should be just Alvin, you, Brittany, Eleanor and I, with Theodore lying dead in the gutter, either that or it was meant to be Eleanor dead, or you Jeanette, or Brittany, or Alvin, or even me, but the shooter missed and hit Theodore instead by accident", said Simon.

" Oh maybe it was a critic who despises us all", said Brittany.

" You might be right Brittany, and whoever the critic is, I'm going to find out who", said Simon.

" Would ya like help Si", said Alvin.

" I'm the detective Alvin, not you", said Simon.

" But I was thinking I help you beat the crap out of him when we find him, nobody shoots my brother and get's away with it", said Alvin.

" Calm down Alvin, I'm sure I'll handle it, besides I'm sure once he's in the slammer, his cell mates would beat him up for ya", said Simon.

" How could there be anyone who hates Theodore, if that guy was going to kill us one by one, Theodore would have been the last one standing, not the first one out", said Eleanor.

" Like I said, the shooter could have gone for any of us first, but missed and hit Theodore", said Simon.

" I still hope Theodore's okay", said Jeanette.

" I'm sure he will, he's a strong guy, he'll pull through", said Alvin.

Just then the doctor came in.

" How is he", said Simon.

" I got some good news and bad news", said the doctor.

" What's the good news", said Simon.

" Theodore is still alive, he'll pull through, he'll live", said the doctor.

" What a relief", said Alvin.

" What's the bad news", said Jeanette.

" He's in a coma, which will take a while for him to wake up, he's in the recovery room now, all we can do is wait", said the doctor.

" Okay, thanks", said Simon, sadly, then the doctor left, it took the five a lot of strength not to cry.

Jeanette and Brittany were able to keep it in, Alvin and Simon kept it in but didn't talk, Eleanor had her hands on her face, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

Simon then left the group.

" Where are you going Simon", said Jeanette.

" I'm going to the cafe, getting a drink, I need to get my mind of this", said Simon, heading toward a cafe near the hospital.

" I'm going with him", said Alvin, he then also left and followed Simon.

" Me too", said Eleanor, she then left her sisters, and followed Alvin and Simon.

" Should we go with them, or should we give them time to themselves", said Brittany.

" I think it's best we did, they need our support", said Jeanette.

So both Jeanette and Brittany followed the other three to the cafe.

* * *

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Brittany and Alvin sat at a cafe having a drink, Brittany and Jeanette are comforting Alvin, Simon and Eleanor.

" I just can't believe somebody shot my boyfriend, I never felt this stress when after Brittany got shot, three years ago", said Eleanor.

" Yeah, but what was different was I got accused of shooting her", said Alvin.

" Yeah well this time none of us are accused, we know it wasn't any of us, we did say it might be a critic, I think it would be best we stayed away from the public for a while", said Simon.

" Shouldn't you be doing a case of this Simon, you're a detective", said Eleanor.

" While you guys were ordering here, I called the chief about Theodore, and he said I should have the week off, I refused the offer, but he said it was an order", said Simon.

" So then who's investigating Theodore's case", said Eleanor.

" A couple of cops have been arranged to investigate the park, to see if the shooter left any evidence", said Simon.

" So until then we stay at our apartments", said Alvin.

" Yep, and Eleanor, you and Theodore still live at Dave's right", said Simon.

" Yeah, I do", said Eleanor.

" You'll stay there as well even though you're far away from the park, the killer might find you", said Simon.

* * *

The next day, they were trying to recover from what happened last night, nobody slept a wink until after 2:45 in the morning.

Eleanor wouldn't come out of her room until night time, Alvin and Simon were also silent, but only for until the afternoon.

Simon and Jeanette in the kitchen making dinner, just two hours after Simon recovered from his depression, but not completely yet.

" So uh Simon", said Jeanette.

" Yeah", said Simon.

" Do you think we should stay somewhere else other than here, after what happened to Theodore, and the park is near this apartment, I don't feel safe here", said Jeanette.

" I was thinking about it, maybe we can stay with Dave for a while", said Simon.

" Yeah like Eleanor is", said Jeanette.

" Maybe we'll call him and tell him we'll meet tomorrow", said Simon, heading for the pantry, then a gunshot was heard and the bullet went through the window.

" What the hell was that", said Simon, he looked at the window and saw nobody, then he saw Jeanette covering her chest with blood coming out.

" Oh no, not you Jeanette", said Simon as he caught Jeanette who fell.

" Si..mon..", Jeanette was struggling to stay conscious.

" No Jeanette, please don't die on me, I nearly lost Theodore and I am not going to have you in the same situation, I'm calling an ambulance, don't lose consciousness", said Simon.

He reached his phone and dialed 911, and said he needed an ambulance, while he was waiting for the ambulance he called Alvin, Brittany and Eleanor about what happened.

He then reached to Jeanette.

" It's gonna be okay, an ambulance is coming, please stay awake", said Simon.

Jeanette then placed her paw on Simon's cheek, and stroked it gently.

" I... lo...ve... you", Jeanette said before she fell unconscious.

" No, Jeanette, please get up, I don't want to lose you", said Simon, trying to get Jeanette to wake, tears were starting to come out of his eyes.

* * *

An ambulance came in less than half an hour later and took Jeanette to the same hospital Theodore was in.

Simon waited in the waiting room, and Alvin, Brittany and Eleanor arrived.

" We arrived as soon as we heard", said Brittany wrapping her arms around Simon, Eleanor did the same.

" How long has she been in there", said Alvin.

" 15 minutes the doctors said it was quite serious the wound, I thought she was going to die", said Simon.

" I thought the same thing when Theodore got shot", said Eleanor.

" Who could have done this to my sister", said Brittany.

" The same person who shot Theodore I bet", said Alvin.

After a while, the doctors have finished operating Jeanette and set her to the recovery room where Theodore is, both haven't waken up yet.

Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Eleanor went to the room where they watch Jeanette and Theodore both in a hospital bed, the doctor said Jeanette was also in a coma and isn't dead just like Theodore.

Simon wrapped his paw around Jeanette's and held it.

" I can't believe this would've happened", said Simon, he then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small velvet case.

" Is that what I think it is", said Brittany surprised.

" Yep, I would've proposed sooner, on our ten year anniversary, which was another week or two after you two got engaged, but then this happened, she get's shot, and I'm now kind of worried I might lose her", said Simon.

" You won't lose her Simon, I'm also sure she'll say yes", said Brittany.

" The first I'm going to do once Jeanette wakes up is propose to her, before I really lose her", said Simon.

" Well until then, all we can do now is wait", said Brittany.

Simon then stood up.

" We now know someone is out to kill us, Alvin, Brittany, pack your bags, we are going to stay at Dave's for a while", said Simon.

" What do you mean", said Brittany.

" Jeanette was planning that we do so, I'm going to call him, and you guy's meet us at his house in half an hour, and watch yourselves, we still have no idea who's behind all and we don't want them following us", said Simon.

" Well then how will you know who the shooter is", said Alvin.

" I just don't want to see anyone else on that bed", said Simon.

* * *

So Simon went to his apartment where a repair man was, the landlord called the repair man after finding out what happened and that his window was shattered from the gunshot and was a bit angry, but luckily not at Simon or Jeanette, the repair man was mending the window, the man left and Simon started to pack some clothes, soon he left the apartment and was on his way to Dave's house.

Alvin and Brittany also packed at their apartment, and left where they met Simon and Eleanor at Dave's house, they knocked on the door and Dave answered.

" Hey Alvin, Simon, Brittany, glad to see you three, Eleanor told me about Theodore, and she told me about Jeanette as well when she came back from the hospital, come in", said Dave.

the remaining four stayed at Dave's place until they find the culprit.

" You three are welcome to stay as long as you want", said Dave.

" We're gonna stay here until the culprit is found, luckily we're far from our apartments so it'll take a while for the shooter to find us", said Simon.

" What if he does find us", said Brittany.

" Don't worry, a couple of cops are investigating the town, until then we stay put", said Simon.

* * *

It has been a day since Jeanette got shot, and two days since Theodore, since last night, the remaining four chipmunks stay away from their place where they thought the shooter was still at.

Alvin and Brittany lay outside at the porch of Dave's house, Simon and Eleanor were playing monopoly.

" Alvin, do you think we should be out here, especially now that we have someone out to get us", said Brittany.

" Relax I'm sure we're fine, we got some neighbors here, they seem trustworthy, and if anything happens, we have witnesses", said Alvin.

" I can't believe this is happening, at one moment we are engaged, now we are fighting for our lives", Brittany.

" I'm going to check the car, I think I left something in there", said Alvin.

" Okay, once you get back, we're going inside", said Brittany.

Alvin then left the porch and went to his car, he opened it and checked to find nothing.

" Maybe I put it in my room", said Alvin, he got out of the car, locked it, and headed back to the house.

Alvin looked to see a figure all hooded up, with a mask, hiding behind a bush, pointing a gun at Brittany, she was unaware of the what's happening, Alvin knew the guy was the shooter who shot Theodore and Jeanette, well he's not gonna let this psychopath shoot his fiance, he ran towards the guy and he tackled him, their was a bit of a struggle but the guy got Alvin off of him, he grabbed the gun and instantly shot Alvin before he could get up and attack the guy again, the shooter then ran off.

Brittany then screamed

Simon and Eleanor ran out to see Alvin on the ground.

" The shooter struck again", said Simon.

" How did he know we moved here", said Brittany.

" He must be a critic and a stalker, quick Eleanor, call an ambulance", said Simon.

Eleanor then ran into the house to call 911, Simon attended to aid Alvin to keep him from losing consciousness, which isn't going well, Alvin blacked out.

Minutes later, an ambulance arrived and picked him up, Brittany, Simon and Eleanor drove to the hospital hoping Alvin pulls through.

The doctor arrived after the operation to remove the bullet.

" How is he", said Brittany.

" We got the bullet out in time so he'll live, just like Jeanette and Theodore, but he's also in a coma", said the doctor.

Afterwards, the three left the hospital, and drove back to Dave's house.

" Alright that's it, from now on, we remain inside Dave's house, the door remains shut", said Simon.

* * *

The next day, Simon, Brittany and Eleanor sat in the living room watching TV, well Brittany and Eleanor were, Simon was going through notes.

" What are you doing, Simon", said Eleanor.

" I guess the best way to catch the shooter is to set up a trap, I'm planning on one so we can catch him or her before another one of us get's shot", said Simon.

" I was thinking we wear bullet proof vests, and once the shooter strikes again, we'll chase after him", said Brittany.

" I was thinking we brace ourselves, and be on lookout for the shooter, now that he know's where we are and is bound to strike, we should be prepared", said Eleanor.

Simon then heard a click, and he looked out of the window and saw a figure pointing a gun.

" Christ, duck", said Simon, the three crouched down and a gunshot was heard and the window shattered, the figure got away, and the three got up, Eleanor however dropped down on the ground.

" Oh come on", said Brittany.

Simon turned to the window and ran out the door, and saw the shooter, trying to run, Simon tried to chase after him, but the shooter was too fast, he was gone.

Simon returned back to the house, to see Brittany trying to keep Eleanor conscious.

" You know Simon, that shooter could have shot you when you were chasing him", said Brittany.

" Like you said about the bulletproof vest, I have one on, besides he didn't shoot me, I think he was doing one victim a day kind of thing, like 4 years ago when Mary killed your friends and tried killing you", said Simon.

Soon Eleanor was picked up in an ambulance, Simon and Brittany drove with them, and they arrived to the hospital, Eleanor was then sent to the operating room so they could remove the bullet, afterwards she was sent to the recovery room and finally the doctor told Simon and Brittany just like Theodore, Jeanette, and Alvin, Eleanor is in a coma.

" It is official, we're not safe anywhere", said Simon, as he and Brittany walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Simon and Brittany sat in the living room of Dave's house the next night, Dave was out and won't be back for an hour, Simon was pacing around the room, stressed and has just about had enough of somebody shooting his family.

" I think enough is enough, for the past four days, four of our friends, siblings and loved ones have been shot and put in a coma, and by the looks of it, I'm the next one to go", said Simon.

" What makes you say that, Simon", said Brittany.

" Theodore has been shot first, then Jeanette, then Alvin, and then Eleanor, we have ourselves a little pattern, there two reasons why I think I'm next, first off the shootings have been in a gender pattern, Theodore's a boy, Jeanette's a girl, Alvin's a boy, Eleanor's a girl, I'm a boy, you're a girl", said Simon.

" What's the second reason", said Brittany.

" The second reason is the couple's pattern, let's say Theodore and Eleanor are group green, me and Jeanette are group blue, and you and Alvin are group red, Theodore's green, Jeanette's, blue, Alvin's red, Eleanor's green, I'm blue and you're red, so you are actually going to be the sole survivor, which meant I kind of new Eleanor going to be the next one out", said Simon.

" So tomorrow I'll be out", said Brittany.

" I was thinking we do something now before another one of us goes, I could be wrong with my theory, he could just shoot you and make me the sole survivor", said Simon.

" I think I have an idea", said Brittany.

* * *

Ten minutes later a figure approached the house, it was the culprit, the shooter, ready to take out the next target.

The shooter approached the window spotted the two chipmunks at the other side, the window was messed up so he couldn't see much it was blurry, but he can see a chipmunk figure in blue, and one in pink.

He aimed the gun at the blue figure assuming it was Simon, and pulled the trigger, then everything went black for the culprit after he felt a pain on his head.

* * *

The culprit woke up and was tied to a chair, his mask was off and he was revealed, a man in his late twenty's, he looked around the place, it looks like he's inside a shed.

" Who are you", said Simon walking towards the man, Brittany showed next to him.

" I thought you were dead, I shot you", said the man.

" More like you shot a dummy dressed as me, which is why you didn't expect me to show up behind you and knocked you out, now I won't ask again, who are you", said Simon.

" My names Don", said Don.

" I suppose you're a critic, I accept the fact that we have critics but killing us", said Simon.

" I wasn't killing you because of being a critic", said Don.

" Well then why did you shoot my brothers, and my girlfriend, and my girlfriends sister", said Simon.

" I did it because you six ruined my life", said Don.

" What did we do", said Simon.

" You existed, you started becoming a band, in the town where I come from, everyone there hated you six, expect for me, I kept my obsession of you six a secret, all your albums, records, and a VHS of your latest film "The Chipmunk Adventure" which I watched every four months, I've kept hidden from them, and then they discovered my stash, my girlfriend left me, my parent's disowned me, I was even forced to leave the town", said Don.

" Wow, now that's what I call being a critic", said Brittany.

" I was thinking to myself if I kill you six everyone back in town will take me back", said Don.

" Of course you would, you used that gun to take out all six of us", said Simon.

" Exactly, as I have a very skillful aim, I would use that six bullet gun out all six of you, one chipmunk per bullet, I was originally going to take you six out alphabetically so Alvin first, then Brittany, then Eleanor, then Jeanette, then you, then Theodore, I aimed it at Alvin at the park, but Theodore got in the way and took the bullet, so I made the change of plans and take you out in reverse alphabetically", said Don.

" Which means Simon was the next victim before Jeanette, then she would be out, then Eleanor, then me, then Alvin, but why did you shoot my sister", said Brittany.

" You can blame Simon for that, I had the gun aimed directly at him, and just as I pulled the trigger, he moved out of the way, giving the bullet to Jeanette", said Don.

" Oh so you decided to pin it on me, but about Alvin, and Eleanor", said Simon.

" Well after I shot Jeanette I decided to leave you and Eleanor be, and go for Brittany or Alvin, I chose Brittany but Alvin got in the way and was about to expose me, so I had to shoot him next", said Don.

" What about Eleanor", said Simon.

" Well after discovering I have made a gender pattern I decided to leave you be for now and shoot either Brittany or Eleanor, and have the other the sole survivor after I shoot you, I also decided to make a pair pattern Theonore, Simonette, Alvittany, that's why I decided to take out Eleanor next, then you and then Brittany", said Don.

" Well you do realize you wasted a bullet and have only one left, which means you would use it on one of us, and let the other go", said Simon, holding the gun Don used and pointed it at Don's arm

" You do know the bullet is still in there, I can pretty much pull the trigger, and have us both even for what you did to my Brothers, my friend, and even my girlfriend, who I was going to propose to be my wife, but I'm not going to shoot you, because I would risk making you die of blood loss, and that would make me worse than you, plus I want a case that doesn't involve a dead body", said Simon.

" What do you mean", said Don.

" Out of my six favorite cases, this one being one of them didn't involve murder, attempted maybe, but no one has been killed, unlike the other five, one being my very first case, the other involved saving my soon to be sister in-law Brittany from being killed from a psychopath who held a grudge against her, my third case also involved Brittany, saving her from a jealous girlfriend, my forth case took place on the Slianeot cruise and the fifth took place in a mansion and the murderer there was the murderer in my first case", said Simon.

" Wait, you're a detective, oh crap", said Don.

" Damn right 'oh crap', you know what this means, attempted murder on four victims, if I had it my way I'd give you 10 years imprisonment for every victim you shot, giving you a good 40 years, but it's up to the judge to decided how long you get", said Simon.

The they heard sirens.

" I called the cops while you were still unconscious, I'm sorry for what you've been through", said Simon.

" What was I supposed to do to get my town to appreciate me again", said Don.

" You have been a fan of us, and they didn't appreciate you, I know somewhere in there you still adore us, love our music, our TV show, even our movie, if they don't like it, they can just rot in that town, not like it's gonna last anyway", said Simon.

" Yeah, I guess I could have just moved to a different town and found someone who also adored you, if only I brought my own money with me before they kicked me out", said Don.

" Well now that your starting to adore us again, and I know for a fact you didn't want any of this to happen, even though I won't forgive you for what you did to my family for a while, I guess I can go easy on you, but just remember this once you are released, don't let anyone take away your desire for us, plus I think it's for the best you forget about your family and your town", said Simon.

Later on, the police arrived and arrested Don.

" You are under arrest for attempted murder, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you", said the chief who was their with the other cops.

Don was then handcuffed, and lead to the police car, it then drove off and Don was gone.

Simon and Brittany watched as the car disappeared from their sight.

" So now what", said Brittany.

" Well before they left, the chief told me a private trial is going to take place in court in a couple of days, he said I'll need to show up because I'm technically a witness, and I have the evidence to put Don behind bars for 30 years", said Simon.

" Did you say you were going to go easy on Don, even though he shot Jeanette", said Brittany.

" I knew he didn't want any of this to happen, believe me, I am pissed off enough hoping he does go to jail, for shooting my girlfriend, but he was the only one who felt guilt in the history of my cases, the other crimes the culprits just try to get themselves out of it, like Mary and Erica, they tried to kill you, and I know for sure they still do, and I still remember a lot about Oliver trying to kill me last year for putting him behind bars but died trying", said Simon, still unaware that his first case culprit Oliver is still alive.

" So Don no longer has the urge to try to kill us", said Brittany.

" Yeah, he still adores us, even at the times he shot our family, that's why it took him a while to do it, he just didn't want to, he was only doing it for his family, so they'll accept him again, but I am sure they won't, because they'll know he'll have regret", said Simon.

* * *

2 days later the trial commenced and Simon kept his word and went easy on Don, he original sentence was going to be 35 years imprisonment, but instead got 15 years, with possible chances of parole.

After Don was taken away, Simon and Brittany left the court, and chatted while they were on their way to Dave's, now that their trouble is over, they can move back to their apartments.

" Are you sure you made the right choice Simon, to go easy on him and give him only half of his original sentence", said Brittany.

" Yeah, I did, he didn't deserve to go through worse than he did at his home, I would've gone too easy and only let him have 5 years or something, but he did shoot Alvin, and Theodore and Eleanor, and especially Jeanette", said Simon.

" So now that the shooter is found, I guess we go back to Dave's pack up our stuff and head back to our apartments", said Brittany.

" I guess we do, Brittany, now that you and Alvin are engaged, are you planning on moving to an actual house", said Simon.

" I had thoughts of it, and Alvin and I decided to save our money not only for the wedding but also for the house, we'll buy one after the wedding, I'm definitely not going to spend the rest of my life in an apartment", said Brittany.

Just then the phone rang, Brittany answered it.

" Hello...oh hey...yep...oh really...thank you...okay be right there", Brittany then hung up, Simon saw the excited look on Brittany's face.

" It was the hospital, Theodore woke up an hour ago, Jeanette woke up 45 minutes ago, Alvin woke up half an hour ago, and Eleanor woke up 15 minutes ago", said Brittany, wrapping her arms around Simon.

" I knew they wouldn't leave us", said Simon.

Simon and Brittany arrived at the hospital.

They went to the rooms where they see the four awake.

" Jeanette", Simon said in joy as he wrapped his arms around Jeanette.

" Alvin", said Brittany, she also hugged Alvin.

" What happened", said Theodore.

" We'll explain everything later, let's just say we found the culprit, the one who shot the four of you, and he's arrested", said Brittany.

" Did you figure out his motive for trying to kill us", said Eleanor.

" Let's just say he was a fan of us, but his family aren't", said Simon.

" So you're saying his family forced him to kill us", said Alvin.

" No, they disowned him for liking us, and he thinks they'll take him back if he killed us", said Simon.

* * *

A week has gone by, after Eleanor, Jeanette, Theodore and Alvin woke up, they had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days to recover, after they recovered, they left the hospital, Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Jeanette moved back to their apartments, and things we starting to go back to the way it was like before the incident, so now that Alvin and Brittany are engaged, it will take some time for them to be married, but they're saving up for it.

At the hill of the park, Simon and Jeanette sat down having a picnic, they were watching the sunset.

" So beautiful", said Jeanette, resting her head on Simon's lap as she watched the sun go down.

" Yep, you could say that again", said Simon.

" After what we've been through the past couple of weeks, we deserve a break, especially a chance to admire the sunset from here", said Jeanette.

" Agreed", said Simon.

" So about that guy who shot us, Don was the name you told me right", said Jeanette.

" Yep", said Simon.

" What do you think will happen when he gets out", said Jeanette.

" Well I doubt he'll try to kill us again, maybe we might consider him our friend, I made an agreement that I'll visit him, every visiting days in the jail, which is always on the first Monday of every month", said Simon.

" What about his family, don't you think they're gonna do something about it, even if it's not for Don, but for themselves, trying to kill you", said Jeanette.

" I'll ask Don on my first visiting day which town his family lives in and stay away from it, and if we get into a situation like that again, that town is our top suspect", said Simon.

" So what's the occasion for this picnic", said Jeanette.

Simon then pulled out a wrapped up gift.

" Happy ten year anniversary Jeanette", said Simon.

" Awww, thanks Si", said Jeanette, she sat up and she took the gift, and opened it, revealing to be a small red velvet case, she opened the case and gasped when she saw the ring.

" Jeanette Miller, we've been together for ten years, and nearly a week ago I nearly lost you, I don't know how my life would be without you, and I feel like it's time to take things to the next level, Jeanette, will you marry me", said Simon.

Jeanette nearly fainted after he said those words, she recovered from her shock and wrapped her arms around Simon.

" Yes, I will", she cried, tears were slowly starting to leak out of her eyes.

Simon then placed the ring around Jeanette's finger, then looked at her.

" How does it feel that you're gonna be Jeanette Seville someday", said Simon.

" Fantastic", said Jeanette, the two then leaned into each other and gave each other another kiss.

 **So how was that, I hope you liked it, Simon and Jeanette are engaged, and so are Alvin and Brittany, to give you a bit of a heads up, the next chapter will have the wedding, and another surprise will be in the next chapter, you'll find out what the next surprise it soon enough, until then I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	7. the reunion and the wedding

**Hello everyone, I am back once again, with another chapter of Chipmunk Detective, an even more special chapter, because in the last one Simon proposed to Jeanette, this chapter will have the wedding, enjoy.**

 **Summary:** _The chipmunks and chipettes attend to their first high school reunion, while there an intruder comes in and causes havoc, and the person doing it is someone from Brittany's past, Mary, and she wants her dead, it is up to Simon and Alvin to keep Brittany from being killed, and stop Mary from killing the other students._

* * *

It was now the year 1997, it has been a year since 27 year old Simon Seville, proposed to his 26 year old Fiance Jeanette Miller, soon to be Jeanette Seville, it has also been a year since Alvin and Brittany got engaged, ever since then Theodore had also proposed to Eleanor, so now all three couples are engaged.

The chipmunks and Chipettes were in Simon and Jeanette's apartment, where they were preparing for their wedding, that's coming up in next six weeks, after a lot of talking, they made an agreement to have a triple wedding, all three couples married on the same day.

" Gee, so much to do, the wedding is in six weeks, I'm so glad that we gave out the invitations last week, we got them all returned and a lot saying they're coming", said Jeanette, they were all gathered at the kitchen table with a few cups of coffee and a heap of envelopes of letters containing replies from people they've invited, Simon was going through a notebook writing who, and how many are coming to their wedding.

" Okay so Alvin, your teammates are coming right, but not your coach", said Simon.

" Yeah, he's a bit too busy, filling out paperwork, especially for our next game next year", said Alvin.

" Well he can at least take a day off for a wedding", said Simon.

" That's what I said, he still won't be coming", said Alvin.

" Let's see who's friends are coming", said Jeanette.

" Let me check", said Simon, he counted through the names on the book, " Okay, so we have 28 people from Alvin's side coming, 27 people from Brittany's side, 26 people from my side, 25 people from Jeanette's side, 24 people from Theodore's side and 23 people Eleanor's side, that's 153, and if we add Dave, Miss Miller, Olivia and Vinny, that's 156, and there is also 17 of our other relatives that are coming so that's 174, and if we add the six of us and we have a total of 180", said Simon.

" 180, luckily we have three wedding cakes, one of each couple", said Theodore.

" Okay, we've gone through how many guests we're having, and where the wedding and reception will take place, where are you guys going on your honeymoon, Alvin", said Simon.

" Brittany and I are going to Nevada", said Alvin.

" What about you Theodore", said Simon.

" Me and Eleanor are going to go to New York", said Theodore.

" Me and Jeanette are going to go Arizona, okay, by the looks of it, we got everything planned", said Simon.

" Hey, did any of you guys get any mail from the school", said Alvin.

" Yeah we did", said Simon.

" So did we", said Eleanor.

" I can't believe it's been ten years already since we graduated, I also can't believe it's been six years we graduated college", said Jeanette.

" We've been invited to our first decade high school reunion, it will be next week at half past seven, at night", said Brittany.

" All in favor of going", said Simon.

" Count me in", said Theodore.

" Me too", said Jeanette.

" I wouldn't miss this, it's an opportunity for us to catch up with some friends we haven't seen for a decade", said Eleanor.

* * *

A week went by, it was half past seven, and the six chipmunks left their apartments, all dressed formal.

They arrived at the school, Thomas Edison high, it has been ten years since they last been there, and now they return to see some things change, but other things staying the same.

They entered the gym where the party took place, they met every student who graduated with them ten years ago, some of who they haven't seen since then.

There were tables for the students, it's like a school prom, there was also a coffee table with coffee, tea, hot chocolate, cake and biscuits.

After a few minutes everyone sat down at the tables, except for Simon and Jeanette, who the two walked to the stage, where they make a few speeches.

Simon and Jeanette went up on stage.

" Hello everyone, welcome back to Thomas Edison High class of 1987, our new principal said she wouldn't be here until an hour, so it's just us students till then", said Jeanette, on the microphone, Simon then took over.

" Ten years ago on the 40th anniversary of this school 45 students have graduated, left the next and move on to do their own things, 45 different stories to tell, and it will continue with less, anyone who's getting married or is already married, and is to anyone else in this room, raise your hand", said Simon, as he, Jeanette, Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore raised their hands, along with a few other students.

" Well, you guys did say that it was obvious me and my brothers were gonna get hitched with the chipettes, well in five weeks the wedding will be there, and I am sure half of you know about the wedding already because you're going there", said Simon.

" Also the reason why there will be less stories from now to our next reunion is because not everyone can be successful, where a pack follow their trail, some get left behind, to be more specific, five years ago, we've lost four of our members of our group, Angela, Priscilla, Christina and Jennifer", said Jeanette.

Brittany then came up on the stage.

" As most of you remembered, Me along my four friends pulled a very irresponsible prank on a girl named Mary, who would have been hear with all of us, part of our group if it weren't for me, our pack would have begin with 46 students and continue as 46 and not 41 if I didn't do that prank, it wouldn't have caused my four friends to die", said Brittany.

" Didn't Mary commit suicide", someone shouted.

" She faked her death, disguised herself as a different person and killed them, I know this is too personal to talk about, but I think you ought to know", said Brittany.

" What's happened to her now", another person shouted.

" Well, I still don't think this is information to be shared in front of everyone, and this time teachers can't force us to do that anymore, but I am going to say it, Mary has been arrested, I am the only one left from that prank still alive, and there has been times where it just keeps me awake at night, I knew I shouldn't have done the prank, I am so sorry Mary, if only I could say that to her in front of her face here tonight", said Brittany.

" Which shows everyone learns a lesson about bullying, and how you go too far", said Simon, taking over on the microphone, "You'd believe that now that just because you're now adult doesn't mean what you did doesn't matter anymore, Brittany's friends thought that prank no longer mattered, but Mary held a five year grudge, so if you have kids and once it's time for them to go to high school, make sure they don't bully, otherwise they'd go to far and would one day be like Brittany's friends".

Soon the three left the stage, after that speech the three decided to get a drink and headed for the coffee table, but then suddenly the lights then went off.

" What the hell, what's going on", said Simon.

" I think it's part of the reunion, I bet lights are gonna show, some sort of prank, and I'm not even doing it", said Alvin.

Then a loud voice showed on the intercom.

" _Hello everyone, remember me_ ", Simon and Brittany knew that voice.

" Mary", said Simon.

" _That's right, didn't think I forget about what happened, don't worry everyone, I have no intention on killing everyone, I only have one person to kill tonight, and that person is Brittany_ ", said Mary.

" Obviously you still have a grudge on me on that prank, I'm the last victim on your list and you're deciding to finish off that list", said Brittany.

" _That's right, not only you humiliated me ten years ago, it's your fault I had to rot five years in jail_ ", said Mary.

" Now I'm beginning to wonder how you got out", said Brittany.

" _No time to answer that, as for the rest of you, who I know for sure are thinking I'm gonna kill you, well, I have no intention of killing any of you, Brittany is my only target, but some of the rest of you will die unless I get what I demand_ ", said Mary.

That caused all the other students to shout, and argue.

" Ah what", said one student.

" That's not fair", said another student.

" I don't even know you", said a third student.

" _Brittany, turn yourself in and let me kill you, I am at the office, either you turn yourself in or one person dies every 10 minutes, if you don't want any of the others to die, turn yourself in now, as for the rest of you, if you all want to live, maybe you can hand her over if she is not willing to cooperate_ ", said Mary.

" How can you be able to do that, aren't you the only one here", said Simon.

" _Oh, I didn't come here alone, I've brought some people with me who are on my side also are great at hiding so don't bother trying to find them, there also armed too, remember, ten minutes, I also want her here alive, that is all_ ", said Mary, then the intercom switched off, and the lights went back on.

" What are we going to do", said one student panicking a little bit.

" We find a way out of here, but she did say every ten minutes someone dies, so we got to make sure the gym is safe, and no one else comes in", said Simon.

Then one student of the group stood up.

" I say we do the wise thing, and turn her in, sacrifices have to be made", said the guy.

Then a few shouts of agreements were heard, and other shouts of disagreements.

" Jacob, what the hell, you're saving you're own life by ending another, that's selfish", said Brittany.

" Look who's talking, if we want the reunion to continue as 40 next decade, we need to hand you over, our lives are more in risk because you can't accept the fact that you're going to die on your own cause", said Jacob.

" That's my fiance to talking to, and you better apologize before I beat the crap out of you", said Alvin.

" I ain't bothered to deal with you right now Alvin, that psychopath in the office ain't gonna let us out until her demands are agreed, I say we send over Brittany, we will all take a vote, all in favor we hand Brittany over", said Jacob, he raised his hand, and so did 14 others.

" All who say we spare her and risk our lives", said Alvin, and then he, Theodore and Eleanor, Simon, Jeanette and 20 others raised their hands.

" 25-15, Jacob, you're outnumbered, she stays", said Alvin.

" Okay, if you guys to put you're lives at risk and die, be my guest, but don't blame me if you do die, I'm getting out of here", said Jacob, he head to the doors of the gym and tried to open it, but it's locked.

" _I forgot to mention_ ", said Mary, over the intercom, " _I locked all the doors in the school, you are able to go to other classrooms, but you're trapped in the school, and until I see the dead body of my chosen victim, nobody's going anywhere_ ", then she turned herself off again.

" I guess turning her in is still a good idea", said Jacob.

" Shut up Jacob, nobody's dying, we will find a way out of here", said Alvin.

" Oh come off it Alvin, wake up and smell the coffee, we're trapped and we're all gonna die if we don't listen to Mary's commands, do you really think she'd left one door unlocked, do you think she'd not lock the fire exits", said Jacob, just then a gunshot was heard, and one student dropped to the floor.

" OH NO, DRAKE", shouted a female student crying.

" You see what I mean, 1 down, 39 to go, and I know Drake voted that we spare her, I saw him raise his hand, so we know for sure before he died, he learned a valuable lesson", said Jacob.

Brittany then ran off.

" Whoa, Brittany, what are you doing", said Simon trying to stop her.

" Turning myself in, I don't want any more people dying because of me", said Brittany.

" Don't stop her, Simon, she's doing us all a favor", said Jacob, Simon ignored him.

" No Brittany, we'll find a way out of here, with all our lives in tack, well except for Drake, so we're going to do this for him", said Simon.

" But how are we going to get out, she locked all the doors", said Brittany.

" Except the ones in the classrooms, we can get in them", said Simon.

" You're just wasting time Simon, and maybe another victim", said Jacob, Simon then ignored him and left the gym.

He entered the nearest classroom, Brittany, Jeanette, Alvin and a couple of other students also entered.

" If you're thinking Mary left one window opened, she ain't that stupid", said Alvin.

" Stand back", said Simon, picking up a chair and threw it to a window, it then smashed through leaving a huge hole.

He then ripped off a piece of curtain, and placed it on the bottom of the window, to keep anyone from getting cut by the glass.

" Get everyone here quickly", said Simon.

Soon everyone gathered to the classroom.

" Before Mary knows, get out to the window, and run, get to the police, don't go in you're cars, Mary might have put bombs in them that can go off if we start them", said Simon.

Eleanor ran out first, then Theodore, and a couple of other students, one of them dropped to the ground after another gunshot was heard, blood was coming out of her, then a hooded figure appeared and aimed his weapon at Theodore and Eleanor and the other student, and tried to fire but the three managed to get away.

The figure aimed his weapon at the window and shouted " GET BACK TO THE HALL", in a deep voice, soon everyone was now back to the hallway.

Half a minute later, Mary once again talked through the intercom, " _I know what you did a moment ago Simon, and I think you know what's going to happen to everyone if you did that again_ ".

" I know, I won't do it again, but Theodore, Eleanor and that other guy I think his name was Mitch are far from here, you can just give up, you're busted", said Simon.

" _I don't care, I broke out of jail once, I can do it again, from now on, all classrooms are off limits_ ", said Mary, then switched off the intercom.

" So now what", said Brittany.

" Either we hope for the best that the cops get here soon, or we find another way out", said Simon.

" Or we wait till more of us die, face it Simon, you don't know what you're doing", said Jacob.

" At least I'm doing something, I got three people out alive, how many did you let out", said Simon.

" Oh I would have let more people out if everyone just listened to me, at least I'm not responsible for three deaths", said Jacob.

Everyone then made their way back to the gym where the reunion party once held.

" Okay, in less than ten minutes another person dies, we can prevent that by keeping those guys from coming in, there might be more than just him, we better keep the door shut", said Simon, then Alvin tied the two door knobs together tightly to keep them from opening.

" Block every air vent, they could always come in from there", said Simon.

Soon the tables were place in front of each air vent to keep anyone from coming out of it.

" There, now as I've checked, no one can get in, and to make sure no one is already in", said Simon.

He looked around to see if anyone is hiding, he checked and there is no one hiding anywhere.

" Okay, so I guess we're safe", said Simon, then the lights went off, and another gunshot was heard, then lights went on again and they spotted another student on the ground, dead.

" That wasn't ten minutes", said Simon.

" _Oh yes it was_ ", said Mary over the intercom.

" Oh no it wasn't", said Simon.

" _We can continue this all night you know, just listen to Jacob and get this over with_ ", said Mary, then she turned herself off again.

" How did someone get shot now, we've checked the entire place and nobody was here expect us", said Brittany.

" I think one of them is working for Mary", said Jeanette, referring to the other students.

" And I think I know who it is", said Alvin, he then went to Jacob, grabbed him by the arm, and slammed him against the wall.

" What the hell's your problem, Alvin", said Jacob.

" I could ask you the same thing", said Alvin, keeping his grip on Jacob, " You want Brittany turned in, just like Mary does, so you decided to kill everyone and act like a cowardly douche bag so no one will suspect you".

" You really think I am the one killing people, the only one I want dead is your stupid fiance so everyone else can live, those first three deaths are their own fault, and hers, and your brother, and it's even your fault cause your too blind to see that your fiance is dangerous", said Jacob.

Alvin then punched Jacob in then stomach, and Jacob dropped to the ground.

" Don't ever talk about my family that way again", Alvin yelled threateningly.

Alvin then turned to the others.

" Anyone else want to try and take Brittany, I dare you to lay a finger on her", said Alvin.

Brittany then headed to the door.

" Wait, Brittany", said Alvin, stopping his Fiance from leaving, just then he heard a scream, turned around and saw Jacob holding Jeanette's arm with one hand, and holding a knife on the other hand pointing it at her.

" Jacob, what are you doing", said Simon.

He stepped forward but Jacob moved the knife closer.

" Take another step and I'll end her", said Jacob.

" Where did you get that knife", said Simon.

" Brittany, if you don't mind, the office awaits you", said Jacob.

" She's not going anywhere", said Alvin.

" Jesus Jacob, I was going to go into the office, what's the point of this", said Brittany.

" I don't trust you, you're just gonna hide until they give up and leave, a lot more will be dead, we might all be dead before you", said Jacob, not letting go of Jeanette.

" Jacob, put the knife down, and calm yourself", said Simon.

" No, Brittany will show herself, even if Jeanette has to die, you guys will thank me later when we're all out that door, Brittany if you don't show yourself to that door in the next five seconds, this knife will go right inside her throat", said Jacob.

Brittany then headed to the door.

" And stay at my sight, and don't try anything stupid", said Jacob, then he turned to the others.

" And the rest of you stay put, if anyone tries to follow me, she gets it", said Jacob, referring to Jeanette, then he, Jeanette and Brittany left the gym.

" Simon, follow me", said Alvin.

" What is it Alvin", said Simon.

" We are going to sneak up on Jacob and beat the crap up of him", said Alvin.

" I don't want to risk Jeanette being stabbed", said Simon.

" Simon, I'm giving you half of the reward, of beating up Jacob, besides I don't want Brittany dead as much as you don't want Jeanette dead, so let's go, besides are you just gonna let Jacob get away with pointing a knife at your fiance, I can tell at this moment you want to kick his ass just as much as I do", said Alvin.

" Okay, but quietly", said Simon.

Alvin and Simon then walked out the door, out of the gym, they left and they quietly, and sneaked to where Jacob was heading, with Jeanette and Brittany.

They then saw him at the hall, and the office was near, once they get in Brittany will be dead.

Alvin then ran to Jacob and tackled him to the ground.

" Alvin, what the hell", Jacob was cut off when Alvin started punching him.

Simon then ran to Jeanette.

" Are you alright", said Simon.

" I'm fine, I've been in this situation before", said Jeanette.

Simon, Jeanette and Brittany watched as Alvin and Jacob struggle in a fight, Alvin was on top of Jacob.

" Hey Simon, while I've got him pinned, how about you give him a piece of your mind", said Alvin.

However, Jacob did manage to get Alvin off him, he pushed Alvin off and Alvin was on the ground and Jacob got up, he picked up the knife, and was ready to come at Alvin with it, then a gunshot was heard, and Jacob checked and saw blood coming out of his chest, he then dropped to the ground, and more blood started coming out, the others watched as the figure who shot Jacob got away.

They looked at Jacob's dead body.

" A fourth dead person, I never liked him anyway", said Simon.

Simon then picked up the pocket knife and said to the other's.

" Let's get back to the gym", said Simon.

* * *

They headed back to the gym, where everyone else was surprised.

" Where's Jacob", said one of the students.

" He's dead, as is turns out he isn't working for Mary, but he did die because he lost his sanity", said Alvin, one girl then burst into tears, obviously Jacobs girlfriend.

Simon then put the pocket knife down in his pocket.

" We got the place secured, how is Mary's little minions still keep getting in here, and if Jacob might not be one of them, then who is", said Simon.

" Maybe none of us are, and maybe also the two deaths in here weren't caused by anyone pulling the trigger", said one of the students.

" What do you mean, Carl", said Simon.

" Look up", said Carl, pointing upwards toward the ceiling, everyone looked up and saw a gun on the ceiling attached to a moving metal robotic arm, there they also spot a camera.

" It's like a remote control gun or something, it goes off when someone pushes a button from a remote, Mary must have been using it for Drake and that other student, I think I am having a theory of what's going on, but first, let's get rid of this", said Simon, he then climbed up to the ceiling using a ladder, and yanked the weapon from the ceiling, he then smashed the camera.

" Mary lied, as it turns out, she is in this alone", said Simon.

" But what about the hooded figures we've been seeing", said Jeanette.

" That was her, we keep seeing one figure at a time, and it's obviously her, and she used some sort of device that makes her voice deeper so we wouldn't recognize her, now four people are dead so there are still 37 of us alive, and 3 of us are out of the school, heading to the station, but there are still 34 of us still here, now everyone wait here, you are all safe, I got an idea on how we can bust Mary, this one will be just for Brittany and I, Alvin, I might also need your help on this one", said Simon.

" Are you gonna turn her in yourself, or hide her somewhere and leave us all to die", said Jacobs girlfriend.

" Look, Rachel, I'm sorry about Jacob, but I know for sure nobody else will die", said Simon.

" There shouldn't have been any deaths in the first place if we just handed Brittany over, you guys should have listened to Jacob, now people are dead", said Rachel.

" You're acting this way because Jacob died, his own action's cost him his own life, and with the way you're acting the same thing is gonna happen to you", said Alvin.

" What, is Mary gonna come in and shoot me", said Rachel.

" No, but you'll start picking up your teeth after I'm done with you if you don't shut up in the next five seconds", said Alvin.

Rachel then stayed silent.

" So what's the plan", said Alvin.

" I have my bullet proof vest on right now, I can give it to Brittany, she put's it on, and when she's goes to Mary and when Mary tries shooting her, the rest of us sneak up at her and attack her", said Simon.

" We still could have waited for the police to arrive, it's been 20 minutes already, what's taking them so long", said Jeanette.

" Well the station is 15 minutes from us, they are probably at the station already", said Alvin, then he stood still after he felt a pain on his side, and then dropped to the ground, they looked to see Rachel with Jacob's pocket knife in her hand covered in Alvin's blood.

" You picked my pocket", said Simon.

" Brittany, come with me and let's get this over with", said Rachel.

" What the hell Rachel, I was going to go with Simon's plan, no one else will have to die", said Brittany.

" Oh there will be another death, you will pay for Jacob's death, you are going to follow me, to the office where Mary is and have her finish off what she started", said Rachel.

" Are you actually gonna have me killed, all because your boyfriend died", said Brittany.

" He'd still be alive if it weren't for you, now stop whining and get going", said Rachel, grabbing Brittany's hair and dragging her out the door, she then closed it.

Simon went to the door and tried to open it, only to discover it's locked.

" I guess she doesn't want anyone following her", said Simon.

" What are we gonna do now, my sister is going to die", said Jeanette.

Simon looked at the air vent.

" Well, now that we know Mary was in this alone, and didn't have anyone with her, we don't need to guard the vent anymore", said Simon, as he approached the vent and removed the stuff that was guarding it.

" Now then, everyone else stay here, I'll go in the vent, sneak in the office before Brittany and Rachel show, now that I know Mary is in the office, I'll just get to her, Alvin would have come with me but as you can see, he's unable to, Jeanette can you tend to his wound, I don't want to lose anymore people, four deaths is enough, and I am not going to break my record of most deaths in the same case", said Simon.

" What is your current record", said Carl.

" Seven, I'll tell you about it once we get out of here", said Simon.

Simon then got into the vent, and started crawling his way to the office, he was doing it quietly, one false move and he's a goner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel was dragging Brittany to the office.

" Keep up with the pace, I am not gonna have your slacking around cost us another life", said Rachel.

" Okay, I walking, stop yanking my hair too hard", said Brittany.

Rachel took a look at Jacob's dead body as they walked past it.

" That should have been you", snapped Rachel to Brittany, pointing at Jacob.

" I'm sorry he died, but he brought this on himself, I would have felt sympathy and blamed myself, but as he tried to kill my sister and my fiance, I say he deserved it", said Brittany.

Rachel then slashed the knife at Brittany's thigh and Brittany held her thigh in pain.

" If I hear another word out of you I'll kill you myself", said Rachel.

" You don't have the guts, remember what Mary, she wants me in the office alive, so she can kill me myself, if you kill me, she'll kill you, and maybe the entire class", said Brittany.

" Fine, then maybe after I turn you in, I'll kill your sister", said Rachel.

" You don't have a chance, if you walk back in that gym, my fiance will kill you, especially what you did to him", said Brittany.

They arrived at the office, Rachel opened the door, and pushed Brittany in and she herself went in as well, and they looked to see Mary on the chair at the desk, carrying a gun.

" Well Brittany, we meet again, after five years we finally meet again", said Mary.

" Right, now that we've agreed with your demand, and handed her over, you'll let us go", said Rachel.

" I will, just one more thing, if you enter that door 30 seconds earlier there would still be 36 students leaving the school with their lives in tact, you were just a bit too late, so another student has to die, and since you are the closest", Mary then pointed her gun at Rachel.

" What, that's not fair, I handed her in", said Rachel.

" Well you should have done it sooner, besides after that stunt destroying my remote control gun you were going to die anyway", said Mary.

She then pulled the trigger, a loud bang was heard, and Rachel then fell to the ground, and blood was started to coming out.

Mary then turned to Brittany.

" Well, a nice reunion which I would've been part of if it weren't for you, I spent 60 months in jail, and I thought you were going to get away with ruining my life, twice, I broke out and after discovering there was a reunion at school and you were gonna be there, I knew that was my moment to finish off what I started", said Mary.

" Okay Mary, you now got me and I know for sure you're gonna kill me, now let the others go", said Brittany.

" Oh they will still have to wait, even though I'll spare the remaining survivors, I'm not going to release them, the cops will be here anytime soon and they'll let them go, before that happens, I will be out that window away for this school and out of this state for good, just after I shoot you, the cops will here any minute to rescue your remaining classmates, and I would have one of them if it weren't for you", said Mary.

" The prank was ten years ago, get over it, none of us find it funny anymore and feel regret for laughing, besides the prank wasn't even my idea", said Brittany.

" Well like I said five years ago, you could have prevented it, the wrong choices cost you big time, and you chose to be friends with the wrong sort of people and that cost you your life, any last words before I finish off my kill list", said Mary.

Mary held the gun right in front of Brittany, ready to pull the trigger.

Brittany had a little glance and saw Simon on the ceiling through and opening above Mary.

" Yes I do, think fast", said Brittany.

Mary looked at Brittany confusingly, then she looked up and saw a figure drop from the ceiling, and landed on top of her before she could react.

Brittany saw Simon, and looked at Mary who was unconscious, Simon had her pinned to the ground, and she hit her head on the floor.

Simon then got up.

" Sorry for taking so long, if I made a noise I would have been done for", said Simon, brushing himself off as he was covered in dust, " And somebody should really clean the vents", said Simon.

Simon then approached a small gadget, he picket it up and talked through it.

" Hello", he jumped after realizing his voice sounded deep with the device near his lips.

" Mary used this when Eleanor and Theodore escaped, that is the final piece of evidence that shows she was in this alone", said Simon.

* * *

Soon the cops arrived, and just as Mary regained consciousness, she discovered she had handcuffs on her, she was arrested for the murders of five more people.

After Mary was taken away, everyone else was soon released from the school, but before they left, everyone gathered one last time.

" Ten years ago 45 students in the class of 1987 graduated from Thomas Edison high, ten years later we lost 9 of them, four before the reunion, five after the reunion, now we have 36 left", said Simon.

" To those nine who didn't make it past this reunion, we should have a minute of silence, and pay out respects to them all, especially Jacob", said Jeanette.

They all stood silent, for the next minute, paying their respects, a minute has gone by.

" Okay, before we leave I just want to say sorry that you had to witness that, well what I now know is Mary has been put back to prison, this time for life, so in our next reunion, which I might know for sure nobody would come to, won't have any deaths, and also the cops checked your cars, and none of them had bombs in them, so you're free to go in them", said Simon.

Just then the new principal arrived, it was a lady in her 40's, her name was Miss Lorwin.

" Sorry I'm late, what happened", said Miss Lorwin.

" We had to whole reunion without you, plus one of our former students who we thought faked her death, killed five students tonight, so we're gonna have to end the reunion a bit earlier, and hope for the best our reunion in 2007 is a lot better, so you missed out on this reunion, which you should be thankful for, because we have gone though a lot in there", said Simon.

" Okay, well I guess I'll be ready tomorrow for the reunion of the class of 1977, Wednesday for the class of 1967, and Thursday for the class of 1957", said Miss Lorwin, she then left and headed to an officer asking what's going on.

* * *

Soon the six chipmunks met back at Simon's and Jeanette's apartment, they sat down.

" I can't believe it, 9 of our classmates have been murdered by the same person, do you guys think she'll kill the rest of us", said Theodore.

" Mary will have to break out of prison first, this time she's been sentenced to life imprisonment", said Simon.

" But we might want to watch out, last time she disguised herself as another person, she might do that again", said Alvin, who was now all healed from his wound.

" She might not, but in case she does, the chief will tell me if she has, and if he does tell me, I'll be on a look-out", said Simon.

" So now what", said Theodore.

" I guess we try and forget about what just happened, and be more prepared for the wedding, so still got five more weeks to go, oh that reminded me, I got something to tell you guys", said Eleanor

" What is it", said Jeanette.

" Me and Theodore are going to move in together, in an apartment", said Eleanor.

" Finally", said Brittany.

" Finally moving out of Dave's house, no offense to him", said Alvin.

" Which apartment", said Jeanette.

" The one near the two apartments you four live in, which means I guess we'll all be about 10 minutes apart from each other", said Eleanor.

" Good for you guys", said Simon.

" Though we won't be living there long, after we are married we will save up even more and buy ourselves a house", said Eleanor.

" That's exactly what me and Alvin were gonna do, we're going to do so in six months", said Brittany.

" What about you Jeanette", said Eleanor.

" Maybe in 4 months", said Jeanette.

* * *

Five weeks have come by, after what had happened at the reunion, the chipmunks and chipettes try to get over what happened, as they have, they bought their suits and dresses, and got more stuff prepared for the wedding.

Once it's been five weeks the day was finally here, the wedding was ready to commence.

The chipettes stayed at Brittany's apartment, to get themselves ready, and the chipmunks stayed at Dave's house, they stayed the night before the wedding and will see each other, at the park where the ceremony will take place, in tradition, they cannot see each other in their wedding outfits before the wedding.

The boys arrived at the ceremony first, they were in fancy suits, black pants, shoes and jacket, white shirt, only thing different is the vests, Alvin wore a red vest, Simon wore a dark blue vest, and Theodore wore a dark green vest.

The three stand in front of the altar, just then the doors open, the the three brides enter, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, they stepped forward in their lovely dresses, Brittany's was pink, Jeanette's was purple, and Eleanor's was light green.

" We are gathered here today to witness three couples who are getting married", said the preacher.

" Do you, Alvin Seville, take Brittany Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer until death do you part", said the preacher.

" I do", said Alvin.

" And do you, Brittany Miller, take Alvin Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part", said the preacher.

" I do", said Brittany.

" Do you, Simon Seville, take Jeanette Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part", said the preacher.

" I do", said Simon.

" And do you, Jeanette Miller, take Simon Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part", said the preacher.

" I do", said Jeanette.

" Do you, Theodore Seville, take Eleanor Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part", said the preacher.

" I do", said Theodore.

" And do you, Eleanor Miller, take Theodore Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part", said the preacher.

" I do", said Eleanor.

" And if there is anyone in here who believe's that any of these three couple's should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace", said the preacher.

Luckily nobody said anything.

" Well, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands and Wives, Alvin and Brittany Seville, Simon and Jeanette Seville, and Theodore and Eleanor Seville", said the preacher.

So just like that, Alvin and Brittany kissed, as well as Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor, everyone clapped, congratulating the three newly wed couples.

Soon everyone left the ceremony and headed to a nearby hotel, dining room where they had dinner, and danced to the music playing around the room.

It soon became night, and our three newly wed couples are about to leave to their honeymoons.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes headed to the limo, where Dave, Vinny and Olivia are waiting.

" I'm so proud of you boys", said Dave, wrapping his arms around his sons.

" Congratulations you three, you've earned it", said Olivia, wrapping her arms around the Chipettes.

The six said their goodbyes, and entered the limo.

Once they got in, the limo drove off, far into the distance.

* * *

 **Well, how was that, our three couples are finally married, and also another chapter finally finished, there are still more to come, but will continue with Simon and Jeanette, along with Alvin and Brittany, as well as Theodore and Eleanor, being spouses, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	8. the museum

**Hello everyone, I am back once again with another chapter of Chipmunk detective, the first chapter of one of our favorite Chipmunk couple being spouses, enjoy.**

 **Summary:** _Simon and Jeanette are finally married and have moved to a new house, but months afterwards Simon is beginning to lose his touch at being a detective, and to keep his job he only has one last chance to redeem himself by solving a case of stolen crystals, or his time as detective will be over._

It was now the year 1998, it has been nearly a year since 28 year old Simon Seville and 27 year old Jeanette Miller, now officially Jeanette Seville, were married, after that their siblings Theodore and Eleanor have finally moved out of Dave's house and moved in together in an apartment, but that wasn't for long, they moved to a new house after three months, afterwards Alvin and Brittany moved to a new house as well, now it was Simon and Jeanette's turn, and they are finally moving out of their apartment, and will continue their story at a new house, best part is, their house is not that far from anyone else's, so it'll be at least 10 minutes apart from Alvin and Brittany, 15 minutes from Theodore and Eleanor, and 20 minutes apart from Dave's house.

Simon and Jeanette have finished packing everything in their apartment, they have been packing for three days, each days the boxes go in a moving van, the van gets taken to their new house, and they get stored inside, and will be unpacked once everything is inside, it is now the third day of moving and the last box was placed in the van, and is ready to be sent to the house.

" I can't believe it Simon, we're finally moving to a new house, I'm gonna miss this place though", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, me too, a lot of stuff has been happening while we were here, okay now Jeanette, how about we check if we missed anything, we don't want to leave any of our stuff behind now do we", said Simon.

After giving the place one last check, and now knowing they have got everything, and after giving the room one last look inside, the pair went out the door, gave the key to the landlord one last time, and left the building, and they then got in their car, and before they drove off they took one last look at the apartment, and then they drove off.

Half an hour later, Simon and Jeanette arrived at the new house.

" That looks so brilliant", said Jeanette as she and her husband got out of the car.

" Can't disagree there, why don't we take a look inside", said Simon, pulling out the key.

He then unlocked the front door, and he and his wife went inside, and took a good look inside their new house, it was brilliant.

" Finally, after living in an apartment for six years we finally have a house", said Simon, as he went inside the building, it has two floors, at the bottom is a kitchen, a dining room, an office, and a laundry room, and upstairs they have two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a spare room.

" One bedroom is for us, what about the other two, we haven't made plans on having kids yet, do you think we should it as a guest room", said Simon.

" Until we do have kids I'm sure we will", said Jeanette," What do you should we do with the spare room".

" We'll just store all of our stuff in there, our books and movies, I guess we have ourselves an upstairs living room, or another guest room, but I think one guest room is enough", said Simon.

" And if we have more than one kid, we'll just use it as a bedroom", said Jeanette.

" That is if we have kids", said Simon.

" Oh yeah, we've been married for nearly a year, so we might have kids in future", said Jeanette.

" Let's wait till we have enough money, then we'll talk about having kids", said Simon.

" Still though, we're now married and we have ourselves a nice house and a nice career, I think things are going to go great", sad Jeanette.

Afterwards, they began to unpack some of the things in the boxes.

* * *

 **THREE MONTHS LATER.**

Three months have gone by since they moved, the first six weeks of moving in was like paradise, but once those six weeks were done, just after Simon solved his next case, it was the six other weeks that have turned things around.

Simon has failed three cases, it has been six weeks since he last successfully completed a case, since then, he felt like he lost his touch.

It was Friday morning in the household, Simon was laying on the couch, he was feeling a bit stressed.

" Something wrong Simon", said Jeanette, as she approached her husband.

" I have just failed my third case in a row, it has been six weeks since I successfully completed a case, I am starting to think I lost my touch", said Simon.

" Don't worry Simon, I'm sure you haven't", said Jeanette, lying down on the couch resting her head on Simon's lap.

" I'm just so worried, that the chief might fire me", said Simon.

" He won't, you have been ten times successful as you have failed, everyone makes mistakes", said Jeanette.

" I know that, but we're not talking about mistakes that are considered no big deal", said Simon.

The phone then rang, and Simon picked it up and answered it.

" Hello...yep...okay I'll be on my way", said Simon, he then hung up on the phone.

" Was it the chief", said Jeanette.

Simon turned to his wife.

" Yep it was, he said he needs me at the station immediately, I guess I'm in trouble", said Simon.

Before Jeanette got off the couch, she gave Simon a kiss.

" Good luck", said Jeanette, before she headed to the kitchen to make a coffee.

Simon then got off the couch, left the house, got into his car, and drove off to the station, once he arrived, he got out of the car.

Before he went in, Simon took one last breath, once he was confident he went inside the station, and arrived at the office where he met with the chief.

" Hey chief, what's going on", said Simon.

" Simon please sit down", said the chief, Simon did so, the chief began to explain, " Look Simon, for the past six weeks, there has been three cases you have failed, first off you accused the wrong store of selling stolen vehicles".

" It was a fork on the road kind of thing, I took the wrong path, at least we know it was the other store", said Simon.

" Yeah, but the owner got away, and also it says here on your record your second failed case was in a local grocery shop, somebody broke in a was putting drugs in milk bottles, and just like last time you accused the wrong person, that's your second failed case", said the chief.

" The guy looked really suspicious, that's why I accused him, to my defense he did also try to run away when I was going to question him", said Simon.

" Not only that, but here is case number three you failed on...", the chief was cut off by Simon.

" Okay I get it, no need to keep reminding me about it", said Simon.

" Oh really, well I am sure you would also know the new policy in my station if your annual success rate is below 85% you're out", said the chief.

" Look chief, please give me another chance, I know I haven't been successful the past month and a half, and I don't know why, I keep on believing it's because I've lost my touch, but please give me another chance so I can prove I haven't lost my touch", said Simon.

" Well, okay, I'm going to give you another chance, not only because your current success rate of 1998 is 86%, but also because your father Dave was an old friend of mine from high school", said the chief, he then handed Simon a file.

" What's this", said Simon.

" I got a call from a history museum that a rare crystal has been stolen, needs somebody to investigate the place, this is your chance to redeem yourself, today is Friday, so you'll have until Monday at noon to either recover the missing crystal or catch the thief", said the chief.

" But that's just three days", said Simon.

" I said I was going easy on you, but not to easy, besides if you can solve your first case in under 48 hours, that was also why I hired you, if you can do that, and also solve that case four years ago at the Slianeot in nearly six hours, you can certainly solve a case like this in less than three days", said the chief.

" Okay fine, I'll take the case, where is this museum", said Simon.

" Right over here, at some sort of beach on top of a huge pier, the manager of the museum is Winston McCain", said the chief showing Simon a picture of the location of the museum.

" I'll go there now", said Simon.

" Take your time, there are also six other crystals there, if you can't find the missing crystals or the culprit, then have at least have one of those crystals still in the museum by Monday, then I'll not fire you, but instead put your career as detective on hiatus for 30 days and have you do parking duty at that time, to make up for your failed cases, but if all of the crystals are taken before Monday at noon, consider yourself fired", said the chief.

Simon then left the station, and got into his car.

" Okay now, better not screw this up", said Simon.

He started his car, and drove off to where the museum is.

* * *

One hour later, Simon arrived at a pier of the beach, it was a huge pier, above the sea, on the pier are a lot of buildings, they have a few shops, an arcade, a few restaurants, and an apartment but he arrived at the building that he was supposed to be at, the history museum.

He entered the building, and looked at what's inside the museum.

It had about seven floors.

He approached the administrator.

" Good afternoon, I'm detective Simon Seville, can you tell me where the manager is, Mr McCain", said Simon.

" Sure, he's in his office, up at the fifth floor, please use the stairs, we're currently having problems with the elevator", said the administrator.

" Okay, thanks", said Simon.

Simon then walked up the stairs, and once he reached the fifth floor, he arrived at an office, where he met a man in his later 40's.

" Good afternoon, I'm Simon Seville, I believe you hired me", said Simon.

" Yes I have, I'm Winston McCain, but please call me Mr McCain", said Mr McCain, shaking hands with Simon.

" So tell me Simon, what do you know about this museum", said Mr McCain.

" Well, all I know is this is a history museum, telling us a lot about historical facts has been around since 1962, every year more stuff gets added to the museum, what I also know is you're a workaholic, no offense", said Simon.

" Non taken, but can you tell me how did you know about my work habbits", said Mr McCain.

" Pretty simple really, on your shirt is a little stain, probably from your current coffee you spilled, and those crumbs on your shirt are probably from a few donuts, and by the looks of those circles under your eyes, you've been here every day for at least 18 hours, and used the remaining 6 hours to sleep, naturally you would be more energetic by sleeping at least 7 or 8 hours", said Simon.

" Well, impressive", said Mr McCain.

" So, can you show me the scene of the crime", said Simon.

" How about I give you a tour of the museum first", said Mr McCain.

" Sure I guess, it might be something to show my wife one day", said Simon.

" Brilliant, now down at the first floor is the entrance, and there is also a gift shop, the second floor shows Medieval displays, the third floor shows Caveman displays, the forth floor shows Roman displays, the floor we're on the fifth floor has my office, the staff room, and it also shows Victorian displays, the sixth floor upstairs shows World War I displays, and the seventh floor up top shows Egyptian displays, that is also where the scene of the crime is", said Mr McCain.

" Can you show me", said Simon.

" Sure, follow me", said Mr McCain, taking Simon to where the crystals are.

" I was also planning on improving the museum for kids", continued Mr McCain as he and Simon were walking up the stairs, " Because at days like this not many people are interested in these things, especially most kids, who just find things like this boring".

" I know how you feel", said Simon.

Once they reached the top they entered the room.

" I'm sure a lot of people are going to interested, the way the place has been decorated is certainly a great idea", said Simon.

" Why thank you, anyway here are the crystals", said Mr McCain as he showed a glass case.

" The seven crystals were placed in this glass case, I thought nobody would have gotten in, but that was up until now when one crystal ends up being missing", said Mr McCain.

Simon looked at the case to see the six crystals, one orange, one red, one green, one purple, one blue and one pink.

" What color was the last one, that I assume is the one stolen", said Simon.

" Yellow", said Mr McCain.

Simon then turned to McCain.

" When was the yellow crystal last seen", said Simon.

" Around 7 last night, and when we opened the museum this morning we discovered it was gone, and I instantly called.", said Mr McCain.

Simon looked to see a security camera.

" Do you still have the security footage", said Simon.

" Yes, each video tape I have shows 12 hours of footage, but the one showing the crystals is missing", said Mr McCain.

" Can I can borrow any of your other tapes", said Simon.

" Um, sure, right in my office", said Mr McCain, he lead Simon to his office.

The two entered the office, and Mr McCain pulled out one VHS tapes.

" This all I could find, it has what's been happening between 6 PM last night to 6 AM this morning, it's not anywhere near the crystal room, but it's all I could find", said Mr McCain.

" That's okay, I'll check through it", said Simon.

" Thank you", said Mr McCain.

Soon Simon left the museum and headed home, where he met his wife.

" So how did it go, do you still have the job", said Jeanette.

" Good news is I do for now, bad news is I have until Monday to solve another case, or I will definitely be fired", said Simon.

After dinner, Jeanette said she is off to bed, Simon said he'll be up soon.

Once she was upstairs, Simon grabbed hold of the video tape and placed it in the VCR, and turned on the TV.

While the video was playing, Simon kept his eye on anything suspicious, 1/3 of the video has gone by and nothing has happened, so Simon decided to give it a rest and continue watching the video tomorrow.

* * *

Another day has gone by, it was now Saturday.

Simon woke up, he only has two more days left, he got out of bed, and turned to see his sleeping wife.

" I haven't been spending much time with her after three months of my failed cases, once I solve this case I am going to spend a lot of time with her", thought Simon to himself, he gave his wife a kiss on the forehead before leaving the bedroom.

He took a shower, and afterwards, he was dressed in a light blue T-shirt, Navy blue jacket and black pants, and went downstairs.

He went to the kitchen and made himself a coffee, then he went into his office.

" Okay now, with just two more days to go, time to continue on with the case", said Simon.

He then continued watching the tape, he checked to see anything at the doors, nobody has gotten in or out, expect Mr McCain who locked up and left at around Midnight.

Soon as he has reached 2/3 of the tape, the phone then rang, he picked up the phone and answered it.

" Hello... oh hey Mr McCain, what's up... another one, okay I'll be on my way", said Simon.

He then hung up on the phone and left his house.

" I'm supposed to find the culprit and another crystal is stolen, with just two days to go, I need to get a move on", Simon said to himself, as he got into his car, and headed to the museum.

Once he arrived, he met with Mr McCain at the office.

" I left as soon as I heard, which one is it", said Simon.

" The red one", said Mr McCain.

" So that still leaves the orange, green, pink, purple and blue only five left, when did you discover the red one was missing", said Simon.

" This morning, and I last saw it last night", said Mr McCain.

" That's the same thing you said when the first crystal was stolen, I am going to assume the thief has been stealing the crystals during the night, and as he took two crystals in two days, I and also going to assume he'll take another one tonight", said Simon.

" So what do we do", said Mr McCain.

" You and I are going to stay here tonight, guard the remaining crystals, and catch that thief", said Simon.

* * *

Night time has come and the museum closed, and Simon entered.

" We are going to keep guard on the crystals, but also keep an eye on the vents, I have a theory the thief has been going through them rather than the door", said Simon.

" Okay, anything else", said Mr McCain.

" Do you have any alarm systems", said Simon.

" Well not really", said Mr McCain.

" Well then that's why we keep losing crystals, this place is less secure, are you on a tight budget or something", said Simon.

" Yes, we couldn't afford anything other than the camera's, but there weren't much", said Mr McCain.

" Can I ask you a question, where did you get these crystals", said Simon.

" They have been found about 100 years ago by a few archaeologists, they have been sent to one museum that was about 50 Miles from here, but when it closed down the crystals got sent here, and now after being put in display in my museum for 27 years, some of them get stolen", said Mr McCain.

" So basically these crystals are priceless", said Simon.

" Yeah, and anyone can get their hands on them and be rich, they are worth a million dollar fortune", said Mr McCain.

An hour later Simon looked at the crystals, then turned his back after he heard a noise, he left to see if it was the thief, he found nothing and went back to the case to find Mr McCain there.

" Another crystal is stolen, the pink one, which means we still have four remaining, the green, blue, purple and orange", said Mr McCain.

" I'm so sorry Mr McCain, that was my fault, I shouldn't have left the case unattended", said Simon.

" It's okay Simon, but how does the thief keep getting in, I think we're 100% sure the thief hasn't been going through that door", said Mr McCain.

" Let's check the vents", said Simon.

Apparently, Simon hid a few cameras in the vents, he went on the computer to check the footage, after an hour of searching they discovered nothing.

" I think the thief knew about it, or maybe the vents and doors weren't the only way in the museum, the must be another way in the museum, like a secret passageway or something", said Simon, then he turned to Mr McCain.

" How about we talk about motives, do you know anyone who wants these crystals", said Simon.

" Well, at the other side of the pier, is another museum, one that shows minerals, the manager there Mr Oakley is jealous of my crystals and believes he should have them, and not me", said Mr McCain.

" I'll look at the other museum tomorrow", said Simon, he then left the museum.

* * *

Once he returned home, he sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV, he decided to finish off the rest of the tape tomorrow before he goes to the museum.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, Simon got up and was getting ready to go to the mineral museum, but before he did, he was going to finish off the VHS tape of the footage, he looked on the screen, finished off the rest of the video, only to find nothing.

Simon left his house and arrived at the mineral museum.

He entered and looked around.

He then discovered a man in his early 50's.

" You must be Mr Oakley right", said Simon.

" Yep, and you are", said Mr Oakley.

" Simon Seville", said Simon.

Simon and Mr Oakley shook hands.

" What brings you here", said Mr Oakley.

" Just like everyone else, checking out the displays", said Simon.

" Okay, say I think I know you, you're part of a band right, the chipmunks I believe", said Mr Oakley.

" Yep, me and my brothers Alvin and Theodore, along with our wives the chipettes", said Simon.

" Oh yeah, I heard on the newspaper you six were married, what were girls names again", said Mr Oakley.

" Brittany, Eleanor and my wife is Jeanette", said Simon.

" Alright, well do carry on", said Mr Oakley.

Once Mr Oakley left, Simon investigated the entire museum, it was probably going to take the entire day to do.

He checked every display to see anything that looks like the missing crystals, and so far he has found nothing, he decided to wait until Mr Oakley wasn't around and sneak into the office and checked if there is anything suspicious inside.

Once Mr Oakley was out to get lunch, Simon quietly sneaked into Mr Oakley's office, without being notice and began searching, if the crystals are there, he will know for sure Mr Oakley is the killer, after a minute or two of checking and pretty much finding nothing, Simon came close to a conclusion, that Mr Oakley isn't the thief.

" What a waste of time", mumbled Simon to himself, he left Mr Oakley's office before anyone sees him, and left the building.

* * *

It was now night time, Simon returned to the history museum where he met up with Mr McCain again.

" I guess I am closer to solving the case, it might seem far, but I do have clues that it wasn't Mr Oakley", said Simon.

" Forget about that, another crystal has been stolen", said Mr McCain.

" Already, they're a bit too early, it's not even midnight", said Simon, approaching the case where the crystals stand only to see the blue, green and orange crystal.

" So the purple on is missing", said Simon.

" Yep", said Mr McCain

" Okay that's it, I am going to check out where the thief keeps getting in and out, this is getting ridiculous", said Simon.

Simon then left the room and investigates the entire museum, checking how the thief keeps getting in and out.

" Okay so the fire exits are useful for the thief to escape, but useless to get in, besides, the fire alarms would ring if the doors were open, if you ask me, I'm having a theory the thief is inside the museum, hiding waiting for everyone to leave then steal the crystal, and once the museum opens again he sneaks out without being noticed", said Simon.

Then Mr McCain came in.

" Simon the thief did it again, another crystal has been stolen, the orange one, it's missing from it's case", said Mr McCain.

* * *

The entered the office for one last cup of coffee before calling a day

" One crystal stolen two days ago, two crystals stolen yesterday and two crystals stolen today, that means there's only two crystals left, the blue one and the green one, once they're taken, then there will be no more", said Simon, picking up a biscuit.

" Never mind Simon, I still have some more stuff in my museum, I just don't know why they have to choose the crystals here, when there is thousands of them at Oakley's", said Mr McCain.

" Tomorrow I am going to get serious, the crystals will not leave my sight, I only have until tomorrow at noon to solve the case and find the culprit, or I'll lose my job", said Simon.

" Alright, good luck with that, hey Simon", said Mr McCain as he left the office.

Simon finished his coffee, and headed to the desk to grab one last biscuit before leaving when he discovered an envelope, he picked it up, and looked at the label, only to see it was covered up, he started to get suspicious and hid the envelope in his pocket in his jacket.

" Hey Simon", said Mr McCain walking back in the office.

" Yeah", said Simon.

" If you didn't solve the case, and the chief came in, maybe I can try and convince him to let you keep your job", said Mr McCain.

" Thanks, but that won't be necessary, I'm going to have to face the consequences if I fail, besides I still have enough time, and I am going to finish the rest of that footage on that tape, maybe I can find some trace of the thief", said Simon.

Once Mr McCain left again, Simon arrived to a cupboard where he took a peak.

Half an hour later he arrived at home, he is going to see what's inside that envelope he might have a feeling that it will crack the case.

* * *

Once he returned home, Simon sat down on the couch, where his wife was.

" Hello my darling", said Jeanette, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

" Hey Jeanette", said Simon.

" Are you alright", said Jeanette.

" Not really, only got one day left, luckily the chief said if at least one of the remaining two crystals still in the museum are still there by tomorrow at noon, he won't fire me, but he will put my time as detective on hiatus and have me a meter maid for a month, if I don't find the thief, but I am sure I will, I have a plan", said Simon.

" Well, I just hope you don't get fired, I know how you loved you job since your first case, I don't like seeing you not happy", said Jeanette.

" It's fine Jeanette, I made it this far", said Simon.

" Even if you do lose your job, you still were able to hold onto it for seven years, that's something to be proud of", said Jeanette.

" I guess so", said Simon.

Jeanette then got off the couch and was about to leave the living room when Simon got up and stopped her.

" Wait Jeanette, for the past three days you were there for me, you kept my hopes up, and comforted me, you know what that means, it means that I regret nothing", said Simon, he took hold of his wife's hand and kissed her.

" You're so sweet Simon", said Jeanette.

" No I'm serious, you've been there for me and I haven't even slept with you, only I gone up to bed and have you asleep already, but that's gonna change, first thing after I solve this case, I am going to be there for you", said Simon.

Once she was gone Simon decided that it was now time to see what was in the envelope, but before he did he decided to check on the rest of the footage, after doing so and finding nothing, he was now really going to see what in that envelope he opened it and it revealed to be a letter, he then read from it, he looked through every word and once he finished his eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" I am going to have a little talk to Mr McCain tomorrow, but I think it was best I didn't go in there alone", said Simon, before heading upstairs.

* * *

Simon entered the museum first thing in the morning, Monday morning, he has six hours left until the chief arrives.

He went upstairs to the seventh floor and checked the case where the crystals are and discovered that the last two crystals were not in the case, they're all missing.

" The chief is going to get me fired, okay, time to find the criminal", said Simon.

He went downstairs to the fifth floor where Mr McCain's office is and went inside where he met with who he was looking for.

" Hello Mr McCain, I checked the case, and it is empty", said Simon.

" Good morning Simon, ready to uncover the criminal, the blue crystal was stolen, but I able to keep the green one secure before he even took it, you can try and keep that secure so you can keep your job", said Mr McCain, throwing the green crystal at Simon who caught it.

" Excellent, I was able to recover one crystal you've stolen, now where are the rest of the other crystals", said Simon.

" What are you talking about, are you saying I'm the thief, what proof do you have", said Mr McCain.

" I can think of so many reasons, first off, you are the only one who has access to the museum, and the case, so while I was in the museum with you, you just take the crystal behind my back", said Simon.

" Any other reason", said Mr McCain.

" When you gave me that video tape, it had no trace of the culprit, I nearly assumed the culprit took them all but then you just happen to have a bunch of tapes in that cupboard I guess you hid all the tapes and gave me just one tape so I wouldn't catch you", said Simon as he approached the cupboard, opened it, only to find nothing.

" You still think I'm the thief, you don't have footage proof", said Mr McCain.

" You don't need a camera to solve a case, I most of the time solve cases the old fashioned way, without looking through footage, besides I have more proof that it was you", continued Simon, " The day I first met you I saw not only coffee stains and doughnut crumbs on your shirt, but circles under you eyes were a giveaway too, they show that you have awake 18 hours a day, you wouldn't sleep until you got at least one crystal out of that museum", said Simon.

" But what about motive, you can't prove anything without a motive", said Mr McCain.

" Well, of course I can't, without this", said Simon, showing the envelope, which caused Mr McCain's eyes to widen.

" Where did you get that", said Mr McCain.

" This letter is from the insurance company, they have insured the crystals of $150,000 per crystal, do you know how much money that in total, $1,050,000, even though I may not charge you of burglary, but I can charge you of insurance fraud, the crystals haven't been stolen, they've been hidden", said Simon.

" Well, congratulations Mr Seville, you solved the case", said Mr McCain.

" But I would like to ask one more question, if it you that was the one who stole the crystals, why did you hire me, did you think I wasn't going to catch you", said Simon.

" Well no, what I am saying is once I get the money from the insurance company, I dump the crystals in the sea, you declare them long gone, probably out of the state", said Mr McCain.

" What about the money, what are you using it on", said Simon.

" To improve my museum of course, I got a million dollars, do you know what is worth that kind of money, a lot of stuff, I can finally repair that elevator, I can even buy off a few other properties at this beach, do you how how rich I would be, I would no longer need to call this a museum, I would call it a hotel or a mall, one of those rich places like in Nevada, I would be a billionaire", said Mr McCain.

" Well you do know you could have sold them, they are worth a million dollar you said", said Simon.

" That's another thing, I don't own the crystals they belong to the chairman of the pier, if I sold the crystals I could get arrested for doing so", said Mr McCain.

" So you wouldn't sell the crystals because that's embezzlement, but hiding them pretending their stolen to get the insurance money, you do realize that money could have been given to the chairman instead of you, since he owns the crystals not you, so technically you are a thief as well as an insurance fraud", said Simon.

" And people don't get rich by being honest either", said Mr McCain, picking a gun out of his pocket, pointing it at Simon, " How about you and I have a little walk at the back".

" Killing me won't make a difference, the envelope is empty, and the letter is sent in the station, whether you kill me or not, your done for", said Simon.

" At least I'll be even with you if you do bust me", said Mr McCain, he kept the gun at Simon as he lead him out of the office, down the stairs.

At the second floor in the medieval room there are a few armor from knights on stands, as soon as the two reach that floor but before they continued downward, one knight moved holding a mace, crept up from behind McCain and slammed the mace onto the back of his head, Mr McCain then fell to the ground, and was unconscious.

The "Knight", took off his helmet, revealing to be Alvin.

" Thanks for that Alvin", said Simon.

" No problem", said Alvin.

" Now that he's down, and the cops are on their way, I am going to try and find those remaining crystals", said Simon.

Moments later, the cops arrived, and just as Mr McCain regained consciousness, the chief came in and cuffed him.

" Winston McCain, you're under arrest for burglary, insurance fraud, and attempted murder, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you", said the chief.

* * *

Soon Mr McCain was put in the station.

Simon arrived to see the chief.

" Simon, this guy keeps denying his the thief, we need more proof", said the chief.

" Don't worry, I got it covered", said Simon, the two entered the room where Mr McCain was put for questioning.

" So you say you haven't took the crystals, and you didn't pull a gun at me", said Simon.

" No", said Mr McCain.

" You do know this envelope is not enough proof for him Simon, even know it might seem like insurance fraud, we're going to need to find more proof, if we want this guy to stop denying", said the Chief.

" How about this", said Simon pulling out a video tape.

" You're just wasting your time, that tape doesn't even show anywhere near the crystal case", said Mr McCain.

" You sure about that", said Simon, he placed the video tape in the VCR, and turned on the TV, there it showed the case where the seven crystals are, and it shows Mr McCain taking the yellow crystal.

" What, how, I destroyed all the tapes this morning", said Mr McCain.

" Yeah, well, I was aware you were going to do something like that, so I switched this tape with the one you gave me three days ago, plus what you just said gave a lot more away, do you want to continue denying", said Simon.

Mr McCain just stayed silent.

" I am going to take that as a no", said Simon.

" Right now you've got a good 15 years jail time Mr McCain, we're pretty much close to closing the case, except for one thing, the six crystals are still missing, and as we know you hid them, you are going to tell us where they are", said the Chief.

" I won't talk, if you lock me up who will watch over the museum, no one, it will get destructed and you'll just give the crystals to Mr Oakley, because they're minerals and he owns a mineral museum", said Mr McCain.

" Look, Mr McCain, how about we make a deal, if you can tell us where the crystals are, we'll not only trim your sentence down to 5 years but we'll not give anything to Mr Oakley", said Simon.

" Do you expect me to believe that, once I talk you'll just give the crystals to Mr Oakley after I'm in jail", said Mr McCain.

" We can do this easy way or the hard way, either you tell us before we find out ourselves, or we'll give you 25 years imprisonment, and everything will be given to Mr Oakley", said the chief.

Mr McCain hesitated, then said.

" Okay, they're still in the office, under my desk", said Mr McCain.

" That's all I needed to hear", said Simon.

Simon then left the station, and arrived back at the museum.

Once there, Simon then went to the office, and looked under the desk and there he found a bag, he opened it up and emptied it, and out came the six missing crystals including the yellow one, now Simon finally seen all seven crystals.

" Case closed", said Simon.

* * *

After the case was closed, Mr McCain was sentenced to 5 years imprisonment, and with no one to be in charge of the museum, it got closed down, and all of the displays that were in there were sold to other museums, and the money got sent to the other buildings at the pier, the museum building was torn down and was now used as enough space for the tables and chairs to be placed for the cafe next door.

The only things that were still in the pier were the crystals, Simon did make his promise not to give them to Mr Oakley, but he didn't make any promise that he wouldn't give to anyone else at the pier, he gave one crystal to each shop, so they can do what what with them, put them on display, or sell them and use the money to improve their shop.

* * *

Simon was now in his car, he was driving his way back to the station, where the chief was waiting, apparently the chief called and said he wanted to tell Simon something.

Once Simon arrived at the station, he went inside and entered the chief's office.

" You called", said Simon.

" Yes, I just want to thank you for solving this case, finding the culprit, solving his true scheme, and finding all the missing crystals", said the chief.

" Just doing my job", said Simon.

" Yes I know, that case you solved I would know for sure would make up for the previous cases you failed on, you're still above 85%, you're at 90% so you still have the job, consider yourself not fired", said the chief.

" Thank you", said Simon.

" Now I don't have anything else, so feel free to take the rest of the day off", said the chief.

" Okay, thanks", said Simon, as he then left the office.

* * *

Simon was in his car, driving home from the station, but before he headed home, he decided to look at the museum one last time, he arrived at the beach where Mr McCain's museum is going to get torn down in a couple of days, he thought about it and after a minute of thinking he decided that he is going to try out the other places that restaurant looks really good.

After he looked at the pier he was now on his way home, ready to tell his wife the news.

He drove to his house, got out of the car, and walked inside to his house, he went in the kitchen where Jeanette was making dinner.

He approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her waste.

" Hello Jeanette", said Simon.

" Hello Simon", said Jeanette, kissing her husband, " How did go at the station".

" Really good, great actually, I'm not fired, I'm still keeping my job", said Simon.

" That's great", said Jeanette, turning around so she can wrap her arms around Simon shoulders and kiss him, " I told you everything was going to be alright".

" Yeah, and also I have you to thank for this Jeanette, I guess if it weren't for you I would have been fired", said Simon.

" You didn't need me, I only had you keep your hopes up, you solved the case on your own", said Jeanette.

" Exactly, you kept my hopes up, I wouldn't have solved the case if you didn't", said Simon, he then pulled out his wallet.

" What are you doing", said Jeanette.

" We're going out for dinner tonight, it's on me", said Simon.

" Are you sure Simon", said Jeanette.

" Yes I'm sure, I am going to take you to that restaurant at the pier, I just thought I show you the place", said Simon.

 **Well, how was that, another chapter done, and just two more to go, Simon still has his career, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	9. the obsession

**Hello everyone, I'm back, with another chapter of this story, the second-last chapter, and the ninth one in 5 and a half months of doing this story, enjoy.**

 **Summary:** _After being married for two years, Jeanette finally decides she wants to have a baby, but is too nervous of telling Simon about it, meanwhile an ex-girlfriend from Alvin's past returns from an insane asylum, and Brittany believes she's insane._

It was now the year 1999, the final year of the twentieth century, it has been two years since 29 year old Simon Seville and 28 year old Jeanette Seville were married.

At the moment, the two were in there house they moved into a year ago, Simon was downstairs in the kitchen making a coffee, and Jeanette was upstairs in the bedroom.

Jeanette sat in her room and sighed, she and Simon have been married for two years, they both have amazing careers, a fantastic house, and living a half wealthy life, yet something feels missing, Jeanette knew what it was, she wanted to have a baby, every time she walks down the park she sees quite often a family playing together, she wished that was her and Simon with their own baby, she was so eager to tell Simon about it, but was too nervous to, worrying if he will think negatively of the idea, besides they say a baby can bring the two closer together, Jeanette feared that if she didn't have one, her and Simon might not be together for long.

As for Simon, he is in the kitchen and he finished making his coffee, after last year on his case of the missing crystals, he kept focus, he didn't want to get his career at risk again like last time, his wife then went downstairs, and headed for the door, ready to leave, she was going out to have lunch with her sisters.

" Okay Simon, I'm off, see you in a couple of hours", said Jeanette.

" Okay, see ya Jeanette", said Simon.

Jeanette then left the door and Simon sat down on the couch in the living room downstairs with his coffee and watched the TV, after a year of being in the house, Simon decided to have the office upstairs in the spare room, and living room downstairs into where the office formally was, because the office and the living room where the same size.

After watching TV for about half an hour, the front door knocked.

" That's funny, I wasn't expecting anyone, and it's a bit too early for Jeanette to come home", thought Simon, he got up and went to answer the door.

It was Alvin, and another woman his age.

" Hey Alvin, who's this", said Simon, referring to the new girl.

" This is my friend, Amy, from college, I'd just thought I introduced her to you and Jeanette since neither of you two met her", said Alvin.

" Nice to meet you Amy", said Simon, shaking hands with Amy.

" Nice to meet you two", said Amy.

" So where is Jeanette", said Alvin.

" She and Eleanor went out for lunch, and I assume Brittany is with them", said Simon.

" Yeah pretty much", said Alvin.

Simon then took a look on Alvin's face and see's a little bit of nervousness, Simon might have to talk to Alvin about that.

" Won't you two come in", said Simon.

" Oh thanks", said Alvin, as he and Amy went inside Simon's house.

* * *

The three sat in the living room upstairs, Simon poured three cups of coffee, to serve for the two guests and himself.

" So Alvin, when did you meet her", said Simon.

" A few days ago", said Alvin.

" When did you two last meet", said Simon.

" Eight years ago", said Alvin.

" Eight years, wow, so I guess it's worth reuniting then", said Simon.

" Simon, can you me where the toilet is", said Amy.

" It's back down there", said Simon, pointing down a hall.

Once Amy left, this was Simon's opportunity to talk to Alvin alone.

" Alright Alvin, something is up, I can see you're nervous, what's wrong", said Simon.

" Okay, I'll start explaining, I knew I had to reveal it at some point, and I also knew I wasn't going to keep it a secret forever", said Alvin.

" What secret", said Simon.

" Alright, I'll confess, Me and Brittany have been keeping a huge secret from you, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore for eight years, it happened in the year 1991, on our last year in college, three months before we graduated", said Alvin.

" What happened", said Simon.

" Me and Brittany broke up", said Alvin.

" What, why", said Simon.

" Brittany has been accusing me of cheating of her", said Alvin.

" Well, if you think this break up will have an affect on the rest of us, forget about it, it's probably now no big deal, at least you and her got back together and are married", said Simon.

" I'm not finished, anyway, a week later after the break up, she has been seeing Logan, remember him, the one who tried to steal Brittany from me 6 years ago, got killed and I got framed for it", said Alvin.

" Yeah I remember Logan", said Simon.

" Yeah well, after Brittany and Logan began dating, I got mad at Brittany, what I hate sometimes about her is how she can sometimes be a hypocrite, she accuses me of seeing other women, then all a sudden she flirts with another guy, even though that was after we broke up, I planned on getting even with Brittany by finding a girl more attractive than her and have that girl my girlfriend, that's where Amy came in, I asked her out, and we also hit it off, even though I didn't really love her, I was just using her to get back at Brittany", said Alvin.

" What a stupid selfish thing to do", said Simon.

" But I did love her like a friend, and also I regretted setting her up like that, you know I might have as well made her officially my girlfriend and love her like one, but just when I was going to make it official, Brittany came back in telling me Logan cheated on her and they broke up, and the next thing I knew Brittany was wanting me back", said Alvin.

" What did you say", said Simon.

" I would have said no, but I also still love her, I had to choose between Brittany or Amy", said Alvin.

" Quite a big dilemma for sure", said Simon.

" I know, and after a couple of hours of deciding, I made my decision, and I chose Brittany", said Alvin.

" Was Amy alright with that", said Simon.

" What do you think, after I chose Brittany, I tried to break up with Amy and tell her the truth that I was just using her, and said we should stay as friends, but the next thing I knew, I was tied up to a bed in her apartment", said Alvin.

" Wait what, was that the real reason why I never saw you that week, you told me you were Miami that week", said Simon.

" Yeah, when I was abducted by her, it was then I discovered she had a huge obsession of me, she had pictures of me, and everything on her desk used as a shrine, even heart shaped pictures saying "Alvin and Amy forever", written in her own blood, and also she gave me a raspberry pudding, and after I ate the entire thing, I began to regret it when she said she added a bit of her own blood in it, saying a piece of her is now inside of me", said Alvin.

" Now that's what I call creepy", said Simon.

" Yeah, she said that even if I was using her, she refused to let me leave her, she said we were meant to be together, and she had a gun, she was going to shoot me and herself, saying we are a match made in heaven", said Alvin.

" Get real, did she really try to kill you", said Simon.

" Yep, I'm not kidding, I thought it was over for me, that was when Brittany came in, and knocked out Amy, and I was free", said Alvin.

" Hang on, how did Brittany know where you were", said Simon.

" After discovering I was missing, Brittany assumed Amy had something to do with it, she followed Amy to her apartment, and after discovering I was there and found out what Amy tried to do, she took action, and broke the door down to get me out of there", said Alvin.

" What about Amy, what happened to her", said Simon.

" As for Amy, when she regained consciousness, she was sent to an asylum, I couldn't forgive myself after that, ruined an innocent girls life and had eight years of her life wasted, that was pretty much why I changed my ways, I couldn't even face her parents afterwards, then again I never even seen them at all, two weeks after she was committed, you solved your first case", said Alvin.

" Why is she here", said Simon.

" She said was released a week ago, we made amends, she apologized for her obsession, and I apologized for setting her up like that and costing her eight years of her life she won't ever get back, we became friends, and I am going to help her make up for those eight years she missed", said Alvin.

" What about Brittany", said Simon.

" When she knew Amy was here, she was not happy, even when Amy said she was sorry, and released, Brittany didn't trust her", said Alvin.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Jeanette, she was at a food mall in a shopping center, with her sisters, Brittany and Eleanor, and the three were having lunch.

" So Jeanette, did you tell Simon about having a baby", said Eleanor.

" No, not yet", said Jeanette.

" Don't panic Jeanette, I'm sure he'll agree with you, you and him have been married for two years, and you have got quite a lot of money, you two are definitely ready", said Eleanor.

" I'll tell him on our days off, we both seem to be busy the past couple of months, we didn't spend time with each other that much since, anyway, enough about me, how are you doing Brittany, you don't look happy", said Jeanette.

" Alvin's old friend from college named Amy showed up", said Brittany.

" Oh really, from college, I never met her, I'm sure she's nice", said Jeanette.

" She's a psychopath", said Brittany.

" Now Brittany, don't be jealous, I'm sure she won't do anything to get between you and him", said Eleanor.

" Too late, those two we're dating once because me and Alvin broke up in college, she nearly got herself and Alvin killed, she ended up in an insane asylum for 8 years", said Brittany.

" What are you talking about", said Eleanor.

Brittany then told Eleanor and Jeanette the entire story.

" Wow, I can't believe that, I also can't believe you'd keep it a secret from us, besides I'm sure she's changed", said Jeanette.

" I still think she's insane", said Brittany.

" Brittany, just because you don't like her doesn't mean you can force the rest of us not to", said Eleanor.

" I'm not saying that because I don't like her, I think she's still obsessed with Alvin and is trying to break me and him apart so she can have him", said Brittany.

" I'm sure it won't happen Britt, she's been in the asylum for 8 years..", Jeanette was cut off by Brittany.

" Yeah, she's been there for 8 years, it took a long time to heel her, maybe so long she still needs it", said Brittany.

" You're just jealous Britt", said Jeanette.

" Why would I be jealous", said Brittany.

" You're just jealous because you don't like her, even when you were still in college and he was dating her", said Jeanette.

" I only don't like her because she kidnapped Alvin", said Brittany.

" What was it again, you told us, you said before you knocked out Amy that day, stay away from my boyfriend, even though you two broke up", said Eleanor.

" I still don't like her", said Brittany.

" Just get used to it, and let her have her moment with him, it's the least you can do, besides it is technically your fault she had to waste 8 years of her life in an asylum", said Eleanor.

" Whatever, I still think she's insane", said Brittany.

" I don't think you and Theodore met her yet, I haven't either, so maybe you two and I could see her some day", said Jeanette.

" Do it while you can, because once I find proof she's still insane, she's going back to the nut house", said Brittany.

" Brittany, stop it", said Eleanor.

" Is she staying at your house, or what", said Jeanette.

" Get real, I'd call the police if I ever saw her at my house in person, no, she has her own apartment, and not only Alvin is helping her make up for the eight years she missed, he's helping her get back on her feet", said Brittany.

" That's good of Alvin doing that, never thought I'd see the day that happened, Alvin helping someone", said Eleanor, jokingly.

" Yeah well, something changed in him after that day Amy tried to kill him, parts of him are still the same as he was when he was a kid, but other parts of him have gone", said Brittany.

* * *

The next day, Alvin went out of his house, and walked down the street, around town, to his gym to continue training for this years match, he was still doing basketball.

After training for a couple of hours, Alvin left the gym to head home, he was walking down the street, on his way home, was ready to relax.

He approached the park, it was quiet, and no one was there, that crept Alvin out a bit, and was ready to leave.

He was about to head out of the park, when suddenly three men came up to him.

" Where do you think you're going", said one of the men.

Another grabbed hold of him, but Alvin nudged his elbow onto his stomach.

" Back off", said Alvin.

" You're gonna get it now", said the thug, he grabbed Alvin's arms to keep him from getting away.

One punched him in the stomach, and the third one punched his face.

Alvin slammed the back on his head onto the thugs face, the one holding onto him.

One thug then pulled out his gun, ready to pull the trigger when he and other two men felt a sharp pain on them, the three dropped to the ground, Alvin looked and saw Simon with a gun.

" Don't worry Alvin, it's a tranquilizer, that will keep them there for an hour or two, I'm going to take these guys to the station, and ask what was that all about", said Simon.

" It's obvious their critics", said Alvin, as he got up.

" No, I know these kind of men, someone hired these guys to beat you and possibly kill you now that I saw one of them with a gun, now before you head home, obviously you took a huge beating, maybe you should see a doctor, in case they did a major harm", said Simon, he called the chief, and the cops took the three away.

* * *

As Alvin went to the hospital, Simon sent the three men who attacked him in the station.

" Alright listen here, I am putting you three in custody until you confess, right now you three have got a good 36 months in jail, that's three years, but I can drop the charges on one of you, whoever confesses who hired you to kill my brother can leave this place free, the other two will be spending the next three years behind bars, anyone like to confess", said Simon.

Nobody said anything.

" Okay, well nobody is leaving this room until I get a confession, and no, the time we spend here does not come out of you sentence", said Simon.

One of the men reached into his jacket pocket, but found it empty.

" Looking for this", said Simon, showing a gun, " I removed every single weapon from all three of you while you were unconscious, I am also not afraid to use this one if any of you dare to come at me, so best you stay at your seats", said Simon.

* * *

Alvin then went home from from the hospital, the hospital said he was lucky, he didn't get anything major, once he was home, he met Brittany, who was standing at the other side of the door, and had her arms crossed.

" Where were you", said Brittany.

" I was at the hospital", said Alvin.

" Don't lie to me Alvin, you were at Amy's house were you", said Brittany.

" Does this look like lying", said Alvin, showing his face, that has a bruised eye.

" Ow, were you really", said Brittany.

" Yes, but that bruise won't be there for long, only for a couple of days", said Alvin.

" I'm so sorry, what did Amy do", said Brittany.

" Stop jumping to conclusions saying Amy did it, and you say I jump to conclusions, I wasn't at her house today, I was at the gym, three guys attacked me, Simon put them in for questioning, because he said those three were hired to do something like this", said Alvin.

" I bet Amy hired them", said Brittany.

Alvin just ignored her and went upstairs.

* * *

Another day has gone by, none of the three hit men would confess who hired them to beat up Alvin, so this would take a while, Simon won't leave the station till someone confessed, much to Jeanette's dismay, she won't be asking Simon about having a baby anytime soon.

As for Alvin, after Yesterday, he kept himself on a lookout, every time he went outside.

Like today, Alvin left his house, got in his car and drove off to the gym again, he drove to the gym, trained for another couple of hours, and headed home.

As Alvin was driving, he thought about yesterday, when he told Brittany about the incident, she claimed Amy did it, he wasn't sure, either Brittany was right, or she is still jealous, to be honest, even though Alvin was still used to it, he is now beginning to find Brittany's jealousy annoying.

He reached to a hill and was driving down, was about to push the brakes, only to discover the brakes are missing, he was going down fast, he took a look and saw at the bottom of the hill a huge rock, he couldn't slow down, he was going to crash.

He got out of his seat and slid to the back, he opened the boot door of his car, and jumped right out, he landed on the road, he got up and watched as his car crashed down on the rock.

" And to think that could have been me", said Alvin.

* * *

When Alvin returned home, Brittany came up to him.

" Are you alright Alvin, I heard about the crash", said Brittany.

" Yeah, I'm fine, just a few scratches when jumped off and landed on the road", said Alvin.

" How could this have happened", said Brittany.

" It wouldn't have happened if the brakes were there, some idiot took off the brakes, and nearly killed me, I bet it was the same person who hired those hit men", said Alvin.

" I bet Amy took those brakes", said Brittany.

" What did I say about jumping to conclusions, Britt, if Simon were here, he would find evidence, then again, I could just call him, but I will leave him to find out who hired those three crooks, I have hidden a camera in the bushes of the car the night before the incident, it might show who did it, bad news is the batteries are flat, and we need to buy new ones", said Alvin.

" May I get them", said Brittany.

" No thanks, I'll get them while I'm going out, once I finish my coffee", said Alvin.

" But you don't have a car", said Brittany.

" Nothing to worry about I'll walk, and as for the car, I've been insured for a new one", said Alvin.

Alvin then drank the coffee, soon foam started coming out of his mouth, he coughed and gagged, and puked.

" Oh no not again", Brittany shouted.

Alvin continued puking, Brittany picked up a phone and called an ambulance, he was taken to a hospital instantly after the ambulance arrived.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor arrived where they met Brittany.

" Alvin's been here twice, what happened this time", said Simon.

" They said he was poisoned, they're in the emergency room pumping his stomach", said Brittany.

" First the hit men, then the car crash you told me about, and now this, who could have done something like this", said Jeanette.

" Like I said, it was Amy I bet", said Brittany.

Afterwards the doctor came in.

" How is he", said Brittany, who was worried for her husband.

" We found traces of poison in him sadly, but the good news is we were able to get every bit of it out of him, however he might need to stay the night, just in case", said the doctor.

" But he will pull through right", said Brittany.

" Definitely", said the doctor.

* * *

The next day, Alvin and Brittany returned home, Simon was able to give the two a ride home because of what happened to Alvin's car.

After they got home, Alvin and Brittany just stayed silent, but that silence broke after a few minutes.

" I still think she did it", said Brittany.

" What", said Alvin.

" I still believe Amy did it, the poison, the car, the thugs", said Brittany.

" Yeah, well I still believe she didn't, her insane time is over, I've been given a letter, they said they have 100% healed her", said Alvin.

" Where's the letter", said Brittany.

" In the kitchen", said Alvin.

Brittany turned to head to the kitchen, but dropped her purse accidentally.

" For crying out loud", said Brittany, as she went down to pick her stuff up.

Alvin went down to help, but he put his hand in Brittany's purse when he found a bottle of some sort of liquid, he grabbed the bottle and read to label on the liquid, only for to say **_POISON._**

" I do not know how that got there, it could have been Amy", said Brittany.

" She wasn't here since last week, we haven't even seen her since three days ago, plus you two weren't near each other even by a few feet, so she wouldn't have even touched your purse", said Alvin.

" Yes three days ago you said when we last saw her, so she could have gone behind our backs, what, are you saying I poisoned you", said Brittany.

" No, I am saying stop accusing Amy, besides, thanks for buying the batteries while I was still in the hospital, so I finally found out who's been trying to kill me", said Alvin.

He then grabbed his camera, put the batteries in, switched on the camera, and checked the video, only to find a figure in pink stealing the brakes from the vehicle.

" That looks like you Brittany", said Alvin.

" Alvin I swear to you, that wasn't me, if you think I poisoned you and stole your breaks, before you officially accuse me of trying to kill you, find proof that I hired those wranglers to beat you up, didn't think so, besides even if was me, I would keep you from finding out, I wouldn't have given you the batteries for that camera", said Brittany.

Just then the phone rang, Alvin picked it up and answered it, a minute later he hung up.

" That was Simon, he said one of the thugs confessed, and said you hired them, he said you told them your name, and paid them $25,000 each to kill me, Simon didn't believe it until he traced the call from the phone company that had the landline here", said Alvin.

" Why would I kill you, you're my husband, and I love you", said Brittany.

" Right now I am not sure who, but I believe you, and I also know it wasn't Amy, there is no proof that it was her, you're just overreacting", said Alvin.

" You know what, I'm leaving", said Brittany.

" What", said Alvin.

" As long as that psychopath is in this town, I'm not staying here, you're choice Alvin, either she leaves or me", said Brittany.

" You serious Brittany, making me a choice to get her out of the town, where will she go, I bet you're trying to make sure she stays a loner, just like you made Mary", said Alvin.

" Alright, I guess you made your choice already", said Brittany, she went upstairs, and started to pack her things, she went downstairs and headed for the door.

" Are you seriously moving out", said Alvin.

" You did when Logan came in", said Brittany.

" Yeah well at least me and Amy didn't kiss, you know up until now I have gotten use to your jealousy, but now it's starting to get annoying, can we just talk about this", said Alvin.

" Admit it Alvin, you still like her", said Brittany.

" No, and believe me, if you walk out door, I might as well kiss her, like in college when you left me", said Alvin.

" Forget this", said Brittany, she then angrilly went out the door.

" Men", she muttered when she got in her car and drove off.

" Women", said Alvin, as he sat down on the couch.

* * *

Alvin and Simon were in Alvin's house talking after Brittany left.

" So, after being stuck in there for two days, one of the three crooks spilled the beans, so that guy was released and the other two are in prison, the one who confessed everything has a good three year head start to get out of this country, because I am certain once the other two are released, they're going after him", said Simon.

" They said it was Brittany", said Alvin.

" Yep, even though it could still be a shame, just to set you up, between Amy and Brittany, who do you think is more likely to kill you", said Simon.

" I think neither", said Alvin.

" But if you were to chose, between the two, who is more likely", said Simon.

" Amy, not because Brittany is my wife, but because Amy tried to kill me 8 years ago, but she is better now, if she is still insane, the asylum wouldn't have released her", said Alvin.

" Do you maybe know it could be her", said Simon.

" I want to believe that, but I just can't go to her and say, 'hey Amy, I nearly got killed yesterday, did you try to kill me', besides I got a letter from the asylum yesterday, saying they have 100% healed her and released her, if they didn't say that then I will definitely know Amy's still insane", said Alvin.

" Would you like me to ask about her, I'll ask for a warrant to search though her file at the asylum and talk about her, released or not, her stuff might still be there, and maybe the person who is really trying to kill you is a critic", said Simon.

" I guess, I would go with you as well, but places like that gives me the creeps", said Alvin.

" I'm going to the station to get that warrant, I'm sure her stuff is still there, either she forgot to pack, or they're staying there in case she hasn't hasn't fully healed yet", said Simon.

" Have you heard where Brittany was", said Alvin.

" Jeanette said she was in Eleanor's house, she's going to stay there for a while, best you don't go there, she's still mad at you, let her cool off, and maybe tomorrow you, her and Amy can talk it out", said Simon.

Once Simon left, Alvin went to the kitchen to get a drink.

" Maybe I should talk to Amy about this, and together I'll listen to Simon and have us talk with Brittany about this", Alvin thought to himself

He then felt a pain on the head and everything went black.

* * *

Once he returned home Simon called the station asking for a warrant to investigate the asylum.

Half an hour later, Simon arrived at the asylum, and approached the administrators desk.

" Hi, my name is detective Simon Seville, I have a warrant to investigate the place", said Simon.

" Is there something wrong", said the administrator.

" No nothing, I do believe eight years ago a girl named Amy was committed here, the one who nearly killed my brother Alvin, anyway when she left the asylum, is her stuff still here", said Simon.

" Yeah, we still have it all, it's in the storage room, surprisingly after three years, we didn't get rid of it", said the administrator.

" Wait, what are you... oof", Simon was bumped by a doctor, " Sorry".

As the doctor was far, Simon turned to that direction.

" He looked familiar", Simon thought, he shrugged it off, and headed to the office.

He walked to the storage room, and looked for Amy's stuff, she found a box containing her stuff on top of a shelf, there was also a file, he opened it to find some writing, it was about Amy's time in the asylum, and a bit more information about her past, Simon read the first paragraph.

 _ **At the arts and craft room she's been painting on the paper "Alvin and Amy for ever" in read, and she has also drawn pictures of Brittany dead, either being hung, or tied to a post and burnt, calling her a 'witch' and a 'demon'.**_

" Wow, she must have had a huge obsession of this, this is making me uncomfortable, I think I should leave, but I am going to keep reading, I still can't find anything that says anything about her being released", said Simon.

Then he found another page, involving Amy's parents.

 _ **Amy's parents were abusive to her physically and emotionally and they were most likely the reason why she became this way, her parents said she was nothing but a tramp who will never be loved, they don't approve of her relationship with Alvin, at one point before Alvin's kidnapping, she locked her parent's in a closet and left them to starve to death.**_

"okay that's so scary, but poor Amy, her parents were so ignorant", said Simon.

He continued reading the file.

" Okay last page, maybe this shows of her release", said Simon.

 _ **Amy was committed here in 1991 and showed no sign of recovery, after three years, she escaped the Asylum in 1994, and they called off the search in 1996 after two years of looking for her, and she is currently assumed dead.**_

Simon's eyes then widened.

" So that means Amy waited until they forgotten her and went here, that's why Amy showed up this week, and that must also mean that letter of her healing was a fake, oh crap, so that means Brittany was actually right, Amy is still insane, I need to warn Alvin", said Simon, as he has completely no idea that is was too late to warn his brother.

* * *

Alvin woke up, and he found himself tied up on the bed again, just like eight years ago, only this time he was in his wedding outfit.

" I know it's tradition not to look at your bride in her dress before the wedding, but I'm just couldn't wait any longer", said a person, he looked to see Amy in Brittany's wedding dress.

" This was what I was hoping would happen one day, that day is now", said Amy, taking a step closer to Alvin.

" But Amy, I'm already married", said Alvin, struggling to untie himself, now realizing Amy was still insane.

" Now that's not to worry, Brittany won't be a hassle to us no more, once that parasite comes in that door, she will be taken care of", said Amy picking up her gun.

" What are you doing,", said Alvin.

" If I kill her, you and myself, she will steal you from me even in the afterlife, it's more better for you and me to have a lot more love on earth, besides, you two might no longer be married once she dies, that ring will be useless, and I will make sure that happens and that demon doesn't cause any more trouble", said Amy.

" Please, Amy, I don't love you like this, I love Brittany, if you can untie me I can still consider you my best friend, I also promise I won't turn you in", said Alvin.

" Oh don't expect me to believe that, I just got out of that nut house five years ago, and there is no way I'm going back, and I also know she's been putting her sinful hypnotic flames in your head, but I can take care of that, with this to cleanse it away forever", said Amy, holding a syringe.

* * *

Simon drove his way to Eleanor's house where Brittany still was, his cell phone rung, he answered it.

" Hello... oh hey Jeanette... of course we can talk... sure, but it can it wait, we'll talk tonight when I get back, as it turns out Brittany was right, Amy was insane, okay see you tonight", Simon then hung up.

Simon went to Eleanor's house, he knocked on the door, and Eleanor answered it.

" Hello Eleanor, is Brittany here, I need to talk to her", said Simon.

A minute later, Brittany came down the stairs.

" Brittany, you were right, Amy is still insane", said Simon.

" I knew it, but how did you figure it out", said Brittany.

" I checked the asylum and found out that Amy only spent three years in the asylum not eight, she broke out and after a couple years of searching they called it off, three years later, she showed up on you doorstep", said Simon.

" Hang on, I knew I should not have left Alvin alone in that house, now that we officially know Amy is still insane, we need to get to Alvin before she does", said Brittany, who was also clueless about it being too late.

* * *

" What is that, is that a brainwashing serum", said Alvin.

" Shh, Alvin, don't worry, it won't hurt, this will only happen once, after that you and me will finally be together happily", said Amy, she then walked closer to Alvin.

" How will that happen, even if you do inject me, wouldn't you still be put back", said Alvin.

" No one knows you're put hostage in you own house, plus no one in this town knows anything about me in that asylum, and just in case, I might as well brain wash the whole asylum and have them act like as if I was never in that place", said Amy, she then grabbed Alvin's off.

" Keep back, please", said Alvin.

" Oh don't be such a cry baby, a prick from a needle never hurt anyone", said Amy, she had the syringe ready, Alvin kept struggling.

" You know Alvin, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way, hold still", said Amy.

She pushed the needle in Alvin's left arm, and was about the push the plunger to allow the fluid to go inside of Alvin, when suddenly.

BAM.

Then the door busted open.

" AMY, YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY HUSBAND", said Brittany.

Amy then turned to pointed her gun at Brittany and pulled the trigger, Brittany held her leg in pain as the bullet landed there, and she dropped to the ground.

Amy approached Brittany, pointed her gun at Brittany's head.

" I knew you were insane, that nut house was meant to be your home", said Brittany.

" Say goodbye you little demon, no more will you be a pest to my lover", said Amy, ready to pull the trigger, when she felt a sharp pain on the arm, and she fell to the ground, unconscious, Brittany looked to see Simon with a tranquilizer gun.

" That was the same gun used on those three thugs who attacked me the other day", said Alvin.

" Yeah, it's the only one I got", said Simon, he then went to Alvin's bed, took off the needle and started to untie him.

" The police are on their way, now that the doctors know she is found, after three years, she is going back in there, we won't be seeing her again, probably ever, and she will under full supervision", said Simon.

" How did you guys find out", said Alvin.

" I had a warrant to search through the asylum and found out on her file, enough proof she's still insane, and also, the reason why you never saw her parents was because she killed them", said Simon.

" Why was Brittany here before you", said Alvin.

" Do you know how fast she runs, as soon as I told her you were in trouble, she ran so fast I wasn't able to catch up, I did when we reached the apartment and that was a good thing too, because Brittany would have been dead if I didn't catch up", said Simon.

" But what about those event's, the hit men, the car crash, the poison", said Alvin.

" Well, for the three wranglers she could have just impersonated Brittany, and phoned on your landline she broke into your house, that's probably the same thing for the poison, she put it in Brittany's bag", said Simon.

" But how did she get in the coffee", said Alvin.

" It wasn't the liquid poison that was in you, it was in the sugar, she put poisoned powder in the sugar, if Brittany drank it, she's dead and Amy has you all to herself, and if Alvin drank it, and dies, the police would search Brittany's purse to find the poisoned liquid, she's arrested, and I think Amy would commit suicide afterwards", said Simon.

" But what about the car", said Alvin.

" She dressed herself as Brittany because I think she knew about the camera", said Simon.

Once Alvin was untied, he approached his wife.

" Brittany, I am so sorry for not believing you", said Alvin.

" Can we make up later, and please take me to the hospital, I feel a little nauseous", said Brittany.

" Can I at least forgive you for overreacting and leaving that door", said Alvin.

" But I was right about Amy", said Brittany.

" That was dumb luck, plus to be honest it was technically your fault she ended up this way if you didn't remember 8 years ago you broke up me, and if you didn't leave yesterday, Amy wouldn't have come here tying me up again", said Alvin.

" Can we talk about this later, I really need to go to the hospital", said Brittany.

" Alvin, you take her to the hospital, I'll keep an eye on Amy", said Simon.

* * *

So, after Alvin and Brittany left to the hospital, the police arrived to Alvin's house, and took Amy away, and just as Simon said, Amy was put back in the asylum, and this time under full supervision.

After Brittany has fully recovered from her injury, she and Alvin reconciled, and Brittany has moved back to her and Alvin's house..

Simon and Jeanette were now at their house, they were sitting down on the couch watching TV, Jeanette knew this was the moment to ask Simon about having a baby.

" Wow, another case solved, I'm also surprised at this one, and I thought Mary was insane wanting to kill Brittany, I also can't believe Amy tried to drug my brother, well, we won't be hearing from her again", said Simon.

" Can we please talk about something else, now that we know the truth about Amy, talking about her makes me uncomfortable", said Jeanette.

" Sure, you know Jeanette, you look like you got something to ask me, you can tell me any time you're ready, sorry if I'm rushing you", said Simon.

Jeanette then took a deep breath, and began to ask.

" Do you ever consider having kids", said Jeanette.

Simon looked at his wife, he was a bit shocked when she asked, he stayed focus and answered his wife's question.

" Well, I do believe that I do sometimes consider, I mean, we can afford it, and with a lot of money that we have been saving, we can spend more time at home taking care of the baby", said Simon.

" I know that, but I wasn't taking about you being able to because of affording it, I was wondering if you ever wanted one", said Jeanette.

" I wouldn't mind, do you want to have a child Jeanette", said Simon.

Jeanette just nodded.

" You know what, I glad you thought so and I am also glad you asked, ever since we we're married, I knew we would have kids some day, we could maybe start on having one anytime when we're ready, I'm 29 years old, I'll be turning 30 next year, if we were going to get started on having a baby this year that will be great", said Simon.

" Yeah, alright", said Jeanette, who was really glad her husband agreed with her on having a baby, she gave her husband a kiss.

* * *

Amy woke up, and looked around the place she was in, and she then realized she was in the asylum again, this time there's a doctor watching her.

" Oh come on, how am I going to be with Alvin now", said Amy.

The 'doctor' then approached Amy.

" Keep away from me, I'm not in the mood to be injected with some stupid anesthetic right now", said Amy.

" Relax, I'm going to hurt you, besides, I might even help you, only if you were willing to return the favor", said the 'doctor'.

" What are you talking about", said Amy.

" Do you know a chipmunk named Simon Seville", said the 'doctor'.

" Not much, I did see him nearly a week ago though, but we never met often, but I do know his brother though, his name is Alvin, he and I were supposed to be married but this witch Brittany comes in and takes him from me, oh why the hell am I even telling you this anyway, you'll just ignore it", said Amy.

" Oh no, I'm listening", said the 'doctor'.

" Oh yeah what a load of rubbish, that's what every doctor in this hospital says, they'll pretend to agree, then write in their files saying I'm still insane, I'm not even meant to be here anyway", said Amy.

" I'm not lying, I'm listening, as the matter of fact, how about I make you a deal", said the 'doctor'.

" What deal, the one you were talking about earlier, what's it about", said Amy.

" I'll let you out, you work with me, I am after your husband's brother, together we'll both what we want, you'll have Alvin all to yourself, and I'll have Simon", said the 'doctor'.

" How do I know if I should trust you, even if I am insane, I'm not stupid", said Amy.

" Because, I should tell you something, I'm not even a doctor", said the so called 'doctor'.

" Who are you anyway", said Amy.

" I'm sure you'll remember me, we go to the same school together, college, I was just like you, trapped, locked up two weeks after you got committed here", said the 'doctor'.

" Tell me your name", said Amy.

" Just call me Oliver".

 **Well, how was that, another chapter done, and left with a bit of a cliffhanger, now I only have one more to go before ending this whole series, the next chapter will be soon, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	10. the finale

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the final chapter of Chipmunk detective, after making this story for 8 months, I have finally finished, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Summary:** _Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany have been kidnapped by a bunch of people from Simon's past cases, can he find everyone in less than 24 hours._

It was now the year 2000, three years since 30 year old Simon Seville and his 29 year old Wife Jeanette Seville were married, last year they had thought about having a baby, they had been trying for the past 3 months now, and nothing had happened.

They were having a doctors appointment now, to see if they are healthy to have one, they ran some tests, and afterwards the results came in.

Simon and Jeanette were waiting, and the doctor approached them.

" May I speak to Jeanette alone please", said the doctor.

Jeanette went to the office, Simon looked worried, hoping they are okay, he thought about Theodore and Eleanor, and how they were trying to have a baby too, Alvin and Brittany are lucky, because Brittany is pregnant, and after an ultra sound it was revealed they were having twins, just as Simon predicted, and also Brittany is due any day now.

After about 10 minutes later Jeanette returned.

" What did he say", said Simon.

" I'll tell you when we get home", said Jeanette, she didn't sound happy, nor angry, nor sad, that made Simon worried, if one of them is not fertile, he knew how much Jeanette wanted a baby, and is now worried that if it's him, then Jeanette would leave him.

Once they got home they sat down on the couch, Simon looked at his Wife, hoping everything is okay.

" It's not me is it", said Simon.

" No, you're fertile for one, and so am I", said Jeanette.

" Well then what are you upset about", said Simon.

" Simon, last year, you told me you were ready for a baby when I asked you, we're you telling the truth", said Jeanette.

" Yes, I was, would I ever lie to you", said Simon.

" Well there was this one time when..", Jeanette was cut off.

" Okay, forget what I said, but why would I lie about this", said Simon.

" I've been told I might've been taking birth control pills, I know I haven't, or maybe you might've put them in my drinks when I wasn't looking", said Jeanette.

" I wouldn't have done such thing, if I didn't want a baby I would have told you", said Simon.

" Simon, nearly half of the men who don't want a baby wouldn't tell their wives, and they'll just leave them as soon as they're pregnant", said Jeanette.

" Okay, then I'll prove that I'm telling the truth, once you're pregnant, I'll be an idiot if I left that door and left you to take care of the baby by yourself", said Simon.

Simon's mobile phone then rang, he answered it, after a minute he hung up.

" That was the chief, he said he needs me at the station, I'll be back, I promise", said Simon.

Simon then left the house.

* * *

Once he was out, Jeanette went into the kitchen, making a coffee, she thought about this afternoon, hoping her husband was telling the truth, she was also worried that by the time she is pregnant he will leave her to take care of it herself.

While she was thinking, she heard the door open.

" Simon, is that you, did you forget something", said Jeanette, she looked further out of the kitchen, and saw who she couldn't believe to see ever.

" Oh my god, I thought you were dead", said Jeanette, it was Oliver.

" You're coming with me", said Oliver.

" Get back", said Jeanette, she was holding a knife, ready to throw, when two men came from behind her and one grabbed her, the other placed a cloth on her mouth, chloroform.

" Thank you Mike, Bruce, my old friends, now let's get out of here", said Oliver.

As Bruce and Mike carried Jeanette out of the house, Oliver placed a note on the coffee table and left.

* * *

It was 12:30 AM, half an hour after midnight, Simon came back to the house, and looked to find Jeanette.

" Jeanette, where are you, look I'm sorry about the argument, but please believe me, I want the baby as much as you do", said Simon, he continued to look, but she wasn't around, he then found a note on the coffee table.

" Please don't let it say about her leaving", said Simon.

Simon picked up the note and read it, and it said.

 _I have your wife, you have until midnight to meet me at the old hill, and come alone or you'll never see her again, also we have Alvin and Brittany, you might want to look for them before you find your wife, their end is earlier._

" 'we', this guy ain't alone, I think it was someone I had arrested, a bunch of my past culprits forming together as a group, but who", said Simon.

He left to the station immediately, it was now 1:30 AM when he got there, after finding out His wife, Brother, and Sister in-law were kidnapped an hour ago, Simon now has 22 and a half hours left to get them, or they're done for, so far he doesn't know who has Jeanette, his theory is it's someone from his past, someone who he busted.

Simon checked on the computer in the station, to check who is most likely to be part of the group, he deducted those who were still in jail, and those who were paroled but have no motive, he kept the ones who escaped.

After half an hour of searching, he found them, six missing culprits.

" Winston McCain from the Museum case 1998, Ben, first mate from the Slianeot case 1994, Erica from the murder of Logan case 1993, Amy from last year, she obviously has Alvin, Mary who not only tried to kill Brittany in 1992, but also in 1997, and no need to guess Mary has Brittany, and finally, hang on, Oliver, from my first case in 1991, and tried to kill me in 1995, I thought he was dead", said Simon.

He looked through the pictures to see possible sightings of Oliver between 1995-1999, it was claimed that Amy was broken out of the Asylum by Oliver disguised as a doctor.

" The others have escaped from prison 6 months ago maybe Oliver helped them escape, and maybe those six have formed together to get revenge on me, and I bet he has Jeanette", Simon thought.

* * *

Simon, Theodore and Eleanor we're together at Simon's house at 2:15 AM, Eleanor was boiling the kettle to make coffee.

Simon was all dressed.

" Simon, where are you going", said Theodore.

" Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany will die in the next 21 hours and 45 minutes, I know for sure where Mr McCain is, I'm going right to him", said Simon.

" Can we go with you, it's better you didn't do this alone", said Theodore.

" Who said I was doing this alone, I got a few people coming with me, they'll be here any minute, so Eleanor, we need a few more cups", said Simon.

Ten minutes later three people showed up at Simon's house, they all sat down at the table.

" Now, Eleanor, Theodore, I hope you remember Don", said Simon, referring to the first man, Don his name was, the one who shot Eleanor, Alvin, Jeanette and Theodore in 1996, after being released from prison, paroled, it took nearly a year for all six of them to forgive him, trust him, and be more comfortable with him around, Don has never gone back to his town, rather instead away from it.

" This is John, Mary's crush from high school, and my first suspect from my first case", said Simon, referring to the second person.

" Yeah I knew you, one of your friends tried to sneak in the girls locker room", said Eleanor.

" I know, he nearly got expelled", said John.

" And this is Rick, five years ago, Me and Jeanette went to a mansion for a dinner party, Oliver was the host trying to kill us all, there were six deaths, Me, Jeanette and Rick were the only three survivors", said Simon.

" Simon told me a lot about you", said Theodore, shaking hands with Rick.

" Yeah, after I got out of my coma, I moved on with my life, I never thought I get into a situation involving Oliver again", said Rick.

" Okay, now that everyone's here, we can get started, I can assume Mr McCain, former owner of a history museum is at the pier of where the museum formally was, if we get him, he'll also know where the other five are, now there is a problem, Theodore and Eleanor want to come with us, but my car has only 5 seats, there are six of us", said Simon.

" My truck is seven seated, we can use that if you want", said Rick.

" Okay, now, Theodore, Eleanor, are you sure you two want to come with us, this is a life or death situation", said Simon.

" I'm doing it, no one touches my sisters and gets away with it", said Eleanor.

" Are you sure, because once you get in that truck, there's no turning back", said Simon.

" We're sure", said Theodore.

" Okay, now we'll be at the pier in half an hour, alright let's get going", said Simon.

So, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Don, Rick and John left the house, and got into Rick's truck, they drove off and were on their way to the pier.

" Simon, why does Mr McCain want revenge on you", said Theodore.

" Obviously because I put him in jail, he had been arrested two years ago for insurance fraud, he had stolen seven crystals in that museum, and after I arrested him the museum was closed and destroyed", said Simon.

* * *

They arrived at the pier, it was 3 in the morning, they now have 21 hours till midnight.

They got out of the truck and they saw Mr McCain.

" We meet again, after only two years, I see my museum is no longer here, it got torn down", said Mr McCain.

" Why is he alone, I thought there would be people with him", whispered John, to Rick.

" He's up to something", said Rick.

" Let me guess, the crystals are in that briefcase", said Simon.

" Nope, they we're all bought from Mr Oakley, and he has made 1.2 million dollars a year because of it, you said Mr Oakley wasn't going to get his hands on them, but he did, but now I got the money they were worth in the briefcase, and I am getting out of here", said Mr McCain, pointing his gun at Simon, who pointed his gun at Mr McCain.

" It doesn't matter if you shoot me, there are three other men with guns who will take you down", said Simon.

" Oh that's funny, I have a bit of insurance of my own, didn't think I just stole the money", said Mr McCain, holding a bag, and bringing it up close to the ocean.

" The crystals are in that bag", said Simon.

" Shoot me and I drop them, they will sink in the ocean", said Mr McCain.

" Put them down, they belong to Mr Oakley", said John.

" They shouldn't have been, they were mine, they would've if Mr Chipmunk Detective here didn't expose me", said Mr McCain.

" I wouldn't have if you learned how to hide your evidence better, besides I would've have known anyway, the insurance company are always checked to see how much a stolen or damaged property is insured", said Simon, he then aimed the gun at McCain's hand, pulled the trigger, and shot the other gun out of McCain's hand, then he shot McCain's knee and he dropped to the ground, Simon ran to Mr McCain, tackled him, and handcuffed him.

" Do you really think I was that stupid not to know how shallow the water was, besides...", said Simon, as he took the bag, and emptied it, revealing nothing but big rocks.

"... the crystals are still in Oakley's museum are they", said Simon.

Mr McCain didn't respond.

" You're coming with us, you got some questions to answer", said Simon.

* * *

And so, Mr McCain was put in the truck and was driven back to Simon's place.

It was now 4 AM.

Mr McCain was now sitting on the table.

" Alright, I know your scheme, you weren't intending on killing me, you were working with Oliver so he'll have what he wants and that's my liver in his grasp and you will have the crystals, Mary will have Brittany, Amy will have Alvin, Ben will have the ship and Erica will probably have some other boyfriend who used her to get back at his ex, now you're gonna tell me where is Oliver, he has my wife, Jeanette, and in the next 20 hours, she will be dead, where is he", said Simon.

" I will never talk, don't think I'll be fooled twice by your negotiation, you said last time the crystals won't go to Oakley, and you lied", said Mr McCain.

" Yeah well this time I'm not negotiating, for the next 24 hours your life and her life are connected, if she dies so do you", said Simon.

" Can you at least tell us where anyone else is, First mate Ben, or Erica, or Mary or Amy", said Rick.

" Ben's in the ship, the Slianeot, he's stealing it", said Mr McCain.

" What pier is the ship in", said Simon.

" You busted me at the east pier, the Slianeot it at the west", said Mr McCain.

" Okay, so Ben wanted to be captain, as for Oliver, he has Jeanette, and if any of you guys got to me before him, he'll kill her", said Simon.

" So should we get to the ship before it sails off", said John.

" I think it has already sailed off, and the tracker on the ship has been yanked off", said Mr McCain.

" What does Ben want with the ship, he's only going to be his own captain", said Simon.

" So what, he's got enough supplies to last a lifetime", said Mr McCain.

" And how did you know that, did you all tell each other your plots", said Simon.

McCain didn't respond.

" Alright, I'm not gonna waste anymore time forcing answers out of you, but I'm not done with you, I made the promise only to give you five years, and you end up breaking out, I'm sorry, but this time, I'm not going to go easy on you, 25 years", said Simon.

He then picked McCain up, and took him outside, send him in the car, and drove him to the station.

* * *

It was now 5:30 AM, and the gang are in Rick's truck, driving to another pier, where the Slianeot ship is at.

" What was Ben arrested for", said Theodore.

" He was the first mate the ship 1994, we were on the voyage for a vacation, and he set me up when captain Alpha was murdered by him", said Simon, he then checked his watch, " We have 18 and a half hours left".

The gang arrived at the pier, where they see the ship sail off.

" It's too late, he's gone, unless we find a boat ourselves, we'll never catch him", said Don.

John then spotted a small boat with a motor in the ocean.

" Let's use that", said John, pointing at the boat.

" Okay, but we better go quietly, Ben will know we're coming", said Simon.

The six then got onto the boat and made their way closer to the ship, soon they we're at the side, they climbed onto a ladder, and made it up the top deck.

They walked to the captain room, where they find the security room, it was empty.

" Maybe he doesn't know we're here", whispered John.

" I'm sure he does, he's hiding", said Rick.

Then the door closed, everyone looked to see Ben at the other side of the door, through the window.

" We meet again, you got me locked up six years ago, how does it feel to be locked up yourself, detective", said Ben.

" I feel the same way you do, at least I don't deserve it", said Simon.

" Neither did I, I earned that promotion to be captain, I would've gotten it and kept my job if you didn't rat me out", said Ben.

" Well maybe you shouldn't have set me up at that case, making it look like a game", said Simon.

" I'd shut up if I were you, I promised Oliver I wouldn't kill you, but I can do whatever I want to the others", said Ben.

" What are you gonna do", said Don.

" This ship will be heading to the middle of the ocean, that will be everyone's stop in 0600 hours except yours Simon, after I'm done with the others, I will take you back to Oliver", said Ben, as he left the six in the room, and headed to the control room.

" Okay, we got half an hour, he knows this ship a lot so he'll have locked every means of our escape", said Simon.

" Uh Simon", said Eleanor.

" Yeah", said Simon.

" I don't think he locked the door properly", said Eleanor, opening the door they went through to go in.

" I think he did that because he knows what we're up to", said Simon.

" No, I think he forgot", said Eleanor.

" Hang on, I got an Idea", said Simon.

* * *

Ben then arrived back at the security room, opened the door to find his hostages, only to find one missing.

" Where's Simon", said Ben, just then he felt a pain in the back of his head and he dropped to the ground unconscious.

" Let's take this ship back", said Simon.

So, they got to the control room, Simon communicated with the police saying they have found the missing ship, police came, arrested Ben, and took the others back home, some of the sailors of the ship came to take the ship back.

Once they arrived at the shore, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Don, John and Rick drove back to Simon's house.

Once they arrived they sat down and looked at the sun rising.

" Look at that, a beginning of a new day, and we get to see it from the beach", said Eleanor.

" Yeah, normally we only see the sun set from the beach, but seeing the sun rise, just as brilliant", said Theodore.

Simon checked the time, it was 7:30 AM, it took a lot of time for them to get out.

" We have 16 and a half hours left, we have already captured 2 members of that group, I think I now know where the other four are, we found Mr McCain at the pier where the missing crystals case took place, and we found Ben at the Slianeot where the murder of captain Alpha took place, I believe I know where the others are, Erica I probably don't, we last found her in the hospital, but she shot Brittany and Logan in Brittany's old apartment", said Simon.

* * *

" Why did Erica go to prison again, I didn't pay attention", said John, they were all in the truck, heading to Alvin and Brittany's old apartment.

" You remember Logan from high school, we would have seen him in our reunion if it weren't for Erica, she was Logan's last girlfriend, Logan was only using her just to get back with Brittany, he tried to ruin Brittany's relationship with Alvin, didn't happen, but Erica did shoot Brittany and Logan, putting them both in a coma, Logan was on life support, and Alvin was framed for the entire thing, Erica turned off the life support killing Logan, and she tried to kill Brittany, but got arrested, that was 7 years ago, in 1993", said Simon.

They arrived at Brittany's old apartment where Brittany and Alvin were living in before they were married, they went in, got up to the old room.

" Never thought I'd be back here", said Simon, looking around the place.

Soon, Erica popped up, grabbed Eleanor, and ran out the door.

" She's got Eleanor", said Theodore, running out the door.

The others followed behind, they saw the two at a car.

" Any of you take another step, and I'll blow her head off", said Erica, grabbing Eleanor and holding her at gunpoint.

Simon, Don, John, Rick and Theodore stepped back.

" I got justice seven years ago, and I don't deserve prison for that", continued Erica.

" Okay, whatever your doing now, leaving the country, we won't stop you, just let Eleanor go", said Simon, unaware that a hand went in his pocket grabbing a gun.

" Oh no, if I can't kill Brittany, I can kill someone related to her", said Erica.

" And I thought Amy was insane", muttered Simon.

" Get in the car", said Erica to Eleanor.

Before Eleanor did so, Theodore pointed Simon's gun at Erica and pulled the trigger, knocking the other gun out of Erica's hand, and Eleanor then struck Erica with a punch, sending her to the ground.

Simon went to Erica and handcuffed her.

" I must say Eleanor, you have impressive fighting skills", said Simon.

" Thanks", said Eleanor.

" Okay, we've got three down, so that still leaves three to go, I think it's time to do some rescuing", said Simon.

* * *

They arrived back at Simon's house, after putting Erica back at the station, they took a break, and had some lunch.

Simon looked at the time and it was 12 noon.

" Twelve hours down, twelve hours to go, Amy must be at Alvin's house, that was where we last arrested her", said Simon.

They drove off to Alvin's house, and after investigating, they found nothing.

" They might be at Amy's old apartment, Alvin told me a lot of stuff", said Simon.

" About what", said Theodore.

" Oh yeah that's right, we didn't tell ya, only Me, Eleanor and Jeanette knew, I think it was about time you did know, nearly ten years ago Alvin and Brittany broke up, and Alvin used Amy as a fake girlfriend to get back at Brittany, after Brittany and Alvin got back together Alvin revealed the truth to Amy, she wouldn't allow it so she kidnapped Alvin, and tried to kill him and herself, she was taken to an asylum", said Simon.

" Wow", said Theodore shocked.

" That's not all, last year she returned, claiming she was released, and said she was sane, in reality she escaped, she tried to brainwash Alvin into falling in love with her, and did try to kill Brittany, she was put back in the asylum and she escaped again", said Simon.

" Jeez", said Theodore.

" Yeah, we don't know where Amy is, since Alvin didn't tell us", said Simon.

* * *

Meanwhile in an old apartment, Alvin was tied up on a bed, trapped in a small room, he knew it was Amy, and he had been trying to escape, just then Amy came in with a syringe and a gun.

" I've been thinking to myself, about us Alvin, the syringe has the brainwashing serum, if I inject it into you, you'll forget all about Brittany, but the cops will come after us and take you away from me again, if we kill ourselves, we'll be together forever, but you'll still be sulking over Brittany, even in the afterlife, so I thought we do both, I'll inject this in you in an hour, have you forget all about that demon Brittany, she'll never be a hassle to you again, then we'll perish from this world together, have a happy ending, and watch Brittany burn in hell after Mary's done with her", said Amy.

" You're insane, I know I keep saying that but... wait, how did you know about Mary", said Alvin.

" Me and her helped Oliver with our little plot, and we all got what we wanted, see you in an hour my love", said Amy, she then walked to the door and closed it.

Alvin looked to see a sharp piece of metal at the end of the bed, he used it to cut the rope, freeing one arm, and with it he untied the other arm, he looked and saw Amy's mobile phone.

" Thank god, she must have dropped it", said Alvin to himself, he grabbed the phone.

* * *

Back at Simon's house, everyone was talking thinking about where Amy could be, just then the phone then rang, Simon picked it up and answered it.

" Hello", said Simon.

" _Simon, it's me, Alvin_ ", whispered Alvin.

" Oh hey, where are you", said Simon.

" _I'm at the old apartment, when we were in college, please come quick, she's going to kill me_ ", whispered Alvin.

" Okay, I'll be right there", said Simon.

He hung up.

" Who was that", said Theodore.

" It's Alvin, I now know where he is, and we better get a move on, he's in trouble", said Simon.

The six got out of the house, headed to Rick's truck, and drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Alvin, he falsely tied himself back up, and Amy came back in, this time she was wearing a dress.

" It is time", she said, she held up the syringe and came closer to Alvin.

" It hasn't been an hour yet", said Alvin.

" I know you aren't fully tied, and I know you called your brother, too bad he won't be here on time", said Amy.

Alvin got himself off the bed.

" Get back from me", said Alvin.

" Either you let me inject you, or I will just leave this country a widow", said Amy.

" You're not gonna kill me, I'm all you got", said Alvin, walking back from Amy.

Amy then pointed her gun at Alvin.

" I know you're all I got", said Amy, she then pointed the gun at herself.

" Wait stop", shouted Alvin, moving to Amy to swipe the gun off her, when she grabbed his arm.

" Did you really think I was going to do that, not yet I won't, I refuse to die alone", said Amy, she had her syringe with the needle ready at Alvin and pushed the needle in, she was about to push the plunger to let the serum go into him, when the door opened, revealing Simon.

" Simon, how did you get here so quickly", said Alvin.

" Had to break a lot of rules to get here, long story short, I have risked getting a $200 fine", said Simon.

Amy pointed her gun at Simon.

" Get out of here, Alvin's mine, and I am not going to have some scum like you take him away from me again, I have six bullets and I can use them all on you", said Amy.

" Amy put the gun down, we can sort something out", said Simon.

" No, I have been used by men 8 times, they think they can just get away with it, only liking what's on the outside when it's the inside that counts, I deserve to have true love and not to be used as a display to get their exes jealous, enough is enough, me and Alvin will be together Alive or dead", said Amy.

Alvin then took the needle out of his arm, and looked at Amy who was focused at Simon, he looked at the syringe that was still full and looked at Amy, he thought about for a few seconds, and then he went to Amy, got up, jabbed the needle into her arm, and pushed the plunger letting the serum go into her.

She looked at saw what Alvin done, she felt lightheaded.

" Why Alvin, I loved you", said Amy, she then dropped to the ground.

" What was that", said Theodore.

" Brainwashing serum, she tried to do that again did she", said Simon.

" Not just that, she tried to kill me afterwards, and herself, like what happened nearly ten years ago", said Alvin.

" If this is the brainwashing serum, you know what that means, when she wakes up, all her memories will be gone, she will not remember being a obsessed psychopath, nor will she remember anything else, this could be an opportunity", said Simon.

" Of what", said Alvin.

" We'll let her off the hook, convince the mental hospital to let her go, let her start over in a new life", said Simon.

" You know, I would disagree, but I'm not, I will help, only because it was my fault she was like this in the first place, I can convince the hospital", said Alvin.

" Okay, let's get her in the truck", said Simon.

* * *

Amy was taken to the hospital, ready to recover, while she was in the recovery room, Alvin was calling the asylum to convince them to drop the charges.

After Alvin was off the phone, he turned to Simon.

" I told them everything, they are willing to drop the charges and let Amy go, now that she has forgotten everything, if she was put in, she would be so confused, feeling like she was put in an asylum for no reason", said Alvin.

" She's starting to wake up", said Simon.

* * *

Amy then woke up, and looked around finding a few people, Simon, Alvin and John.

" Who are you guys, what's going on, why can't I remember my name", said Amy.

" Hey Amy, glad to see you're alright", said Alvin.

" Is that my name, Amy", said Amy.

" Yep, you have amnesia, but nothing permanent, you we're in an accident, a car accident, we we're able to get you out before there were any worse damage", said Simon.

" Who are you guys", said Amy.

" I'm Don, these two are Alvin and Simon, they used to go to college with you, we witnessed the accident", said John.

Amy looked at Don, and Don looked at Amy.

Both the red and blue clad chipmunks looked at the two staring at each other.

" Let's leave the two alone", said Simon, as he and Alvin snuck out.

Once they were out, they headed to the waiting room where the others are.

" Don and Amy, never thought about that, worried that he'll be the one tied up", said Simon.

" I don't care, as long as it's not me this time", said Alvin.

They approached the others, and it was now time to rescue Jeanette and Brittany, Simon checked the time it was 3 PM.

" Only nine hours left, we finally freed Alvin, but there's still Jeanette and Brittany", said Simon.

" Where would Brittany be", said Theodore.

" Do you suppose she and Mary are at the school, that was not only where the reunion took place three years ago, and about five people died, also eight years ago, Mary had killed four other classmates, Brittany's friends, and she had also been trying to kill Brittany for 13 years", said Simon.

" Why", said Theodore.

" Brittany and her friends, Jennifer, Priscilla, Angela and Christina pulled an unforgivable prank on Mary, one that caused her life to go down, she faked her death and disguised herself as another person while she was plotting to get even with them, in 1992, she was only 80% successful, killing Angela, Priscilla, Jennifer and Christina, but she didn't kill Brittany, but as you remembered on our 10 year reunion three years ago, she returned and killed other innocent people until she got Brittany, which also failed", said Simon.

" Hey Simon, how about Theodore and I keep an eye on Amy, while you go and get Brittany, there won't be enough room in the truck", said Eleanor.

" True, but we got to get going", said Simon.

Don then came out.

" Okay, who are we going for now", said Don.

" Brittany, and Mary has her", said Simon.

* * *

Brittany found herself in a shower room, she found the place familiar, she was back in school.

She was tied up in chains, and she couldn't get herself out.

The door opened, and there stood Brittany's old enemy.

Mary.

" We meet again Brittany, at the same spot where you pulled off that prank 13 years ago, how's that baby you're carrying", said Mary.

" Mary, leave the baby out of this", said Brittany.

" Of course, if I kill you I'd kill the baby, that means I would have guilt for the first time, just seconds after I had justice, how long are you, any day", said Mary.

" I'm having twins", said Brittany.

" Oh really, and by the looks of it, it is any day, as soon as demons 1 and 2 are born, I will finally finish what I've been plotting for 13 years", said Mary.

Brittany then looked at Mary.

" You're pregnant too, but how", said Brittany.

" Me and Oliver have had a few personal affairs after he got me out", said Mary.

Just then they heard a car come by.

" Bloody hell, that justice wrecker, time for plan B", thought Mary.

* * *

Simon, Alvin, John, Don and Rick got out of the truck.

Simon and Alvin looked around the school, along with John, Rick and Don, they were in the hall, quietly walking.

Just then they saw a figure, Rick pointed his gun at her, Alvin stopped him.

" Wait, it's Brittany", said Alvin.

" Alvin, glad to see you again", said Brittany, wrapping her arms around Alvin, with tears in her eyes.

" Please don't leave me again, I don't want to lose you or your babies", said Alvin.

" Neither do I", said Brittany.

" Where's Mary", said Simon.

" She's loose, we gotta get out of here now", said Brittany.

" Wait", shouted a voice.

The three turned around to see.

" Brittany", said Alvin, he looked at the Brittany he's holding, and the Brittany two feet away from him, two Brittany's.

" One of them really Brittany the other is Mary", said Simon.

" I'm Brittany, I knew Mary plotted to disguise herself as me, so I cut loose and found you before she did", said the first Brittany.

" No, I'm Brittany, this phony Mary, disguised herself as me and went to you, and it took me time to cut myself loose", said the second Brittany.

" Hang on, Brittany's pregnant, so we can easily tell who the real Brittany is", said Simon.

" But so is Mary", said Brittany and Mary, still trying to convince the boys.

Simon gave his gun to John, who pointed both his and Simon's to both Brittany's, one at each.

" Don't point that me, shoot her, she's Mary", said the first Brittany.

" No she is", said the second.

Simon looked at the two, and tried to think, he remembered something from Mary, something that had him solve the case eight years ago, on Mary's arm was a scar shaped of the letter M.

Simon approached the first Brittany, looked at her left arm, only to see nothing, then he went to the second Brittany's arm only to find, the scar.

" That's her", said Simon, pointing at the second Brittany, Mary.

Mary then grabbed her gun pointed it at Brittany and pulled the trigger, hitting her on the side, causing Brittany to fall.

Mary then ran, up the stairs.

The other ran after her.

Mary stood in front of a window, holding a grenade.

" Put your weapons down, or we all die" shouted Mary, ready to pull the pin.

" Hang on, before you do anything drastic, answer me this, if you're pregnant, who's the father", said Simon.

" Oliver, after he released me we had some personal affairs, now with what I said earlier, put your guns down", said Mary.

Simon, Rick, Don and Alvin put their weapons down, John didn't.

" Mary, I know you loved me 13 years ago, I'm sorry for laughing at you, please don't do this", said John.

" Don't you think I deserve justice, you call yourself a detective Simon, your job was to serve justice, but you're just like every other cop, nothing but a liberal, giving justice to people who don't deserve it", said Mary.

" Do you really believe that, let me tell you something, six years ago, two siblings, Alice and Grant were serious rivals, all Grant had was his rich mother who was really caring to him, Alice was just a spoiled brat, she always steals money from her mother, as soon as the mother died the will said the house was given to Grant, however Alice sued him for the house and everything the mother gave him, and everything he owned, and with the money Alice stole from her mother, she was able to afford to have four lawyers on her side and won", said Simon.

" She couldn't have had that much money for four lawyers", said Mary.

" Yeah well, she was only able to have one lawyer with money, she used the money she stole to get plastic surgery on beauty trying to turn herself into a goddess, maybe she used her body to bribe the other three, most likely, anyway she won the case and had the house and the fortune while Grant was living on the streets, scrounging for a couple of dollars every day, while she was living it up in that mansion that she didn't deserve, one day she died, got murdered, I was the one to do that case, and gathered enough evidence to be 100% certain it was Grant who murdered her, when I confronted him I knew what I had to do, if I turned him in, that would give Alice the justice she doesn't deserve again, so I let him go, he left and was never heard from again, I told the police he was dead, I'm not the kind of person who wants to give justice to people who don't deserve it", said Simon.

" Well then what do you think you were doing 8 years ago, you arrested, me giving Brittany the kind of justice she doesn't deserve, where does that put me, in hell", said Mary.

Suddenly, Mary stumbled on her feet, tripped, fell backwards, onto the window, the glass shattered and Mary fell out.

John and Simon ran out of the school to see Mary on the ground, she was feeling weak.

" I'm calling an ambulance", said Simon.

" Mary, I wish I turned back and fixed everything, I loved you too", said John, he picked Mary up and kissed her on the lips.

" you have no idea how long I was waiting for that", said Mary with a sweet smile she had for the first time in 13 years, before she then closed her eyes.

* * *

The others went to Brittany, seeing her in pain.

" We're going straight to the hospital immediately", said Simon.

" Alvin", said Brittany.

" Brittany, we'll get that bullet off you, I promise", said Alvin.

" It's not that, I think the babies are coming, I can feel a sharp pain", said Brittany.

" Oh please, not right now", said Alvin.

Alvin carried Brittany, and everyone headed straight for the truck, the truck started and everyone went for the hospital, while they were driving, Simon called for an ambulance to pick up Mary's unconscious body.

* * *

While Alvin and Brittany were in the hospital, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor were at Simon's house waiting on the news.

" Well like Brittany told us, the ultrasound confirmed they were having twins", said Eleanor.

" Where are John, Don and Rick", said Theodore.

" They're taking a break, after the twins are born, I'm going to find Jeanette and Oliver", said Simon.

The phone rang, Eleanor went and answered it.

" Hello... Hey Alvin... What's the news... Oh Really... I'll let them know", said Eleanor, she turned to Simon and Theodore.

" The first child was born 45 minutes ago, it's a boy", said Eleanor.

" So that's Alvin Seville Jr born", said Theodore.

" he also said the second child was born 15 minutes ago, another boy, Al Seville, twin boys", said Eleanor.

" Just like we predicted", said Simon.

" They're also expecting a third any minute now, this time it's a girl", said Eleanor.

" You mean, triplets, they are having triplets", said Theodore.

" What are they gonna name her", said Simon.

" I don't know, we'll find out soon enough", said Eleanor.

" Okay, Good", said Simon, he then got up.

" Where are you going", said Theodore.

" To the mansion on that hill me and Jeanette went to five years ago, she and Oliver are there", said Simon.

" How do you know", said Theodore.

" It was where I last saw him, plus he told me where he'd be", said Simon.

" Can you wait till we ring the guys", said Eleanor.

" No, I need to do this alone, Oliver said he'll kill Jeanette if I didn't", said Simon.

" What if he's armed", said Theodore.

" He wouldn't, otherwise he wouldn't be the one killing me, it would have been someone else, besides, if he is armed, I am prepared", said Simon.

" Can you at least tell me Oliver's crimes", said Theodore.

" Oliver was the culprit on my first case, before I got the job, he killed another college student and made it look like a suicide, but I uncovered it being murder and got him busted, four years later, he fake his death, and set Me, Jeanette, Rick and six other people to some sort of "party", he disguised himself as one of the guests, and began killing everyone, Me, Rick and Jeanette were the only three survivors, the house the party took place at caught fire and burned down, we thought Oliver died, but today I now know he's still alive and has Jeanette", said Simon.

" If the house caught fire, is the hill just a hill, or was a new building made there", said Eleanor.

" No, ever since the fire the place was a ghost town", said Simon.

" Are you sure you want to do this alone, Oliver sounds like a big one, you might not make it", said Eleanor.

" I know, and I'm sure he knows I'm coming, he doesn't know when though, I need to go now, I have only an hour left till midnight", said Simon.

* * *

Simon arrived at the bottom of the hill, the hill of where Oliver's old place was, now it wasn't due to being burnt down to the ground.

He kept a low profile, and hid at the bushes on one side of the path, he kept his gun prepared, in case someone tries to come at him, luckily no one did, he then saw a few people at front of the top, Oliver was one of them.

" Remember Mike, Bruce, if you see him, only go for the leg, let me do the killing, if you guys get the leg he'll be unable to get away, I'll be back, just going to get our guest a little more prepared for your end of the bargain, I kill Simon, you two can have the girl, and do what you want with her, call me if you got him", said Oliver, he then walked up to the top of the hill, where Jeanette was.

" If Oliver thinks he can get away with touching my Wife like that, he's got another thing coming", thought Simon to himself.

He picked up a rock, and threw it across the path at the other side, Mike heard a rustle.

" I think that's him, stay here", said Mike, He approached the other side of the bush, opposite to the one Simon is in.

Once Mike was further, Simon pointed his gun at Bruce and pulled the trigger, causing Bruce to drop to the ground, Mike turned around to see Simon pointing the gun at him now, and he pulled the trigger, Mike also dropped to the ground, Bruce was hit on the shoulder and Mike was hit on the leg, both had dropped their guns, Simon then took the guns off of them.

Mike was about to call Oliver when Simon pointed his gun at him.

" Open your mouth and you'll be puking blood, I heard what you two were going to do to my Wife, I should just kill you now, two less scum on this Earth gotten rid of, but I'm not going to, there is a cell empty just ready for you two", said Simon, he then grabbed a bandage out of his pocket and wrapped it around Mike's wounded leg and Bruce's wounded shoulder.

" Like I was going to let you two bleed to death, that will just be me going easy on you too", said Simon.

He then left the two who are now starting to fall unconscious, and he went up to find Oliver.

He instead saw Jeanette, and Oliver was no where in sight, he hid behind a bush.

" Obviously it's a trap, how am I going to get through it, Oliver could be anywhere ready to fire at me if I get to Jeanette", thought Simon to himself.

Simon had his gun ready, and walked closer to Jeanette.

Once he was at her chair, he saw his Wife struggling to stay conscious, he removed to cloth gagging her.

" Hey Jeanette", said Simon, he looked at his wife seeing a few wounds.

" What has he done to you", said Simon.

" Please... get me... out...of..", Jeanette was struggling to talk as well.

" Where's Oliver", said Simon, he then saw a shadow, he turned and saw Oliver pointing a gun at him, and pulled the trigger, Simon dodged it, Oliver then pointed the gun at Jeanette's arm, and shot her, causing blood to come out of her arm, Simon took his gun out and pointed it at Oliver, and pulled the trigger, knocking Oliver's gun off of his hand, Simon threw his gun away as it was out of ammo and tackled Oliver.

Once they were on the ground, Simon threw the first punch, and Oliver kicked him off, got up and kicked Simon on the hip, got onto Simon and grabbed his neck, squeezing it, Simon reached for Oliver's gun that might still have ammo, he reached and managed to get it, pointed it at Oliver hand and pulled the trigger, Oliver dropped and held his hand in pain, Simon got up and pointed the gun at Oliver's head.

" Trying to sell my wife like that, like her body's property to anyone, and you shot her, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now", said Simon.

" Just kill me already", said Oliver.

" No, I'm not going to do that, I do believe you deserve a trail, trust me I won't go easy on you", said Simon, he let go of Oliver and watched as Oliver fell unconscious.

He then turned to Jeanette, his wife and saw her fall unconscious as well, he grabbed his mobile phone and called an ambulance.

* * *

A month has gone by, after Simon arrested Oliver, Mike and Bruce, his wife Jeanette was taken to a hospital, it was declared Jeanette was in a coma which will take 4-6 weeks for her to awake, meanwhile a trail was heard, and Oliver was sentenced to life in imprisonment, a couple of weeks later it was confirmed Oliver had died due to a suicide, Simon made sure it was true this time and not another one of Oliver's schemes faking his death to escape, but this time it was all true, Oliver was officially dead.

As for Mary, she did recover from her fall, and her baby did make it, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, however sadly, due to Mary being sentenced to prison, Mary couldn't see her child grow up ever, however that was when Brittany convinced the judge to let Mary go, and clear the charges, it took a lot of convincing, especially at court, Brittany took Mary's side and helped her, Mary had her life sentence and all charges cleared, and was released, the grudge Mary had held on Brittany for 13 years had finally dissolved after that, Mary was finally able to start a new life, she and Brittany were taking things slowly to becoming friends, and also, Mary and John are taking things slowly as well, so Mary would have finally got what she wanted, love.

Then there was Amy, after finding out Amy was left off the hook, Brittany was furious, but it did take a some convincing from Alvin, for three weeks, and then Brittany got use to Amy, Also Amy finally got love too, she and Don have been going out.

Back at the hospital Simon was there at the recovery room Jeanette was in, waiting for her to wake up.

Soon the time has come, and Jeanette opened her eyes.

Simon looked and saw his wife awaken.

" Jeanette", Simon cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

" Hey Simon", said Jeanette weakly, still trying to fully talk.

" Now I am not going to leave you ever, I really don't want to lose you again, next time it might be for good", said Simon.

" I won't leave you either", said Jeanette, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

" I think I know why haven't been having a child, it's because that's right, your drinks have been spiked with birth control, but not by me, by Oliver, he was using your body as a trade to his two henchmen Mike and Bruce, and had to make sure you weren't pregnant", said Simon.

" Where's Oliver, did he get away again", said Jeanette.

" No, he was sentenced to life imprisonment, but died afterwards, and in case you were wondering no I didn't kill him, he committed suicide, and this time for real", said Simon.

" So we don't have to worry about him again", said Jeanette.

" Not ever", said Simon.

* * *

Theodore and Eleanor have been trying, and Eleanor has finally got pregnant, it was revealed she was going to have a baby girl and a boy, they named the girl Ellie and they named the boy Thomas.

Alvin and Brittany were watching their triplets grow up as well, Alvin Jr, Al, and the girl Brittany named Brianna.

After recovering from the hospital, Jeanette and Simon went home, weeks later, Jeanette was pregnant, soon she would give birth to two baby chipmunks, one boy and one girl, they named the boy Sean and they named the girl Jewel.

Simon has got a wonderful career, a beautiful wife, and two children, after rescuing Jeanette, both him and her, and everyone else are going to continue on with their lives.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Well how was that, I have finally finished the story, after 8 months of making the story, It's finally finished. Happy new year everyone, celebrating the end of 2017, and the beginning of 2018, until next time I see you all.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	11. Extra: the jury

**Hello everyone, I am back, and also I have another chapter for this story, this one is an extra chapter I decided to make, this one takes place between chapter 5 and chapter 6 of this story, this one is based on the film " 12 angry men", I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary:** _Simon Seville has to prove that his younger Brother, Theodore, is not guilty of a crime._

* * *

It was the year 1996, five years since 26 year old Simon Seville became detective, he and his 25 year old girlfriend Jeanette Miller have been living together in the same apartment also for five years.

Simon and Jeanette were in their apartment watching TV, the phone then rang, Jeanette got up and answered it.

" Hello... Hey Eleanor... WHAT... When... okay, I'll tell Simon", said Jeanette, she then hung up.

" What happened", said Simon.

" Theodore's been arrested, charged of murder", said Jeanette.

" WHAT", said Simon.

" He's being put on trail next week, and I think there's a lot of evidence against him, I don't think Theodore will stand a chance", said Jeanette.

Simon then got up and headed for the door.

" Where are you going", said Jeanette.

" To the station, to tell the chief that I'm am going to be at that court, as a juror", said Simon.

" Why", said Jeanette.

" If Theodore has evidence that have him put in for life, I'll need to have the other jury members think otherwise, I'll know for sure they'll say he's guilty", said Simon.

* * *

A week has gone by, it was time for the trail.

The trial started at 10 AM, and it has been in session for exactly five hours.

Theodore has been accused of the murder of a restaurant manager named Hugh, Theodore worked at that restaurant.

They've gone through the witnesses, Theodore's motive, and a few other evidence that is against Theodore.

Once it was 3 PM, the court is nearly finished, it was now the jury's turn to reach a verdict.

" Alright jury, it is now up to you to reach a verdict, you must all reach a unanimous decision whether or not the defendant, is guilty", said the judge.

Simon then left the court with the other nine jurors, and were heading to the room, it has a table in the middle and a table near the window with coffee.

Simon entered the jury room, along with the other nine members of the jury, Frank the head juror in his late 40's, Rob an accountant in his mid 50's, Mack a truck driver in his early 40's, James a scientist in his late 30's, Will a retired citizen in his late 60's, Joel a college student about 21, David a carpenter in his 50's, Andrew a businessman in his early 30's, and Colin a office worker in his mid 30's.

Everyone was at the coffee table, making a cup of coffee each.

" We're going to be done in a few minutes, whats the point of making coffee", said Mack.

" We haven't had anything the past 4 hours, at least the coffee is free", said Joel.

Soon, after everyone has their coffee, they gathered around the table.

Simon looked at the nine, obviously they all believe Theodore is guilty, Simon has to convince them otherwise, or Theodore will have 30 years behind bars.

The time was 3:05, it was time to begin the votes.

" Alright so we'll begin the vote, I'm sure we'll get this over with quickly", said Frank.

" Obviously he's guilty, the evidence proves it", said Rob.

" Okay, so all in favor of guilty raise your hand", said Frank.

Soon nine hands were shown.

" Nine, okay, all in favor not guilty", said Frank.

Simon then raised his hand.

" Alright, so the votes 9-1, in favor of guilty", said Frank.

" Alright, so why did you vote not guilty, apart from him being your brother", said Rob, looking at Simon.

" I believe my brother isn't guilty, I have known him all my life, and I know he wouldn't have done something like this", said Simon.

" We have spent 5 hours in that court, had everything written down, there were three witnesses, there was trace of his DNA found in that apartment", said Mack.

" What did the witnesses say", said Simon.

" Witness one said he heard Theodore threaten to murder Hugh, Witness two said he saw Theodore run down the hall of the apartment, witness three said she saw the killing through the window", said James, reading through his notes.

" What about the DNA traces", said Simon.

" The police found a puddle of blood in the room with a footprint, Theodore's shoes have matched to print on the puddle", said James.

" Show me the shoes, and the picture of the puddle", said Simon.

* * *

Soon Frank called the bailiff and ask him to get the exhibits, soon, Theodore's shoes and a picture of the puddle is on the table.

" Well, there's your evidence, still convinced he's innocent", said Mack.

" There no blood on the shoes", said Simon.

" He would have washed the blood off, plus his shoe marks on the bottom of his shoes matches the prints", said James.

" So, it could have been anyone else's shoes", said Simon.

" Do you really think there is another pair of shoes just like this one", said Mack.

Simon then took off his shoe and placed it on the table.

Colin looked at both shoes.

" They match, same marks", said Colin.

" What in the hell", said Mack.

" And I bet there are other people with the same shoe marks, more than a hundred", said Simon.

" But there are still other evidence against him", said Andrew.

" Yeah, face it, what's the time, it's like quarter past three, we're supposed to leave this place 10 minutes ago and you're holding us up", said Rob.

" Okay, how we take another vote, a secret vote this time, one that I'll sit out of, if all nine of you still think he's guilty I'll stop holding you back from leaving the door, but if anyone says he's not guilty, we stay and talk about it", said Simon, tying his shoe back on.

" Okay, ready to surrender the hard way", said Mack.

Soon, all nine slips of paper have been given to the nine jurors, they have written their votes, gave them Frank, who shuffled them and began reading them, one at a time.

" Okay... One vote guilty... Two votes guilty... Three votes guilty... Four votes guilty... Five votes guilty... Six votes guilty... Seven votes guilty... Eight votes guilty... Ni- One vote not guilty", said Frank.

" Ah what", said Mack.

" You kidding me", said Andrew.

" Alright who changed his vote", said Rob, standing up.

" It's supposed to be a secret vote", said Colin.

" How can it be secret, when one of us is joining Simon's side, without giving an answer, I know that look Joel, it was you wasn't it", said Rob, pointing an accusing finger at Joel.

" He didn't change his vote, it was me", said Will.

" Are you kidding me, give me one good reason", said Mack.

" This boy", said Will, referring to Simon, " Has been standing alone defending his brother, and I know that even he isn't sure that Theodore is guilty or not, and now neither am I, and I am going to stick with Simon until I find more evidence otherwise".

" Well, we're going to be stuck here for a while, might as well miss this weeks match", said Mack, referring to the football game, every Saturday.

" What time is the match", said Simon.

" It starts at 7", said Mack.

" It's quarter past three like Rob said a minute ago, we still got 3 hours and 45 minutes till the game, we'll go through the rest of the evidence quickly then we'll be done", said Simon.

" Well can we hurry up, I'm getting a headache", said Mack.

" Your headache will much worse in the match tonight", said Simon.

" But at least it's worth it", said Mack.

* * *

Soon one at a time the men went to the coffee table to pour another cup, while half are still at the table, the other half, Rob, Will, Simon, James and Joel, were at the table.

" Let's go through the motives, what motive does Theodore have for killing Hugh", said Simon.

" Well let's see, Hugh isn't really a good boss at the restaurant, he has been pushing Theodore to the edge, bullying at a workplace, sometimes every time Eleanor shows up, Hugh keeps checking her out, That's another motive for Theodore, it's his jealousy", said James.

" Theodore would never kill anyone over jealousy, my other brother Alvin was accused of murder three years ago because of his jealousy, but he was innocent", said Simon.

" Hugh was pretty violent, and it was said he hit Theodore once, on the head", said James.

" How long has he been the manager for", said Simon.

" It says here, 8 years", said James.

" How many employers has he hired then", said Simon.

" 48", said James.

" It could be any of them who could have done it, he hasn't harassed just Theodore, and it's not just the employers, according to his record Hugh has been in at least 2-3 fights every month, that's like once a fortnight, and 33% of the fights were over a woman, he was a single man, wanting a woman, even trying to sexually harass his female employees, and his male employee's wife/girlfriend/sister, one of them being Eleanor", said Simon.

" Yeah, he did fight random strangers in the streets, it says he's the one who mostly starts them", said Will.

" A kind of guy like that doesn't deserve a promotion as manager", said Simon.

" You know what I change my vote", said Joel.

" What", said Rob.

" I know what Simon means, about the harassment, my sister a year older than me had an incident with him six months ago", said Joel, as everyone else began to sit down with their coffee, they heard the conversation.

" Go on", said James.

" My sister is a Net Ball player, trains every afternoon, and jogs every morning, she goes to the restaurant for lunch in her clothes she jogs in, a shirt with no sleeves that shows her belly, and shorts that show her knees and nearly her thighs, when she sat down and Hugh saw her do you want to know what he did, he gave her a job application as a waiter", said Joel.

" What's wrong about that", said Mack.

" He's only interested in her body, if she accepted the job, Hugh will non stop glance at her, front and back, below her shoulders and above her knees, I bet he'll even invite her to his apartment so he'll even go deeper than just looking at her, I vote not guilty", said Joel.

" What time is it", said Frank.

" 3:25", said Rob.

" Okay so we've been here 25 minutes and the votes are now 7-3 in four of guilty", said Frank.

Simon was glad to now have two people on his side, but they both might change their minds any minute, so he has to think quick.

" Let's talk about the witnesses, starting with witness one, a high school student was heading the the restaurant after school to have a coffee and a muffin, and he said on the stand that he heard Theodore shout in the kitchen to Hugh 'I'm going to murder you', that was 5 hours before Hugh's death", said James.

" What time was that", said Will

" 4:00", said James.

" The restaurant is just a meter from a train track with trains that come past every hour and it makes quiet a lot of noise, and that kind of torture only last a minute, he might have heard someone say it while the train is still running, and assumed it was Theodore", said Will.

" If Theodore did say it, he would never have meant it, a lot of people say that and never mean it, heck, I say it to Alvin every time he involves me in his little schemes, and I never mean that, most of the time", said Simon.

" How about we take another vote", said Joel.

" Okay", said Frank, and he was about to make some more slips when Rob stopped him.

" No secret ones, now that we know who's on which side", said Rob.

" Okay, well, if you vote not guilty raise your hand", said Frank.

Soon Simon, Will and Joel raised their hands.

" Three votes not guilty", said Frank.

" Four", said Andrew as he raised his hand.

" Okay, so 6-4 in favor of guilty", said Frank.

" And the time is 3:30, half an hour we've been here now, might as well stay half a day and miss the game", said Mack.

" Okay then, how about we talk about the second witness, a middle aged man living in the same apartment as Hugh, his flat was just four rooms away from Hugh's flat, it was said that Theodore shot Hugh, and instantly ran out the door the second he pulled the trigger, ran down the hall, passed the old mans flat to get to the stairs", said James.

" If it was Theodore after he shot Hugh, it would have taken him, or the real killer, 15 seconds to leave Hugh's flat and go passed the old man's front door, the old man was also in a wheel chair", said Simon.

" He said he saw Theodore run passed him when he opened the front door", said James.

" Where was he when he heard the gunshot", said Simon.

" He said he was shaving in the bathroom", said James.

" I would like to see a diagram of the bathroom, and a stopwatch", said Simon.

Frank then called the bailiff and asked for the diagram and a stopwatch, two minutes later the bailiff returned and he got them both, he gave them to Simon.

" Okay, so all rooms of the flat are the same, the front door is at one end, the bathroom is at the other end, both are 60 feet from each other, is it possible for the guy to wheel his way from the bathroom, passed the bedroom, passed the kitchen and passed the living room, to the front door in 15 seconds, also if he was shaving when he heard the gunshot his back would have been turned to the bathroom door, which is a slide through, door", said Simon.

" That is not possible, turning his chair to face the door, opening it, and wheeling 60 feet through his flat to reach the front door is not possible", said Joel.

" It would be if he was running", said Mack.

" But he wasn't running, he was in a wheel chair", said Simon as he got up from his seat and went to one end of the room, he then used his foot to measure the length from on end of the room to the other.

" The length is 30 feet, so if I get from this end of the room to the other end and back that 60 feet in total", said Simon, he then picked up his chair, which has wheels, and set it at the wall sat down and faced the wall.

" Colin, grab the stop watch and when stamp your feet the second you start the timer, we'll pretend that's the gun shot", said Simon.

Colin then pushed the button and stamped his foot.

Simon then turned his chair around, he then raised his hand and moved it to the side, pretending he's opening a slide door, he then with his feet, dragged himself and the chair, to the other end of the room.

" Oh come on, he was quicker than that", said Mack.

" You want me to go fast, okay I will", said Simon as he continued dragging himself on his chair to the other end, once he did he quickly turned around and headed back to where he started.

" Take off one second from that turn I made", said Simon.

Once he reached the wall, he made a hand gesture of unlocking a door and opening it.

" Okay stop, how long was that", said Simon.

" 35 seconds", said Colin.

" Just 20 seconds late, so when the old man opened the door, he saw someone ran passed him but it wasn't the killer, the killer would have still been running down the stairs when the old man opened the door", said Simon.

" Oh come on, I have had enough, you may been trying to fool these other eight, but you're not getting through me, Theodore is guilty, that chipmunk needs to suffer, and he's slipping through our hands", said Rob.

" Slipping through our hands, what are you, a prison guard", said Simon.

" I would be if I wanted to", said Rob.

" So you can easily watch Theodore suffer the next 30 years behind bars", said Simon.

" Damn right", said Rob.

" How I must feel sorry for you", said Simon, sarcastically, " Ever since you entered this room you've been a complete ass, you also wanted to see Theodore rot in jail, not because of the facts, it's because you're someone who wants to feel better about themselves by making others suffer, you're a sadist".

Rob then lunged at Simon, ready to grab him when Joel and Andrew held him back.

" I'll murder him, let go of me", shouted Rob.

" You don't really mean that", said Simon.

Rob then stopped struggling, got off the others grip and sat back down.

Soon everyone started sitting down on the table.

" How about we take another vote, we'll go around the table this time and one by one each our votes, I'll go first, I vote guilty", said Frank.

" I vote not guilty", said Colin.

" I vote guilty", said Rob.

" I vote guilty", said James.

" I vote guilty", said Mack.

" I vote not guilty", said Simon.

" I vote not guilty", said Will.

" I vote guilty", said David.

" I vote not guilty", said Joel.

" I vote not guilty", said Andrew.

" Okay so we've been here for forty minutes and the votes a tie, five votes guilty, five vote not guilty, now we'll take a few minutes", said Frank.

" Why did you change your vote Colin", said Rob.

" I still have a suspicion he's guilty, but I'm now starting to think he's most likely innocent", said Colin.

Simon then looked at Frank, Rob, James, David and Mack, the only five that still think Theodore is guilty, after a break, he is going to go through the third witnesses statement.

Soon they all got back to the table.

" Okay we've been here for nearly 45 minutes, why don't we call it a hung jury, let ten other people decide", said Mack.

" We haven't even been here an hour, besides we still haven't gone through all the evidence yet", said Simon.

" You know what, I had enough, I change my vote not guilty", said Mack.

" Why", said Simon.

" I don't have to give you a reason", said Mack.

" Yes you do, or do we all already know the answer, you said you had enough, and just want to leave before those tickets in your pocket for that stupid game become useless, if you think Theodore is guilty then say it, don't vote not guilty if you think he is", said Simon.

" I say not guilty", said Mack.

" Why", said Simon.

" Because I believe he is", said Mack.

" Okay then, so in favor of not guilty, the votes 6-4", said Frank.

" Let's talk about Theodore's alibi", said Simon.

" Alight then, it says here, according to his girlfriend Eleanor, he was out all night and he didn't return till 10:30, over an hour after Hugh's death, even his own girlfriend couldn't defend him", said James.

" But she said Theodore told her he was going out to the movies", said Simon.

" And she believes him", said David.

" Theodore is not a liar", said Simon.

" If Theodore did kill him, would you think he'd turn himself in and confessed", said James.

" Of course not, he'll be just like every other criminal in the world, they won't confess", said David.

" Why don't we just take another vote", said Joel.

" We just did that a few minutes ago", said Mack.

" Yeah and after you changed your vote, we need to make sure what we stand at, besides it should be a show of hands vote, that's more quicker", said Joel.

" Okay then, anyone who votes not guilty raise you hand", said Frank.

Soon Simon, Will, Joel, Andrew, Colin and Mack raised their hands, and then Frank did too.

" In favor of not guilty the votes 7-3", said Frank.

" Seriously, you people don't know what you're dealing with", shouted David as he stood up, " Simon is obviously standing up for Theodore because he's his brother, also the same species".

Simon then got off his it and stood at a corner of the room.

" If we don't do anything these chipmunks are just going to multiply, these beasts are a hazard to this world", continued David ranting, and Will got off his seat and stood with Simon, Joel got up and moved to a different corner.

" Where are you going, listen to me you two, these chipmunks shouldn't even exist, just because they're singers, or were singers, doesn't mean there is anything good about them", said David.

Mack then got off his seat and moved to the third corner of the room.

" Are you even listening, eventually in a couple hundred years, there'll be more of them then there are of humans, and sooner afterwards, after our population drains, this earth would be filled with them", said David.

Frank, Collin and Andrew then got off their seats, and moved to the forth corner near the door.

" Why aren't you listening to me", shouted David, losing his patience.

" We are listening, now sit down down and don't let me hear you speak again", said James, standing up as he and Rob glared at David, because of his prejudice, David set a bad example to the three, no wonder the other seven changed their vote to not guilty.

Once David sat down, the other seven headed back to their seats.

" Alright, so we can now get through the last bit of evidence, the third and final witness, a woman, in an apartment building next to Hugh's, she said she saw the killing through her window", said Simon.

" And she had seen both Hugh and Theodore, with her own eyes", said Rob.

" She said she saw the one person gun down the other, she didn't say she saw Theodore", said Simon.

" How can you be so sure she didn't see him", said Rob.

" She said she saw him through the window, both apartments are like more than 40 feet from each other, how can she tell it's Theodore from such distance, do you guys think it's possible, David", said Simon.

" No, not guilty", said David.

" _Excellent, 8-2_ ", thought Simon.

" What about you James", said Simon.

" Well, now that we've gone through the evidence, and you were able to prove them false, you were able to convince me, I vote not guilty", said James.

" So that's 9-1 in favor of not guilty", said Frank.

All that leaves is Rob.

" Oh that's just great", said Rob.

" You're on your own now", said Simon.

" Do I look like I give a damn, you were alone, and you somehow got everyone to join you, why can't I", said Rob, raising his voice as he stood up.

" We want to here what you have to say", said Simon.

" Okay, well so what if the footprints match more than one pair of shoes, you can't prove their not Theodore's, and what about at the restaurant where the student heard Theodore yell, you can't prove it wasn't him, and you certainly can't prove Theodore didn't run out the apartment, and you also can't prove the lady didn't see him pull the trigger, so what how far the blocks were, she could have still identified it as Theodore", said Rob.

The other nine just looked at him.

Rob looked at them, and at the evidence, all of them have been gone through, and the others aren't going to change their minds, and every time he tries to prove guilty, they'll prove otherwise, he sighed and sat down.

" Fine, not guilty, but I'm giving an answer to why, Mack didn't", said Rob.

" So I guess the jury has reached a verdict", said Frank, he headed to the door, to tell the bailiff their ready, and have reached the verdict.

* * *

It's now passed 4:00 PM, they've been in the jury room for an hour, and now they have finally reached a verdict, and are now, on their way out of the room, back to the court.

Once they sat down the head juror Frank said that they find Theodore not guilty, and the charges have been dropped and Theodore is free to go.

Afterwards Simon was in his apartment with Jeanette watching TV, after spending a whole day in a court, they deserve a break.

" So Simon, if Theodore wasn't the killer, who do you think is", said Jeanette.

" That I'm still trying to find out, whoever the killer is will probably be in another country by now", said Simon.

" So whether or not Theodore gets locked up, the killer is still loose", said Jeanette.

" I guess so, but I'm glad I got the other jurors to agree with me, otherwise we wouldn't see seeing Theodore for the next 30 years", said Simon.

They continued staring at the TV for the rest of the night.

Simon was glad to be a detective, not just to find criminals, but to prove other peoples innocence.

He proved Alvin's, and now he proved Theodore's.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Thanks for reading, it's been so long since I last updated, thanks to writers block, but thankfully I posted another chapter of this story, and for a good celebration too.**

 **TODAY IS MY FIVE YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON FANFICTION.**

 **Five years since I started making stories, half of a decade.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
